Secret Love
by Myinahla
Summary: Prenez un duo de meilleurs ami. Ajoutez-y un journal intime, un autre ami un peu trop curieux ainsi qu'un dortoir où personne ne s'occupe de ses affaires. Vous aurez la recette pour cette fanfiction. [B.A.P] [DaeJae]. Le reste, ce sera la surprise du chef !
1. Jeux d'eau

_Bonjour, c'est **Myinahla** !_

 _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent les suites de Love VS Hate 3 et de Le Pacte : Of Love & Lovesongs. _  
_Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre._  
 _Cependant, en faisant du dépoussiérage dans mes fanfictions écrites, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais postée celle-ci._

 _Voici quelques informations importantes la concernant :_

 _Elle a été écrite en **2012** et en la tapant, je pensais à la période **POWER** (2eme comeback des B.A.P, sortie en Avril 2012). Au niveau des styles capillaires et tout, c'est sur cette période que je me suis basée à l'époque. _  
_Elle a **24** petits chapitres et je pense en poster **3-4 par semaine** (soit 1 jour sur 2)._

 **Je l'ai écrite seule et donc j'en suis la seule auteure. Toute forme de plagiat est évidemment interdite.**

 _Vous pouvez voir cette fanfiction comme un cadeau parce que Rose et Noir sont des merveilles et qu'ils viennent bientôt en France pour leur concert (Où je ne serai pas). C'est mon cadeau pour les Babyz._

 _Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps._  
 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin de chaque chapitre !_

* * *

Une journée ensoleillée battait son plein à Séoul. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les fenêtres du dortoir des B.A.P. La plupart des membres du groupe étaient dans le parc privé de leur immeuble en train de s'amuser à faire du football ou à se taquiner les uns les autres. Tous s'amusaient dehors… Sauf un.  
YoungJae était resté dans le dortoir tranquillement à écrire dans son journal intime. Chaque jour qui passait, il écrivait un peu dans son journal sur sa journée. C'était un peu comme des lettres qu'ils envoyaient à ses parents… Sauf que c'était dans un livre et qu'il ne leur enverrait pas.

 _« Aujourd'hui encore, je suis seul dans la chambre. Rien à dire, rien à faire… ou presque. Regarder les autres s'amuser dehors alors que je suis là à écrire dans ce journal._  
 _DaeHyun n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me taquiner encore. Sur mon petit ventre. Ca en serait presque vexant. Mais ne prêtons pas attention à ce qu'il raconte…_  
 _On nous a encore dit qu'on se chamaillait comme un vieux couple. C'est vrai ?_  
 _Arf, pourquoi je m'intéresse à ça moi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'intéressait… Si ?_  
 _Parfois, j'ai peur de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi, hein ?_  
 _C'est comme mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour lui… C'est impossible… »_

YoungJae s'arrêta d'écrire et planqua le cahier sous une latte légèrement arraché du sol sous le lit. Il fit semblant de s'endormir quand le lit s'affaissa un peu et qu'un visage rieur apparut à ses côtés.

 **\- YoungJae… Tu dors ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Allez, je sais que tu ne dors pas !**

 **\- Si tu sais que je ne dors pas, pourquoi tu me demandes si je dors ?**

Le beau blond se tourna vers son acolyte. A côté de lui se trouvait DaeHyun. L'ami/amour caché de YoungJae. Bien sûr, il se gardera bien de lui dire ! Imaginez un peu le scandale !  
Ce dernier le regardait avec son air habituel, le regard rieur.

 **\- J'ai eu envie.**

Il eut un léger silence puis DaeHyun se rapprocha encore plus de YoungJae qu'il ne l'était déjà. A présent, il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Le plus jeune des deux enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller puis il sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous t'amuser dehors ?**

 **\- Pas envie.**

 **\- Allez, YoungJae !**

 **\- Désolé.**

Le Power Vocal, non content de ne pas être arrivé à sa fin, commença à chatouiller son ami qui se débattait furieusement. Il avait eu l'heureux réflexe de bloquer les mains du jeune homme avec ses genoux alors qu'il était grimpé sur le dos du jeune blond.  
YoungJae se débattait comme il pouvait mais sans aucun succès. Son meilleur ami s'amusait comme un petit fou et lui avait du mal à respirer.

 **\- Daeeeeeeeeee… A… A… Arrête !**

 **\- Pas tant que tu n'acceptes pas de venir avec moi.**

 **\- Non mais… Aaaaah !**

Après cinq minutes de lutte acharnée, YoungJae était parvenu à se retourner et fit face à son tortionnaire.

Il tournait la tête pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux de son ami, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il voudrait entendre, même son plus grand secret…

Ce dernier dût s'en rendre compte et le força à le regarder.

 **\- Tu as un problème YoungJae ?**

 **\- Un problème de taille…**

 **\- Lequel ?**

 **\- Je ne peux plus respirer, imbécile !**

DaeHyun sourit, arrêta momentanément de le chatouiller et s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami :

 **\- Alors viens avec moi.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu es un peu bête ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi… Mais tu es assis sur moi !**

 **\- Alors c'est d'accord ?**

 **\- Ai-je le choix ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi réfléchir ? Non.**

Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire et se décala pour le laisser se redresser. Ce qu'il fit… Mais rapidement, YoungJae trouva le moyen de se venger. Alors que DaeHyun pensait que son ami le suivait tranquillement vers la porte, il eut la surprise de se retourner et de se voir seul. Alors il fit demi-tour et le beau blond l'attendait derrière la porte de la chambre. Il s'était caché délibérément et tenait dans sa main une bouteille d'eau. Il enleva le bouchon au moment où le chanteur principal du groupe découvrit sa cachette. Puis il lui lança la moitié de la bouteille à la figure et partit en courant. DaeHyun mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé et partit en courant à la poursuite de l'arroseur.  
YoungJae arriva à toute vitesse dehors et tenta de se cacher derrière Yong Guk qui le regarda arriver avec curiosité. Puis il vit un DaeHyun trempé fit son apparition et les autres comprirent instantanément.

 **\- Yoo YoungJae, tu es un homme mort !**

 **\- Pas si tu n'arrives pas à m'atteindre !**

DaeHyun tournait autour d'Himchan qui se tenait à côté de Yong Guk. Puis sentant son ennemi trempé s'approcher dangereusement de lui, YoungJae partit en courant vers un autre bout de la cour. DaeHyun ne perdit pas une seconde et le poursuivit. Cependant, le plus jeune dut son salut à un arbre près de là autour duquel il tourna pendant un moment puis repartit en direction de la maison à toute blinde. Il entra dans la salle de bain et tenta de fermer la porte mais le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sales bloqua la porte. Là, le beau blond comprit que c'était foutu pour lui. Son meilleur ennemi avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il recula, recula, recula, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le mur contre son dos. DaeHyun s'approcha un maximum et versa le restant de la bouteille sur la tête de son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais l'aîné des deux parvint à articuler :

\- **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, YoungJae.**

 **\- Alors tu vas l'avoir glacée.**

Dans un geste que rien ne laissait prévoir, YoungJae se dégagea du mur, prit un gobelet pour se rincer les dents, le remplit d'eau froide et lui lança à la figure. Il tenta de profiter de la diversion qu'il venait de créer pour s'échapper de la salle de bain mais le Power Vocal fut plus rapide et bloqua la porte.

 **\- Elle est bonne l'eau froide ?**

 **\- T'es curieux de le savoir ?**

 **\- Non, je te laisse en profiter tout seul. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il gouta lui aussi le plaisir de l'eau gelé. Sauf que DaeHyun avait légèrement écarté le col de son ami et fait coulé l'eau sur le torse du jeune homme qui frissonna.

 **\- Jung DaeHyun !**

On pouvait à présent apercevoir le tee-shirt qui commençait à se coller au torse du jeune homme, laissant apparaître son petit ventre. Il se mit à bouder et DaeHyun le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

 **\- Mais j'aime bien ton petit ventre.**

Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors DaeHyun le plaqua contre le mur et ne l'autorisa plus à bouger. Il s'approcha encore de l'oreille de son ami et murmura :

 **\- Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu.**

 **\- TU as voulu jouer. Je voulais rester tranquillement dans la chambre.**

YoungJae était surpris d'avoir réussi à articuler la phrase en entier. Des gouttes d'eaux ruisselaient dans son cou. DaeHyun parlait à cet endroit là et son souffle le faisait frissonner. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que son ami ne s'en rende pas compte.

 **\- Pourquoi, tu ne t'es pas amusé là ?**

 **\- Si, bien sûr que si !**

 **\- Alors voila, le problème est réglé.**

Il lui sourit et à se moment là, il regrettait presque que son ami ne porte pas son masque, tant son sourire le perturbait. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Himchan et Yong Guk firent leur entrée dans la salle de bain, les voyant dans une position qu'ils qualifieraient d'habituelle puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à se chercher l'un l'autre.

 **\- C'est quoi ce foutoir ?!** Dit le leader avec autorité.

 **\- Et regardez-vous, vous êtes trempés !**

La vocal Line échangea un regard et regarda à nouveau la 90 line.

 **\- Bon, allez vite vous changer avant d'attraper la mort, YoungJae, tu nettoieras la chambre et toi, DaeHyun, tu nettoieras la salle de bain. D'accord ?**

 **\- Ouai.**

DaeHyun lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur YoungJae et tout les deux allèrent se changer. Ils plaisantèrent encore un peu puis chacun partirent de leur côté. Himchan entra dans la chambre une fois que DaeHyun fut parti pour lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer l'eau qu'il y'avait au sol.

 **\- Vous ne cesserez jamais de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple ?**

- **Tu peux parler, tu fais pareil avec Yong Guk Hyung.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il dit :

 **\- Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?**

Les yeux de YoungJae s'écarquillèrent. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait en main. Il se dirigea vers son Hyung qui tenait en main l'arme suprême pour le faire chanter : Son journal intime.

* * *

 _A mardi pour la suite !_


	2. Le Début des Ennuis

YoungJae se précipita vers Himchan pour récupérer son journal mais trop tard, celui-ci l'avait déjà ouvert et commençait à le lire. Le plus jeune faisait des tentatives pour le récupérer avant qu'il n'ait lu le pire mais sans succès. Les yeux du rappeur-chanteur s'agrandirent et là, le blond comprit qu'il avait tout lu. Himchan tourna son regard vers lui.

- **C'est… C'est à toi ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit-il, rouge de gêne.

 **\- Tu… Tu aimes DaeHyun ?!**

 **\- Tu veux un haut parleur pour l'annoncer à tout le dortoir ?**

YoungJae lui avait dit ça en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son Hyung.

 **\- Hyung, promet-moi de ne pas lui dire.**

 **\- Qlkrznfdef…**

 **\- Hein ? Ah pardon !**

YoungJae retira sa main de la bouche de son Hyung et le laissa enfin parler.

 **\- Je ne peux rien te promettre.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est une occasion trop belle pour te faire chanter, tiens !**

Il lui adressa le regard le plus noir, et récupéra le journal des mains d'Himchan.

 **\- S'il te plait, Hyung…**

 **\- Je te laisse, tu as du travail à faire...**

 **\- Himchan HYUNG !**

YoungJae avait crié tellement fort que les deux maknaes étaient arrivés en courant.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Zelo.

 **\- C'est rien… Rien du tout…**

 **\- T'es sûr, YoungJae Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui, Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu as crié alors ?**

 **\- Himchan m'a pincé, c'est rien.**

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

- **C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je cherchais à MIEUX CONNAITRE YoungJae. Qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être APPRENDRE des CHOSES INTERESSANTES à son sujet.**

Les deux maknaes sortirent de la pièce tandis que Himchan fit un clin d'œil à YoungJae qui se sentait venir des envies de meurtre. Il s'approcha de la porte et dit :

\- **D'accord, je ne lui dirai rien… Aujourd'hui…**

Il eut un sourire cruel et sortit de la pièce. YoungJae se laissa tomber au sol. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une telle poisse ? Il s'allongea sur le lit et écrivit un peu, dans son journal.

 _« La poisse ! Himchan Hyung a découvert l'existence du journal… Il va m'en faire baver, c'est sûr !_  
 _Bon relativisons, ça aurait pu être pire ! Oh Oui, Zelo ou JongUp aurait pu tomber dessus… Et lui en auraient parlé par accident… Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule !_  
 _Et si Young Guk Hyung serait tombé dessus… Il lui aurait dit directement… Et là, tout était fini…_

 _Le pire aurait été si DaeHyun Hyung lui-même était tombé dessus…_

 _Chassons ces pensées de ma tête… J'ai du boulot… »_

Il ferma le journal et le planqua sous son oreiller. Il se redressa et prit la serpillère puis enleva l'eau du sol, se rendit jusque l'évier de la cuisine où Himchan était justement. Il fit décaler son Hyung et tordit la serpillère pour enlever l'eau.

- **T'as fini ?**

 **\- Presque.**

 **\- Dépêche-toi.**

YoungJae lui lança un regard noir auquel il eut un sourire sadique en réponse. Il retourna dans la chambre pour nettoyer le restant de l'eau. Quand il eut fini, il retourna s'allonger là bas. Bientôt, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux fermés donc il ne savait pas qui s'était. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Le parfum que portait la personne lui indiqua rapidement l'identité de la personne présente à ses côtés : Zelo.

 **\- Ca va pas, Hyung ?**

 **\- Oh, si, très bien, pourquoi Zelo ?**

- **Comme ça. Je sais que Himchan Hyung est méchant avec toi.**

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Il t'a forcé à tout nettoyer et il t'a disputé. C'est évident qu'il est méchant avec toi.**

Les paroles du Maknae firent sourire le vocaliste. Il ébouriffa vite fait les cheveux de Zelo qui posa sa tête sur le torse de son Hyung.

\- **Et toi, Zelo, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je suis un peu fatigué, Hyung.**

- **Si tu veux, je peux te laisser te reposer. Je vais regarder la tv en attendant le repas et je viendrais te réveiller à ce moment là.**

 **\- Non, reste avec moi, Hyung, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Tu veux dormir là ?**

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Dans un geste inconscient, il jouait avec les cheveux du maknae qui s'endormait paisiblement sur lui. Ce dernier avait passé un bras autour du torse de YoungJae et s'était blotti contre lui comme on aurait blotti une peluche dans ses bras. Il commençait lui aussi à s'endormir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et JongUp fit son entrée. Il s'asseyait lui aussi à côté de YoungJae.

- **Hyung, Zelo ne va pas bien ?**

 **\- Si, il est juste fatigué.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?**

 **\- Moi ? Non.**

 **\- Tu me mens ?**

 **\- Oui, Hyung.**

L'innocence et la non-capacité de JongUp à mentir sur une longue durée fit encore plus sourire YoungJae. Ce dernier était allongé à ses côtés. YoungJae écarta son bras et le second maknae posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Hyung et son bras était juste au dessus de celui de Zelo qui était profondément endormi.

- **Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?**

 **\- Il est souvent fatigué. Tu l'as bien vu, il s'est endormi sur le tournage du clip de Power.**

 **\- Oui. Mais c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Toi aussi, tu es fatigué là.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors repose-toi.**

 **\- D'accord, Hyung.**

Il lui fit un sourire puis ferma les yeux, la tête posée confortablement entre l'épaule et la nuque de son Hyung. Au bout de quelques minutes, YoungJae sentit la respiration apaisée et régulière du jeune danseur et en conclut que lui aussi s'était endormi. Il ferma lui-même les yeux.

Il fut réveillé par une légère pression sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et vit DaeHyun tenter de le réveiller. Il tourna la tête.

- **C'est l'heure de manger. Tu as besoin d'aide pour les réveiller ?**

 **\- Hein ? Oh oui.**

 **\- D'accord, alors je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec eux.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais tu viens de me proposer ton aide !**

 **\- Non, je t'ai juste demandé si tu en avais besoin, pas si tu voulais mon aide. De plus, tu sais que seuls JongUp ou Yong Guk Hyung sont capables de réveiller Zelo.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…**

Youngjae fit glisser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de JongUp pour le réveiller. Sans succès. Puis il murmura son prénom dans le creux de son oreille et fit à nouveau le même geste. Alors JongUp ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- **Oui, Hyung ?**

 **\- C'est l'heure de manger.**

 **\- Ah. Merci Hyung.**

 **\- JongUppie ?**

 **\- Oui, Hyung ?**

 **\- Tu peux réveiller Zelo, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Merci.**

JongUp se décolla de YoungJae qui sentit des fourmis dans son bras. Il s'était surement endormi lui aussi. Le second maknae posa sa main sur l'épaule du Maknae et le secoua légèrement. Le maknae ne voulait visiblement pas se réveiller, puisqu'il grogna dans son sommeil et serra son étreinte autour d'un YoungJae impuissant. DaeHyun n'avait pas quitté la pièce et observait la scène avec un air amusé.

- **Zelo ! C'est l'heure de manger.**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- On mange des steaks avec des tomates cerise !**

Le maknae ouvrit les yeux et se redressa aussitôt :

- **Naekkoya. ***

Il se tourna vers YoungJae qui avait enfin récupéré son corps pour lui tout seul.

- **Merci Hyung.**

 **\- Mais de rien, Zelo-ah. File manger, je vous rejoins.**

Les deux maknaes sortirent en même temps de la pièce. YoungJae, quant à lui, restait seul dans la chambre avec DaeHyun qui l'observait un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- C'est que ton ventre de bébé doit être confortable pour qu'ils dorment sur toi.**

Sa remarque lui valut un oreiller en pleine tête.

- **Alors toi !**

DaeHyun se précipita sur le lit, bloqua YoungJae et le chatouilla.

 **\- Excuse-toi.**

 **\- Certainement pas.**

 **\- Excuse-toi.**

 **\- Pas question.**

 **\- Je suis ton Hyung !**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu serais la reine d'Angleterre, ca serait pareil.**

 **\- Sale gosse !**

 **\- Je te retourne le compliment.**

L'ainé se stoppa et regarda son ami d'une drôle de façon.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- En fait, tu dois être un oreiller confortable !**

 **\- Jung DaeHyun !**

 **\- Bah quoi ? En plus, tu ressembles à une fille !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Oui. Pour que les maknaes dorment sur toi, c'est parce qu'ils sont en manque de leur mère. Et donc tu es leur mère de substitution. De plus…**

DaeHyun dessina le contour du visage de YoungJae avec son index.

 **\- Tu as des traits féminins. Et pas de force.**

 **\- J'ai pas de force ? Moi ?**

 **\- Oui.** Conclut l'aîné des deux.

 **\- Toi !**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Je vais te…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il s'attaqua à DaeHyun. Il lui bloqua les bras avec une main et le torturait de l'autre.

- **Alors, qui est-ce qui n'a pas de force ?**

 **\- C'est toi ?**

 **\- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce qui est en position de faiblesse là ?**

 **\- Ca sera toi.**

 **\- Hein ?**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, DaeHyun renversa la tendance et bloquait YoungJae qui était visiblement mécontent.

- **Tu disais quoi ?**

 **\- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

 **\- J'ai HATE de voir ce que tu me réserves.** Dit-il, en s'approchant dangereusement de l'oreille du plus jeune.

Ce dernier serra les dents de justesse pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. DaeHyun venait de lui mordre le lobe d'oreille.

 **\- Enfoiré !** Dit-il en serrant les dents.

- **Tu disais ?**

 **\- Enfoiré !**

 **\- Moi aussi, je m'aime.**

YoungJae se débattit de plus belle quand on entendit la voix de Yong Guk les appeler :

- **Bon, vous venez ou il faut que je vienne vous chercher ?**

 **\- On arrive.**

DaeHyun relâcha son emprise sur YoungJae et lui dit :

- **Tu perds rien pour attendre.**

 **\- No comment.**

Il lui lança un regard scandalisé et YoungJae sortit de la chambre avant lui. Ils arrivèrent à table tous les deux.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?** Demanda le leader. **DaeHyun, je t'avais demandé d'aller les chercher. Pourquoi il n'y a que les maknaes qui sont arrivés et pas toi ?**

- **Je pense qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à se chamailler… Comme un vieux couple.**

Aucun des deux ne desserra les dents mais le regard d'Himchan scrutait le visage de YoungJae. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir suite à la comparaison qu'il avait fait.

 **\- YoungJae, va chercher la sauce dans le frigo. Je l'ai oublié.**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire « va la chercher toi-même », il put lire sur les lèvres de son Hyung le mot Journal prononcé silencieusement. Il pâlit et se leva pour aller chercher la sauce.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis. 

* * *

_* A l'époque, dans la première émission de B.A.P sortie en 2012, Zelo a goûté des tomates cerises et disait qu'elles lui appartenaient, d'où le Naekkoya en romanisé !_

 _Je sais, le style d'écriture est différent que par exemple Bleeding Love..._  
 _J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même._

 _A jeudi ?_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
 _Myinahla_


	3. Quand le leader s'en mêle

Quand il disait que ce ne serait que le début de ses ennuis, il avait raison.  
Himchan profitait de chaque instant, de chaque possibilité qu'il avait pour se servir du journal comme d'une arme fatale envers YoungJae. Et le pire, c'est que YoungJae ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Absolument rien. Il était pied et poing liés et se contentait d'obéir les dents serrées.  
Pendant les répétitions, il devait aller chercher la boisson de Mossieur Himchan qui n'était pas capable d'aller la chercher lui-même. Ca lui portait sur les nerfs mais il ne bronchait pas. Quand ils revenaient des entraînements, il allait directement s'enfermer dans la chambre pour pouvoir étouffer ses cris de frustrations dans son oreiller.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Himchan en personne.

 _ **-**_ **YoungJae, tu me fais un massage ? J'ai mal aux épaules.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Yong Guk Hyung ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai envie que ce soit toi qui m'en fasse un.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie. Je suis fatigué, Hyung.**

 **\- D'accord… DAEHYUN ! VIENS PAR ICI, FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE !**

Les yeux du beau blond s'écarquillèrent.

 **\- Chut ! D'accord, je vais te le faire ton massage !**

Himchan lui fit un grand sourire et alla s'allonger à côté de lui. YoungJae commença à le masser en serrant les dents. Il était à pas grand-chose de le frapper.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur moi, Hyung ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Arrête, je suis limite devenu ton esclave.**

 **\- Pas mal comme idée.**

 **\- Hyung !**

 **\- C'est ma façon à moi de te rappeler qu'il pourrait être mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre…**

 **\- Qui ça quelqu'un d'autre ? Personne d'autre n'est au courant…**

YoungJae se stoppa net.

\- **Personne d'autre n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Hyung ?!**

 **\- Je t'assure, YoungJae !**

Voyant que YoungJae restait sceptique, Himchan se tourna vers lui.

\- **Ecoute, je veux bien admettre que je suis un idiot. Je me sers de ton secret pour te faire marcher, je le sais. Mais tu crois vraiment que je passerais mon tuyau à quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **\- A Yong Guk Hyung… Vous qui êtes si proches !**

 **\- Je sais garder un secret malgré tout.**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ?**

Tout les deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte où se tenaient le leader et le leader vocal.

\- **De rien d'important** , se pressèrent de répondre les deux en chœur.

\- **Quel secret ?** Demanda DaeHyun.

\- **C'est pas tes oignons.**

 **\- Ah, que tu es méchant YoungJae !**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

DaeHyun eut un drôle de sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le beau blond. Le regard d'Himchan passait de DaeHyun à YoungJae et inversement. Yong Guk observait les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- **Himchan, va faire à manger, c'est ton tour.** Ordonna Yong Guk.

- **Mais… Hyung…**

 **\- Pas de mais qui tienne, Himchan. Go. DaeHyun, va l'aider. Je suis sûr que ta vengeance attendra.**

Les deux quittent la pièce laissant YoungJae seul avec le leader. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter la pièce quand l'ainé des deux l'en empêcha.

- **YoungJae. J'ai fais exprès de faire partir Himchan et DaeHyun pour pouvoir te parler.**

 **\- Ah … Que veux–tu me dire ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question.**

YoungJae le regarda étonné.

 **\- Ferme la porte.**

 **\- Euh... D'accord**

Il s'exécuta et revint près du leader.

- **Qu'y a-t-il, Hyung ?**

 **\- J'aimerais savoir depuis quand tu es la boniche d'Himchan.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien compris.**

YoungJae baissa les yeux et murmura :

- **Depuis qu'il sait quelque chose sur moi que je ne veux pas qui se sache.**

 **\- Comme ?**

Le beau blond regarda le leader et lui demanda :

\- **Himchan te l'a pas dit ?**

 **\- A quel propos ?**

 **\- Peut importe…**

 **\- Quel est cette chose que tu caches aux autres et avec laquelle Himchan te fait chanter ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te le dire… C'est… Gênant.**

 **\- Il t'a surpris en train de…**

 **\- Nooon ! Pas du tout.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire si tu en ressens le besoin.**

 **\- Merci, Hyung.**

Yong Guk ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de YoungJae et lui avoua :

\- **C'est les deux maknaes qui sont venus me voir pour m'en parler. Ils te trouvaient différent depuis quelque temps. Je suppose que Himchan te fait chanter.**

Il acquiesça.

 **\- Je vais lui en toucher deux mots.**

 **\- Oh non, s'il te plait, Hyung, ne dis rien.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il pourrait révéler mon secret…**

 **\- C'est un secret si grave que ça ?**

YoungJae se leva et alla près de la porte. Il l'entrouvrit pour vérifier que les autres n'auraient pas l'idée de les écouter. Aucune crainte à avoir de sa part puisque DaeHyun et Himchan étaient occupés en cuisine. D'ailleurs, les voir ensemble lui collait la chair de poule. Et si Himchan ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Certes, il aimait DaeHyun mais il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Son regard partit vers les maknaes trop occupés à discuter ensemble ou éventuellement à danser au son de la radio. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et devina que c'était le leader. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

- **Hyung, va t'asseoir, tu vas avoir un choc.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Yong Guk s'exécuta et YoungJae se tint debout près de lui. Il était nerveux et se tordait les mains.

 **\- Assieds toi, YoungJae.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Fais ce que je te dis.**

Il lui parlait d'une voix douce.

\- **Bien.**

 **\- Tu sais, peut importe ce que tu diras, je te considérerais toujours de la même façon.**

 **\- Merci Hyung.**

Un silence suivit les paroles de Yong Guk qui furent accompagnées d'un sourire de la part du beau blond. Le leader ne voulait pas brusquer son ami.

 **\- En fait… j'étais dans la chambre tout seul quand Himchan est arrivé et a vu…**

 **\- Il a vu quoi ?**

 **\- Ca.**

Il sortit son journal intime.

- **C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Mon journal intime. Il l'a lu…**

YoungJae lui tendit le cahier. Yong Guk le refusa.

 **\- Ce que tu as écris dedans ne me regarde pas.**

 **\- Hyung… J'aime DaeHyun.**

Sa révélation ne provoqua aucune réaction chez le leader.

 **\- Quoi, Himchan te fait chanter avec ça ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air surpris, Hyung ?**

 **\- Simplement parce que ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous deux, c'est pas une amitié banale.**

 **\- Ah ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et tu n'es pas dégouté ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! L'attitude de Himchan me dégoûte par contre. Je lui en toucherais deux mots.**

 **\- NOOON ! Fais pas ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ca attisera les soupçons des autres. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent.**

 **\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes DaeHyun mais tu ne comptes pas lui dire ?**

 **\- C'est ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié.**

Le leader posa une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Je respecte ta décision. Maintenant, viens avec moi, on va dans la cuisine surveiller qu'ils ne font pas tout brûler… Connaissant Himchan…**

Ils se sourirent et sortirent de la pièce ensemble. 

* * *

_Bonjour !_

 _Ca fait un bail !_  
 _Je suis désolée, j'ai une vie très compliquée en ce moment et je ne peux pas poster de chapitres autant que je le souhaiterais..._  
 _Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant !_

 _Merci de donner sa chance à cette histoire. Ca compte énormément pour moi, si vous saviez..._

 _Je posterai des chapitres à chaque fois que je le pourrais. Comptez sur moi._  
 _Je n'oublie pas Love VS Hate 3 ni Le Pacte. Il faudrait juste que je me remette à écrire quand j'aurais le temps._

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
 _Myinahla_


	4. Dans La Cuisine

Ils se rendirent vers la cuisine où on voyait DaeHyun devant la gazinière qui faisait cuire des steaks. YoungJae passa sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de son aîné et murmura :

 **\- Tu sais cuisiner ? Intéressant…**

 **\- Hé oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois !**

 **\- Je te croyais né avec deux mains gauches et une partie du cerveau manquante.**

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami.

 **\- Tu vois ? Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas…**

YoungJae observait les moindres gestes de son Hyung et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le parfum de son ami. Il adorait son parfum. Il le regardait faire sans qu'un mot soit échangé. Puis YoungJae tourna la tête et remarqua quelque chose :

- **Où sont passés Himchan Hyung et YongGuk Hyung ?**

 **\- Surement partis dans la chambre.**

Le beau blond se tourna vers DaeHyun qui lui avait donné la réponse d'une façon si désinvolte.

- **J'ai vu YongGuk Hyung rentrer dans la chambre avec Himchan Hyung. Il avait pas l'air ravi.**

YoungJae baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. DaeHyun arriva à ses côtés et le força à lever la tête.

- **Toi, tu sais quelque chose.**

 **\- Moi ? Que veux-tu que je sache ?**

 **\- La raison pour laquelle YongGuk-Hyung est fâché par exemple.**

 **\- N'importe quoi.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu regardes tes chaussures ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elles sont belles.**

 **\- A d'autres, Yoo YoungJae.**

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami qui le scrutait intensément. Il se sentit rougir.

- **Arrête ça !**

 **\- Arrêter quoi ?**

 **\- La façon dont tu me regardes là !**

 **\- Je te regarde comme ça parce que je suis intimement convaincu que tu me mens.**

 **\- Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ? Hyung, réfléchis cinq secondes.**

L'ainé des deux resta silencieux. YoungJae détourna à nouveau son regard. Il regardait les deux maknaes s'amuser dans la pièce d'à côté. Un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. Le leader était connu pour être intraitable lorsqu'on touchait à un membre du groupe, que ce soit un autre membre du groupe ou pas. Alors maintenant qu'il savait que Himchan l'avait fait chanter, ça promettait. Il avait peur d'avoir crée une mauvaise entente dans le groupe.

- **Pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me scrutes comme ça ?**

 **\- Parce que ton comportement m'inquiète.**

YoungJae se tourna vers DaeHyun qui se tenait plus près de lui que ce qu'il pensait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon comportement ?**

 **\- Tu me mens.**

 **\- Mais je ne te mens pas.**

- **Ah oui ? Redis-le moi en me regardant dans les yeux pour voir.**

Le beau blond fit l'effort de lever ses yeux pour qu'ils entrent en collision avec ceux du beau jeune homme face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

\- **Va t'occuper des steaks au lieu de dire des bêtises.**

 **\- Je dis tellement de bêtises que tu n'es même pas fichu de me dire que tu ne mens pas en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

 **\- C'est ta faute.**

 **\- Ma faute ? Comment ça ?**

 **\- T'as vu comment tu me regardes ?**

 **\- Comment je te regarde ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et je te regarde comment ?**

 **\- Pas comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Justement parce que tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Jung DaeHyun.**

 **\- Yoo YoungJae.**

 **\- Arrête, tu m'agaces, DaeHyun.**

YoungJae semblait en colère cette fois-ci. Il tourna le dos à son Hyung et alla se positionner près de la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à tomber. Les nuages roses et oranges laissaient un jolie tracée dans le ciel. Soudain, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Ne sois pas fâché, s'il te plait.**

A entendre la voix du Power Vocal qui lui parlait calmement mais on pouvait entendre une pointe de détresse dans sa voix, YoungJae eu un pincement au cœur. Il posa ses mains sur celles du beau jeune homme et dit :

- **C'est rien, Dae'. C'est rien.**

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un Bang YongGuk visiblement calmé et un Himchan à la tête baissée, comme celle qu'avait YoungJae avant. DaeHyun cessa l'étreinte bien que la 90Line l'avait vue. YoungJae ne put s'empêcher de demander :

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.** Lui dit le leader.

Himchan retourna devant les fourneaux comme DaeHyun. YongGuk se plaça à côté de YoungJae près de la fenêtre et lui dit :

- **On a mis les choses au clair. Il ne devrait plus te faire de chantages.**

 **\- Mais Hyung, je t'avais dit de ne pas en parler.**

 **\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais le laisser faire ça ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait d'avance. Puis le leader démarra sur une autre conversation.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en notre absence ?**

 **\- Rien de particulier, les maknaes s'amusent comme des petits fous…**

 **\- Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sais.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Avec DaeHyun. Pourquoi il t'avait pris dans ses bras ?**

 **\- On s'est… un peu disputés.**

 **\- Ah… A quel propos ?**

 **\- La raison de votre disparition. J'ai eu peur que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi…**

 **\- Et tu ne lui as rien dit ?**

 **\- Non. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien que je ne lui cachais rien mais il s'entête à dire que je mens…**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et je me suis énervé… Et je regardais par la fenêtre quand il est venu vers moi et m'a pris dans ses bras.**

YongGuk sourit et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du vocaliste.

\- **Ca prouve qu'il tient à toi.**

 **\- Je sais… Mais ne fais pas naitre de faux espoirs en moi, s'il te plait…**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Hey les deux pipelettes, venez mettre la table, s'il vous plait !**

Le leader grimaça. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont Himchan venait de l'appeler. Il lui fit savoir en lui collant une légère claque dans le bas du dos lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Cela fit sourire YoungJae qui prit les verres qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire juste à côté de DaeHyun. Il le frôla et ne put s'empêcher de voir le sourire naître sur les lèvres de son Hyung. Un léger sourire illumina son visage à lui aussi lorsque DaeHyun murmura :

- **Arrête de me déconcentrer, tu veux ?**

 **\- Mais je ne fais rien, moi.** Dit-il, l'air innocent.

\- **C'est cela même.**

 **\- Bah oui.**

 **\- Ne recommencez pas à vous chamailler, vous deux.** Dit Zelo qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. **Après ca tourne mal et vous êtes tristes.**

 **\- D'accord, Zelo.**

Ils passèrent vite à table.

\- **C'est bon ce que tu as fait, Dae'.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu devrais cuisiner plus souvent.**

 **\- Si tu sous-entends que je devrais cuisiner à ta place, tu rêves Jae'.**

Ce dernier grimaça et donna un coup de pied à son ami sous la table qui grimaça à son tour.

\- **Dommage, j'aurais essayé.**

 **\- Rêve toujours.**

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis ils désignèrent YoungJae comme celui qui resterait éveillé pour faire la vaisselle. Les autres allèrent dans la chambre et d'ailleurs, YongGuk dut porter Zelo qui s'était endormi sur la table. Ils se dirent tous au revoir et YoungJae se mit au travail. Il profita du calme de la maison pour mettre au clair ses pensées.  
D'ailleurs, un prénom occupait ses pensées : DaeHyun.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et même s'il essayait de l'oublier, il y'avait toujours ces petites attentions pour raviver la flamme qui brûlait en lui. Et ça, ça le désespérait.  
Et puis,il y'avait YongGuk et Himchan. Himchan qui savait et qui voulait en profiter et YongGuk qui savait mais qui se taisait et compatissait. Le jour et la nuit.  
Il savait parfaitement qu'ils s'étaient disputés à son propos mais ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était.  
YoungJae soupira. Sa vie n'avait rien de simple. Une question traversa ses pensées comme une flèche.  
DaeHyun était-il capable de lire en lui comme d'un livre ouvert ? Si oui, ca expliquerait la casi-certitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il disait qu'il était certain de YoungJae mentait. Un frisson le parcourut d'un coup. Et s'il pouvait lire autre chose que ses pensées ? Et s'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?  
La panique s'empara de lui. Il tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il put. En plus de la panique, il y'avait la fatigue. Il en avait marre.  
YoungJae était tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut DaeHyun dans son champ de vision.

 **\- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es livide.**

 **\- Oui… Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, c'est tout.**

 **\- Besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Précise.**

 **\- Besoin de MON aide ?**

 **\- Je veux bien. Je suis épuisé.**

Ensemble, ils finirent la vaisselle et allèrent dormir chacun dans leur lit : DaeHyun en haut et YoungJae en bas. 

* * *

_Bonjour !_

 _Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent, et j'en suis désolée._  
 _Je suis très occupée et très peu chez moi doooonc... Voilà !_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils me font très plaisir !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans 3 semaines._  
 _Je sais, c'est loin... Désolée._

 _Bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances et bon courage à ceux qui n'y sont pas !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	5. Conversations spéciales

Himchan ne traînait plus seul dans la même pièce que YoungJae depuis plusieurs jours à présent. En effet, Yong Guk s'arrangeait toujours pour être là. Dans un sens, ça arrangeait le blond qui craignait la colère de son Hyung mais il savait que ce n'était que partie remise.  
Ce jour là, tous profitaient à nouveau du soleil, sauf YoungJae qui se plaignait d'être trop fatigué alors il était seul dans la chambre et écrivait dans son journal :

« _Aujourd'hui rien à signaler. Je suis fatigué. Himchan ne m'a pas encore sermonné mais je sais que ça ne durera pas. Il attend juste une occasion pour que Yong Guk le laisse me parler seul à seul. J'avoue que je redoute quand même ce moment là. Sera-t'il violent ? Une chose est sûre, il ne sera pas content … »_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire plus que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte. Il planqua le cahier en quatrième vitesse sous son oreiller et fit semblant de dormir. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma en douceur. YoungJae se força à garder les yeux fermés. La personne s'assied au pied du lit et appelle son nom :

 **\- YoungJae. Tu peux cesser de faire semblant de dormir maintenant.**

 **\- Comment tu sais que je fais semblant ?**

 **\- Je ne le savais pas.**

Le jeune homme se maudit de sa stupidité et fit face à Himchan.

- **Je parie que tu sais de quoi je vais parler.**

 **\- J'ai des doutes, en effet.**

YoungJae fit face à son Hyung. Ce dernier semblait calme.

- **Yong Guk t'a forcé à lui dire, hein ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte.**

 **\- Il me l'a dit.**

 **\- Ah…**

Himchan posa une main sur l'épaule de YoungJae.

\- **Tu sais parfaitement que le fait que Yong Guk sache mon chantage ne changera rien. Je suis toujours au courant de quelque chose…**

 **\- Je sais.** Le coupa-t'il.

\- **Comme je ne pourrais plus te faire de menaces à voix haute, ne crois pas que j'oublierai ce que j'ai LU…**

Le plus jeune baissa la tête.

- **Mais je vais te laisser tranquille pendant un moment. Tu veux un conseil ?**

Le blond leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Himchan.

\- **Dis-lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Qui sait, après tout ?**

 **\- DaeHyun aime les filles.**

 **\- Tu lui as clairement posé la question ? Je ne crois pas non…**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Himchan murmura :

\- **Je ne suis pas sur de ne pas dévoiler ton secret d'un moment à l'autre.**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

 **\- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Je ne sais pas garder les secrets.**

YoungJae eut un air scandalisé.

 **\- Vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche plutôt que de la mienne, non ?**

 **\- Oui… Tu as peut-être raison.**

Himchan lui apparut tout de suite plus sympathique qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Ce dernier sortit de la pièce tandis que YoungJae se laissa tomber sur le lit. Cependant, il s'étonna de ne plus entendre de bruit de pas. Il leva la tête et regarda.  
Sur le pas de la porte se trouvaient la 90Line qui se regardait. Pas un mot n'était échangé mais soudain, YoungJae sentit une tension se propager dans l'air. Il se décida alors à sortir de la chambre pour les laisser discuter en paix. Il poussa le leader dans la pièce qui le regarda surpris et Himchan et il leur dit :

 **\- Vous semblez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire. Je vous laisse.**

Avant même que l'un des deux n'ait le temps de parler, YoungJae marchait vers le salon où les maknaes étaient en train de regarder la télévision. Il s'installa à leur côté et regarda la tv.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand Zelo le réveilla.

- **Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu sais où sont les mangas ?**

 **\- Dans la chambre pourquoi ?**

 **\- D'accord. Merci Hyung !**

Le maknae regarda JongUp et lui dit « **Viens, on va les chercher** », ce dernier acquiesça et le suivit jusque la chambre. YoungJae referma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Ca faisait cinq minutes que les maknaes étaient partis et ça commençait à l'intriguer. Il se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil aux deux. Il arriva dans le couloir et vit JongUp et Zelo plantés devant la porte entrouverte, comme statufiés. Il se plaça derrière eux et se statufia à son tour quand il vit ce qui avait empêché les deux plus jeunes de revenir.  
En effet, on pouvait voir le leader et Himchan qui étaient en proie à un échange passionné. La mâchoire de Zelo semblait tomber tandis que JongUp avait les yeux grands écarquillés. Soudain, les mains du leader se promenèrent sous le t-shirt d'Himchan et la maknae line se plaqua la main devant la bouche. C'est ce qu'il fallut à YoungJae pour réagir.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?**

 **\- Yong Guk Hyung et Himchan Hyung?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard.**

Il les entraîna de force dans le salon et ferma doucement la porte de la chambre. Quand il revint dans le salon, DaeHyun avait rejoint les maknaes et ces derniers semblaient très très perturbés.

 **\- Tu es revenu de ton interview ?**

 **\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Pour eux ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Assez compliqué à expliquer…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient HimChan Hyung et Yong Guk Hyung ?**

DaeHyun le regarda curieux. YoungJae devint rouge tomate quand il se rendit compte qu'il devrait leur expliquer. Il embarqua son Hyung avec lui dans la cuisine pour lui expliquer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vu les Hyung faire ?**

 **\- Ils étaient en train de…**

Le blond rougit à vu d'œil.

\- **De s'embrasser et plus si affinité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Ah… Comment ça se fait que Zelo et JongUp les aient vu ?**

 **\- La porte n'était pas fermée apparemment.**

L'aîné des deux écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Et maintenant, si j'ai compris, les deux veulent une explication.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Argh…**

Ils respirèrent un bon coup et retournèrent dans la pièce. Les deux maknaes les regardaient avec curiosité.

- **Alors ?**

 **\- Ce que vous avez vu, ce sont deux adultes parfaitement consentants qui font des choses d'adultes.** Dit YoungJae.

- **Oooh !**

 **\- Il n'y a rien de mal à s'embrasser et à se tripoter…** Répondit DaeHyun.

- **HYUNG !**

Ces derniers mots avaient scandalisés le blond.

 **\- Y'a pas de mal à se faire du plaisir.**

YoungJae l'aurait frappé.

- **Pas devant eux, Dae' !**

 **\- Quoi ? Ils devront bien savoir un jour. De plus, ils sont presque majeurs.**

 **\- Zelo a quinze ans.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je dis, presque.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je vous montre.**

YoungJae n'eut pas le temps de réaliser les paroles de son aîné qu'il le vit s'approcher de lui à vitesse grand V.

 **\- DaeHyun, nooon !**

 **\- Allez, juste pour cette fois.**

 **\- Ca va pas ta tête ?**

DaeHyun le plaqua contre le mur, malgré les nombreuses tentatives du plus jeune des deux pour se dégager de son emprise. Il était trop fort pour lui. DaeHyun s'attaqua à son cou tandis que YoungJae lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. DaeHyun retint un gémissement de douleur. YoungJae fit un sourire diabolique.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

 **\- Ce coup-là, tu peux être sur que tu vas le regretter.** Lui murmura DaeHyun.

 **\- Lâche-moi maintenant.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas envie.**

YoungJae soupira alors que l'aîné des deux s'attaqua à son cou. Il se sentit frissonner d'un coup et il souhaitait de tout son cœur que son Hyung ne l'ai pas senti. Il étouffa un gémissement et le Power Vocal le laissa au bout de quelques secondes. DaeHyun eut un sourire satisfait et il quitta la pièce. YoungJae était rouge tomate. Il se tourna vers les maknaes qui le regardaient comme fascinés.

- **Ne faites jamais ça, vous deux.**

 **\- Ca te fait mal ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Ce que tu as au cou ?**

 **\- J… J'ai quelque chose au cou ?**

 **\- Rouge vif même.**

YoungJae serra les poings et cria :

- **JUNG DAEHYUN !**

Il entendit un rire venant de la pièce d'à côté.

- **Non, ca ne fait pas mal.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Regardez la télévision, je vous appelle quand on mange.**

 **\- D'accord, Hyung.**

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce. Il alla dans la salle de bain et regarda à son cou. Aish. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Il tourna la tête et le vit à l'entrée de la pièce, le regard moqueur.

- **T'es malin toi. On a un concert demain, je te signale.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et comment je cache ça, moi ?**

 **\- Tu te débrouilles. Le maquillage ça existe.**

 **\- Sadique va !**

 **\- J'avoue. J'aurai dû t'en faire dans tout le cou, ca aurait semblé moins suspect.**

 **\- JUNG DAEHYUN !**

Ce dernier rit.

\- **C'est pas drôle.**

 **\- Oh si, tu verrais ta tête !**

 **\- Tu veux que je te fasse le même, peut-être ?**

 **\- Viens, si tu OSES.**

 **\- Pourquoi je n'oserais pas ?**

 **\- Allons, on sait tous les deux que je suis le plus fort des deux.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et que tu risques de perdre.**

Le plus jeune soupira.

 **\- Ca va ton égo ? Pas trop gonflé ?**

 **\- Rien que la vision de ce que tu as dans le cou le rebooste, merci à toi !**

 **\- Enf*iré !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu as très bien compris, enf*iré !**

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage de YoungJae tandis que DaeHyun commençait à se fâcher.

 **\- La vengeance a deux visages, DaeHyun Hyung.**

Il le regarda de telle façon que si ses yeux étaient des révolvers, le vocaliste était mort. Ce n'enleva pas le sourire de ses lèvres.

 **\- J'ai du boulot moi.**

Il passa à côté de DaeHyun et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Son sourire ne s'effaçait pas tandis que l'aîné le fixait, le regard empli de curiosité.

- **Tu penses vraiment que je n'oserais pas le faire ?**

 **\- Oui.**

YoungJae rit encore plus fort.

 **\- On verra.**

Ce dernier partit vers la cuisine, laissant DaeHyun en plant. C'est ce moment là que choisirent Yong Guk et Himchan pour sortir de la pièce.


	6. Le Soir Même

YoungJae était dans la cuisine à préparer le plat du soir : du riz, du poisson et un peu d'épices feront l'affaire, s'était-il dit. Il était occupé à vérifier qu'il avait tout bien réglé pour faire chauffer le riz quand il entendit :

- **Oh mon dieu !**

Il se retourna et croisa le regard du leader.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hyung ?**

 **\- Je peux te retourner la question, YoungJae. Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

Yong Guk pointa son cou du doigt. Le plus jeune rougit légèrement et JongUp entra dans la pièce.

- **C'est DaeHyun Hyung qui lui a fait.**

Le plus jeune prit une brique de jus de fruit pour lui et une pour Zelo puis retourna dans le salon.

 **\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?**

 **\- Tu connais le mot « vengeance » ? Ca semble être son leitmotiv.**

 **\- Ah … Il t'a pas raté.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Yong Guk s'apprêtait à partir quand YoungJae lui retint le bras.

\- **Faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est assez gênant, attends quelques petites minutes… Voila.**

Le plus jeune entraîna le leader jusque la table de la cuisine.

- **Il faudrait vraiment que vous pensiez à fermer la porte de la chambre quand vous êtes tous les deux, Hyungs.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Encore, j'aurai été le seul à l'avoir vu, je ne dis rien…**

Le leader pâlit.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Les maknaes vous ont vu. Toi et Himchan…**

Yong Guk commença à se dandiner sur sa chaise.

 **\- Quelle… Quelle partie ?**

 **\- Le tout début, je pense. Vous ne faisiez que vous embrasser et tu avais passé une main sous le t-shirt d'Himchan Hyung. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de voir avant que je ne les ramène au salon.**

 **\- Oh Mon Dieu… Je suis désolé YoungJae-ah.**

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, compréhensif.

 **\- Ensuite, ils me posaient des tas de questions et DaeHyun hyung est arrivé. Il n'a vraiment rien fait pour m'aider. Enfin, il répondait aux questions de façon trop… Directes… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec ce suçon dans le cou. Parce qu'il voulait leur montrer.**

 **\- Aish, ce gosse… Mais il n'est pas au courant que tu…**

 **\- Non.** Le coupa-t'il.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai moins de force que lui.**

Yong Guk ébouriffa les cheveux de YoungJae.

- **Tu nous as vu toi aussi, alors ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas Hyung.**

 **\- Quand même…**

 **\- Ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- Ta relation avec Himchan ?**

 **\- Depuis quelques mois…**

 **\- Déjà ?!**

 **\- Oui.**

Il se gratta la tête, gêné.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais…**

 **\- Comme toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je peux te retourner la question encore une fois. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit que tu…**

 **\- Par peur… De vos réaction… De la sienne…**

 **\- Donc tu me comprends.**

 **\- Oui.**

Yong Guk lui sourit.

\- **Hyung. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Ferme ta porte la prochaine fois.**

 **\- D'accord.**

L'aîné se leva et alla parler à son amant tandis que YoungJae retourna à son travail. Mais il fut vite dérangé par deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses hanches. Une tête dans son cou.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- A manger.**

Puis une paire de lèvres se posèrent dans son cou. Il frissonna.

- **Dae'… Arrête ça… S'il te plait…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur que mon œuvre d'art se sente seule ?**

 **\- Ton œuvre d'art ? Ou ta torture ?**

Il sentit le sourire de DaeHyun dans son cou.

 **\- Les deux.**

 **\- Mets la table, s'il te plait.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Ce dernier se détacha de son dongsaeng et mit la table. Ce dernier alla prévenir les autres. Cependant, il eut un choc en arrivant dans le salon lorsqu'il vit Zelo, le Zelo qu'il connaissait comme innocent et enfantin, embrasser un JongUp plus que surpris. Il resta tétanisé face à cette vue.

- **ZELO !** S'exclama Himchan derrière YoungJae.

Ce dernier se redressa et regarda ses deux hyungs, le rouge montait à ses joues. JongUp les regarda aussi, aussi gêné et le regard légèrement perdu. YoungJae s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

 **\- On mange. TOUT DE SUITE.**

Tous se rendirent dans la salle à manger et le repas se passa dans un calme absolu. Yong Guk et Himchan évitaient les regards des autres, trop gênés de savoir qu'ils ont été repérés. YoungJae évitait les regards de tous aussi, même s'il sentait de temps en temps un regard glisser sur son cou. Zelo et JongUp se taisaient, gênés d'avoir été découverts eux aussi mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. DaeHyun était, comme à son habitude, silencieux.  
A la fin du repas, YoungJae se désigna volontaire pour débarrasser la table et à la grande surprise de tous, les maknaes l'aidèrent. Puis il les expédia se brosser les dents et ils furent les premiers à aller dormir. Cependant, ils insistèrent pour que l'ainé de la Maknae Line reste avec eux un peu.  
Alors YoungJae s'installa dans le lit, les deux maknaes de chaque côté de lui.

- **Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui, Zelo ?**

 **\- On a fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Quand j'ai embrassé JongUppie.**

 **\- Non, bien sur que non, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

 **\- La réaction d'Himchan Hyung.**

 **\- Himchan Hyung pourrait bien râler sur vous puisqu'il fait pareil.**

Cette remarque les fit rire tous les trois.

\- **Dormez maintenant, demain, on a un concert.**

 **\- D'accord... Bonne nuit Hyung.**

 **\- Bonne nuit.**

Dans un geste tendre presque maternel, il fit un baiser sur le front de chacun et sortit de la pièce. Derrière la porte l'attendait DaeHyun qui lui dit :

\- **Ils dorment ?**

 **\- Je pense maintenant.**

 **\- Bien.**

Ils allèrent tous les deux vers le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Les deux autres aînés étaient dans la cuisine à parler autour d'un thé et d'un café. Au départ, DaeHyun et YoungJae étaient d'une part et d'autre du canapé. Ils n'échangeaient pas une parole, ni un regard. Ils étaient absorbés par le film à la télévision jusqu' à ce que les deux aînés entrent dans la pièce et leur disent qu'ils vont se coucher. Ils hochent la tête et leur souhaitent bonne nuit.

\- **En espérant qu'ils ne fassent rien pour réveiller Zelo et JongUp.**

 **\- T'es une vraie maman poule !**

YoungJae se tourna vers DaeHyun et lui dit :

 **\- Même pas vrai.**

 **\- Si. Assume-le, tu passes ton temps à les materner.**

 **\- Je préfère les materner que leur faire le coup que tu leur as fait tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Quel coup ?**

 **\- « Il n'y a rien de mal à s'embrasser et à se tripoter … » Je te cite.**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu penses que c'est quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- Ils sont encore trop jeunes !**

 **\- YoungJae ! JongUp a un an de moins que toi. UN AN !**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Alors il est en âge de savoir !**

 **\- Et Zelo ?**

 **\- Zelo a deux ans d'écart avec toi.**

 **\- C'est encore un bébé…**

 **\- Un sacré bébé d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, en effet.**

 **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Il est trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose.**

 **\- A cet âge-là, Ose me dire que tu ne pensais pas aux filles.**

 **\- Non, je n'y pensais pas.**

 **\- Menteur.**

Ils se fixaient, chacun de son côté du fauteuil. La télé n'était plus qu'un fond sonore.

- **Peut-être un petit peu … RANGE-MOI CE SOURIRE, JUNG DAEHYUN !**

 **\- Quand tu arrêteras, peut-être.**

 **\- Arrêter quoi ?**

 **\- De me faire sourire, idiot !**

YoungJae leva le poing d'un air menaçant mais le reposa et se contenta de lui faire une grimace.

- **Méfie-toi, Yoo YoungJae, je connais ton point faible.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

 **\- On parie ?**

 **\- Je ne fais pas ce genre de paris avec toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es persuadé que tu vas perdre ?**

 **\- Au contraire, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas te voir perdre la face face à moi.**

 **\- Comme si ce jour pouvait arriver…**

 **\- Plus vite que tu ne le penses, DaeHyun.**

 **\- Montre-moi.**

 **\- Arrête de me provoquer.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai pas envie.**

DaeHyun soupira. Il entendit YoungJae murmurer « Comme si j'avais un point faible ». Ce dernier se sentit fatigué et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il prit YoungJae par la taille et l'allongea à ses côtés.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ca se voit pas ? Je vais dormir.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et toi aussi.**

 **\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de dormir ?**

 **\- Je te le dis.**

De plus, DaeHyun resserra son emprise sur le plus jeune pour faire en sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Heureusement pour eux, le canapé était assez grand bien que YoungJae sentait le ventre de son aîné contre son dos. Il se retourna et fit donc face à son Hyung qui l'observait.

- **Au fait…**

 **\- Oui, YoungJae…**

 **\- Tu te souviens…**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De ça !**

Avant que DaeHyun n'ai le temps de réagir, YoungJae s'était déjà attaqué à son cou. Il chercha à le faire s'arrêter en le chatouillant. Au bout de quelques secondes, le plus jeune lâcha prise, complètement essoufflé tant il riait. Il fit légèrement bouger la tête du Power Vocal et lui dit avec un sourire « **Mission Accomplie** ».

- **Maintenant, Bonne nuit Hyung.**

 **\- Bonne Nuit, YoungJae.**

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, YoungJae et DaeHyun dans le canapé, les bras de l'aîné serrant l'autre contre lui, comme pour lui éviter de tomber, leurs mains enlacées. Le lendemain, quand le leader les découvrit, ils avaient les mains enlacés autour de YoungJae et ils dormaient paisiblement. 

* * *

_Bonjour !_

 _J'espère que tout le monde va bien !_  
 _Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit mais cette histoire date de 2012 donc ne vous étonnez pas des différences de style entre celle-ci et Love VS Hate 3 par exemple ^^_

 _Je posterai deux chapitres la semaine prochaine._  
 _Donc à très bientôt !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
 _Myinahla_


	7. Comme un vieux couple

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, tout lui parut étrange. Déjà parce qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. A première vue, il était dans le salon. Il regarda à la porte et vit un visage qu'il connaissait très bien. Celui du Leader. Il voulut se frotter les yeux mais ne put pas. Ses mains étaient enfermées dans d'autres mains. Surpris, il se retourna pour tomber face à face à un DaeHyun encore endormi. Son visage vira au rouge pivoine plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire « Bouh ». Il se tourna à nouveau vers Yong Guk qui était toujours là. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

 **\- Bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour Hyung. Déjà levé ?**

 **\- Il est six heures, tu peux te rendormir un peu.**

 **\- De toute manière, je suis bloqué, alors je vais devoir dormir.**

Rien que cette allusion le fit rougir et le pire, à ses yeux, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher le visage. Le leader le voyait rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Ce dernier lui sourit.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…** Dit-il… **Mais il ne veut pas te lâcher.**

 **\- J'ai remarqué,** lui sourit YoungJae.

\- **Qui sait …**

 **\- Ne dis rien de plus, Hyung. S'il te plait.**

Yong Guk s'approcha encore un peu de son dongsaeng et pointa son cou.

- **Tu sais quel est le mot anglais pour désigner les suçons ?**

Le blond le regarda, visiblement ignorant :

 **\- Love Bites. Réfléchis y un peu et rendors-toi, même les maknaes et Himchan dorment encore.**

 **\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Hyung.**

 **\- Bonne nuit.**

Il quitta la pièce. YoungJae ferma les yeux et se rendormit.  
Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, éveillé par la douceur d'une caresse. Là, il vit un pouce bouger sur sa main et il se retourna. DaeHyun l'observait dormir. Il voulut cacher son visage avec ses mains mais l'aîné l'en empêchait fermement. Alors il se retourna.

- **Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, YoungJae ?**

 **\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Dae'…**

 **\- Te fixer comment ? Comme… CA ?**

DaeHyun le bloqua et le força à se tourner vers lui.

 **\- Oui… comme ça… Arrête.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas envie.**

 **\- Sale Gosse !**

 **\- No Comment.**

YoungJae échappa à son regard quelques instants.

- **Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Huit heures.**

 **\- Et les autres ?**

 **\- Dorment profondément.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Je m'en doute puisqu'il n'y a pas de bruits.**

Il soupira.

- **T'as bien dormi ?** Lui demanda DaeHyun.

 **\- Oui. Et toi ?**

 **\- Oui. Je sais pourquoi tu as bien dormi…**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- C'est parce que j'étais là.**

 **\- Ca va les chevilles ?**

\- **Impeccable. Mais tu n'as pas nié ce que je viens de dire.**

 **\- Si tu arrêtais de dire des bêtises et que tu me laissais partir ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… non.**

Il le serra plus fort contre lui.

 **\- DaeHyun…**

 **\- Oooh…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ton suçon commence à partir.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Il faut pas.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

YoungJae se tourna vers lui. DaeHyun lui lança un regard équivoque.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **\- Laisse-toi faire.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non…**

 **\- Shhhh…**

Il approcha encore plus le jeune homme de lui, passa son nez le long du cou de YoungJae, l'embrassa à un endroit et prit le bout de peau qu'il choisit. Malheureusement pour le vocaliste, ce semblait être son point sensible. Il serra les dents puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à se détacher du Power Vocal. Puis ça sembla être fini.

\- **C'est mieux.**

 **\- Jung DaeHyun, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour faire ça.**

 **\- Bien sûr que j'en ai une…**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Mais tu ne la sauras pas.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- **D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas raté non plus.**

DaeHyun grimaça et commença à chatouiller YoungJae. Ce dernier se tortillait dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de tomber, alors retenu par les bras de son Hyung. Il eut alors peur de la chute et s'agrippa encore plus à lui. Ce dernier le tira à lui d'un coup sec. Le beau blond eut le cœur qui battait la chamade, tant il s'était attendu au choc du sol. Son cœur battit encore plus vite quand il se rendit compte de la proximité qui le liait à DaeHyun.

 **\- Ca va ?**

 **\- Oui… J'ai juste eu peur… C'est rien.**

 **\- Désolé…**

Il l'avait murmuré et faisait à présent un câlin à YoungJae comme pour s'excuser et l'aider à se calmer. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'au lieu d'apaiser son dongsaeng, il empirait les choses.

 **\- Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu m'étouffes…**

 **\- C'est pas grave, c'est que toi.**

YoungJae colla un coup de poing dans l'épaule de DaeHyun tandis que le sourire de celui-ci ne le quittait pas. Puis le plus jeune se redressa et alla dans la cuisine.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Le petit dej.**

 **\- Ah … Je vais me laver.**

 **\- File, ça sentira meilleur.**

Il récolta une grimace de sa réflexion. Il mit en marche la machine à café et prépara le riz, comme il savait que les maknaes devaient avoir un petit déjeuner complet. Il préparait tout en vitesse avant que les autres n'aient à se lever. A ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna. YoungJae accourut et décrocha. C'était le manager qui lui disait qu'ils devaient être prêts dans au maximum deux heures. Il acquiesça et salua son manager. Il raccrocha quand il vit DaeHyun.

DaeHyun sortait de la salle de bain et se ramenait vers la cuisine.

- **C'est Manager Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui… OMO ! JUNG DAEHYUN !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- FILE ENFILER UN T-SHIRT !**

 **\- De quoi, enfiler un t-shirt ? Je suis bien comme ça. Et puis, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de réveiller les autres et de les mettre de mauvaise humeur, n'est ce pas ?**

YoungJae luttait pour ne pas le regarder. Il recentra son attention sur le repas qui cuisait.

- **Pourquoi tu fais autant de trucs ?**

 **\- Pour les petits. Ils doivent beaucoup manger.**

 **\- Tu recommences à les materner.**

A ce moment précis, le blond lui tira la langue.

- **Méfie-toi, Yoo YoungJae.**

 **\- C'est cela même. Tu peux t'occuper de tout ça ? Je vais me laver aussi.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire et respira un bon coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de DaeHyun ? Premièrement le suçon, ensuite le forcer à dormir avec lui et enfin se montrer torse nu face à lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. S'il savait à quel point il poussait le plus jeune dans ses retranchements…

D'ailleurs, DaeHyun était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Oui, il rêvait parfois de DaeHyun… Plus souvent qu'il ne devrait d'ailleurs. C'est quand il se rendit compte de ce genre de choses qu'il commença à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité.  
Pourquoi rougissait-il comme un imbécile face à lui ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas quand une fan s'approchait trop près de lui ? Parfois, il jalousait les Babyz pour être capable de faire naître de tels sourires sur ses lèvres.  
Il secoua la tête. C'était évident, il n'était pas près de passer outre son crush sur DaeHyun. Et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Il s'approcha du lavabo, le remplit d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage en premier. Aigh, de l'eau froide ! Il se lava puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il rejoignit son Hyung et se stoppa à l'entrée de la pièce. Bon sang ! Même de dos, il était beau. Il soupira, supprima cette pensée de sa tête et le rejoignit.

- **Tu t'en sors ?**

 **\- Oui. Yoo YoungJae !**

 **\- C'est moi ?**

 **\- Retire-moi ça !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu l'as mis à l'envers, idiot.**

 **\- Oh.**

Il vérifia. En effet, il avait mis son étiquette devant. Zut ! Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle de bain quand il sentit son t-shirt se soulever tout seul. D'un coup, il fut torse-nu en face du garçon qui l'attirait tellement.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je t'aide. Et dépêche-toi de me mettre ce maillot au sale.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il sent le chacal.**

YoungJae lui administra un coup de poing à l'épaule.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Quoi, non ?**

 **\- Non, je ne le ferais pas.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et si je te force à le faire ?**

 **\- Essaie pour voir.**

Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait perdre à ce jeu de provocation mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. DaeHyun fit quelques pas en sa direction, lui prit le t-shirt des mains et alla le mettre dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il lui dit.

\- **Je te défends d'aller le récupérer.**

 **\- Sinon ?**

 **\- Tu le paieras.**

 **\- Ooouh, j'ai peur.**

YoungJae fit son possible pour rester un maximum de dos au Power Vocal. Il s'occupait du riz et il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et une tête se poser sur son épaule, comme un rituel.

- **T'as bientôt fini ?**

 **\- DaeHyun-Hyung, si tu es si impatient, fais-le toi-même.**

 **\- Te fâche pas…**

Le plus jeune soupira. Les mains de DaeHyun touchèrent son petit bedon. Ce dernier se tendit.

 **\- T'aimes pas ?**

 **\- A ton avis, pour quelle raison je porte un t-shirt tout le temps ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça mignon, moi.**

Plus un mot ne fut échangé. YoungJae arrêta le gaz et DaeHyun l'aida à poser les plats sur la table tandis que les B.A.P se levaient petit à petit. A commencer par le leader.

 **\- Où sont passés vos t-shirts ?**

 **\- Enlevés et mis au sale sur ordre de Môssieur DaeHyun.**

 **\- Ah D'accord.**

Yong Guk et YoungJae échangèrent un regard. Il savait clairement où voulait en venir le leader. Et s'il avait raison, après tout ? DaeHyun se comportait de façon étrange, oscillant entre la limite de la camaraderie et d'une attitude de couple.

- **Ah notre vieux petit couple !** Dit Himchan, appuyant chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- **Nous ne pouvons être un vieux petit couple dans la mesure où nous ne sommes déjà pas un couple.**

 **\- Mais vous avez les attitudes d'un couple.**

 **\- Ca, t'es bien placé pour le savoir.**

Himchan lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue. DaeHyun et Yong Guk rirent. Voyant que les maknaes ne se lèvent pas, il alla les réveiller. Encore une excellente excuse pour rester loin de DaeHyun et prendre un t-shirt. « Un vieux petit couple » … Aigh … Ca le rendait fou !  
Il se concentra sur autre chose tandis qu'il frappait à la porte des maknaes encore endormi. Les réveiller lui changerait les idées.

* * *

 _Coucou !_

 _Une nouvelle semaine qui sera remplie de bonnes nouvelles pour ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes._  
 _En effet, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre par jour jusqu'à jeudi inclus. (Et jeudi, j'en posterai 2 !)_

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Merci de votre patience. Ca me fait très plaisir._  
 _Et je ne vous décevrai pas._  
 _Je ferai de mon mieux ! :)_

 _A demain alors ?_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	8. Avant-Après Concert

Alors que le concert n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, tous les membres de B.A.P se tenaient les uns les autres par les épaules, comme l'aurait fait une équipe de football américain avec en meneur de jeu un Yong Guk survolté.

 **\- Ce soir, c'est notre soir.**

 **\- Ouai !**

 **\- On va tout gérer !**

 **\- Ouai !**

 **\- Ils vont en redemander !**

 **\- Ouai !**

 **\- A trois, FIGHTING… 1… 2… 3 !**

 **\- FIGHTING !**

Ils se séparèrent pour se mettre en file indienne. Tous tremblaient d'excitation tandis qu'ils entendaient les fans crier et chanter en même temps. Puis ce fut le moment où chacun montèrent sur scène. JongUp en premier, suivi de YoungJae, puis DaeHyun, puis Zelo, Himchan et enfin Yong Guk. Les fans hurlaient. Le concert commença.  
Pendant plus de deux heures, les B.A.P se donnèrent à fond sur scène, faisant totalement oublier aux fans présents qu'ils n'étaient que des rookies. Une fois le concert fini, ils retournèrent en coulisse, s'enfermèrent dans la loge et firent exploser leur joie.

 **\- On a réussi ! On a réussi !**

 **\- Ils étaient survoltés, c'était génial !**

 **\- Vivement le prochain !**

Tandis que la Maknae Line explosait de joie, la « Older » Line, elle, faisait pas la même tête.

- **Et si on allait coucher maintenant ?**

 **\- J'en peux plus.**

 **\- Mon lit m'appelle. Vite Vite Vite !**

Les trois se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé tandis que les trois plus jeunes parlaient avec joie. YoungJae décida d'aller l'embêter un peu.

- **Alors comme ça, il est fatigué DaeHyunnie ! C'est chou !**

Il lui pinça la joue, ne récoltant qu'une grimace puis il vit le regard de l'aîné des deux s'illuminer.

- **Oui, je suis fatigué. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'un nounours pour dormir.**

Il saisit YoungJae par le poignet et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis le tint contre lui en encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

- **Hey ! C'est pas juste. Laisse-moi partir.**

 **\- Non.**

Le blond fit une grimace. Le Power Vocal s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- **Je sais que tu aimes bien être mon nounours.**

 **\- Déjà, qui t'as dit une bêtise pareille ? Et t'insinues quoi ? Que je suis gros ?**

 **\- J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit que j'aimais tes rondeurs.**

Le plus jeune détourna le regard tandis que la 90Line échangeait un regard. DaeHyun et YoungJae se tournaient vraiment autour. C'était tellement flagrant. Ils sourirent.  
YoungJae tenta de sortir de l'emprise du beau garçon qui le tenait en otage. Sans aucun succès, étant donné que son ami était bien plus musclé que lui. Il l'approcha de lui encore plu et le força limite à lui faire un câlin. N'ayant aucune chance de pouvoir résister à ça, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'aîné qui sourit face à cette défaite du plus jeune. Il discutait joyeusement avec les deux autres maknaes quand le manager vint les voir. Il fut surpris en premier lieu de trouver YoungJae sur les genoux de DaeHyun.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- C'est rien, c'est la punition de YoungJae.**

 **\- Punition ?** Répéta le manager, incrédule.

 **\- C'est une histoire entre eux** , expliqua brièvement le leader.

\- **Bien. Le van vous attend derrière. Rejoignez-le dans cinq minutes maximum.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci.**

Les B.A.P regardèrent leur manager partir et se regardèrent. Tous se levèrent à l'exception de DaeHyun. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas ?** Demanda Zelo.

- **Il semblerait que YoungJae se soit endormi sur DaeHyun.** Commenta Himchan.

 **\- En effet, ta punition est très efficace. Au final, c'est qui le nounours de qui ?**

Le Power Vocal adressa une magnifique grimace au leader qui se moquait de lui. Il tenta de secouer doucement le plus jeune des deux, mais il ne parvint pas à le réveiller. Alors il passa un bras sous les jambes du bel endormi, un autre bras était derrière son dos. Il se leva comme ça, YoungJae encore parfaitement endormi dans ses bras.

 **\- Ca va aller ?** demanda le leader.

- **Je pense. Il n'est pas si lourd que ça.**

 **\- Il serait ravi de l'apprendre, j'en suis sûr.** Rit Himchan.

Yong Guk fut le premier à sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par DaeHyun et YoungJae. Derrière se trouvaient les deux maknaes et Himchan fermait la marche. Sous le regard ébahi de certains membres du staff, DaeHyun portait sans aucune difficulté apparente le jeune homme que rien ne perturbait. Ils arrivèrent près du van et s'organisèrent.  
Yong Guk ouvrit les portes arrière du van tandis que DaeHyun faisait le tour. Il se détacha lentement de l'étreinte du jeune endormi alors que le leader l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le siège du milieu. Les deux maknaes s'installèrent au fond tandis que Himchan était juste à côté de YoungJae qui avait DaeHyun à ses côtés. Le leader s'installa à l'avant avec le Manager.  
Pendant le trajet, pas une parole ne fut échangée. Tous semblaient endormis… Sauf Yong Guk et DaeHyun. Le rappeur se tourna pour vérifier les endormis.

 **\- DaeHyunnie. Tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas sommeil.**

 **\- Si toi, tu n'as pas sommeil, il y'en a un qui a sommeil pour deux.** Sourit-il.

DaeHyun tourna sa tête vers YoungJae qui était encore paisiblement endormi. Ca le fit sourire aussi.

- **Tu sais,** continua l'aîné du groupe, **je sais que vous avez dormi ensemble hier.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui. Je sais même que YoungJae s'était réveillé avant toi. Je lui ai parlé et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de te réveiller.**

Yong Guk observa son DongSaeng poser un regard tendre vers le "beau au bois dormant" à ses côtés.

\- **C'était ton initiative de ne pas dormir dans la chambre ?**

 **\- Oui. Comme il était relativement tard, je lui ai conseillé de ne pas aller réveiller les autres.**

 **\- Conseillé ou imposé ton choix ?**

 **\- Allons Hyung, tu me connais !**

 **\- D'accord, tu lui as imposé.**

 **\- Hyung !**

Les contestations du 3eme membre le plus âgé du groupe fit encore plus sourire le leader. Il s'était retourné pour le voir quand quelque chose d'autre le fit encore plus sourire.  
Dans son sommeil, YoungJae avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'un DaeHyun qui n'osait plus bouger.

- **Vous étiez mignons tous les deux.**

Il vit tout de suite l'embarras dans les yeux du Power Vocal.

 **\- Merci, Hyung.**

 **\- De rien. Maintenant essaie de dormir.**

 **\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Hyung.**

 **\- Bonne nuit.**

Avec un sourire paternel sur son visage, Yong Guk observa DaeHyun s'endormir la tête contre la vitre du van. Il se retourna et s'endormit à son tour.

A leur arrivée au dortoir, Yong Guk se retourna pour réveiller tout le monde et vit une chose plutôt plaisante à ses yeux : DaeHyun dormait avec la tête posée au dessus de celle de YoungJae. Derrière, on voyait Zelo allongé sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur les genoux de JongUp, lui aussi endormi mais avec une main dans les cheveux du maknae. Il descendit de la voiture, réveilla Himchan à sa façon [d'un baiser] et laissa la maman du groupe s'occuper de réveiller les maknaes tandis qu'il s'occupait de réveiller soit YoungJae soit DaeHyun. Comme attendu, le Power Vocal se réveilla en premier.

 **\- Tente de réveiller YoungJae.**

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme encore endormi.

- **Autant que je le porte encore.**

 **\- Ca va aller ?**

 **\- Oui, ca va aller. On va dormir dans le canapé encore, je pense. Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourrais-tu tourner le canapé vers le mur pour qu'aucun de nous ne tombe pendant la nuit ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

DaeHyun s'extirpa du van, les jambes encore endormies. Il marcha un peu puis prit son courage à deux mains et porta à nouveau YoungJae. Au départ, il eut un peu de mal mais une fois qu'il s'était habitué au poids du jeune homme, tout allait pour le mieux. Il traversa le dortoir et se rendit dans le salon. Il déposa YoungJae le dos contre le canapé tandis qu'il allait chercher une couverture suffisamment grande pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'avancer beaucoup qu'Himchan lui tendait une bonne couverture. Il le remercia, enleva les chaussures de l'endormi puis ôta les siennes. Il s'installa, recouvrit YoungJae de la couverture et lui aussi par la même occasion, regarda un peu le jeune homme dormir, puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

 **\- Je t'aime.** Murmura-t'il, surtout pour lui.

Il s'endormit juste après, inconscient du fait qu'une personne l'a entendu et à présent souriait dans son coin.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Comme promis, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ;)_  
 _Il est... surprenant, non ?_

 _Merci aux personnes ayant commencé à lire cette fanfic en cours de route, et merci à ceux et celles qui la lisent depuis le départ._  
 _Voir vos commentaires me réchauffent le coeur._

 _J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire !_

 _A demain ?_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	9. Les Murs Ont Des Oreilles

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, DaeHyun ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le soleil l'aveuglait. Il se retourna donc pour éviter le soleil quand il entendit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

 **\- Embêté par le soleil ?**

 **\- Oui… Tu peux tirer le rideau, s'il te plait ?**

YoungJae l'observait de l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

- **Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.**

 **\- Sadique.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

DaeHyun saisit l'oreiller qui se trouvait à sa portée et lui lança à la figure. YoungJae s'approcha du fauteuil et enjamba son aîné. Il lui saisit les poignets tandis que le Power Vocal se débattait.

- **Tu disais quoi ?**

YoungJae savourait sa victoire malgré les regards noirs qu'il récoltait de la personne qu'il maintenait en prisonnier. Soudain, il s'arrêta de bouger et aussitôt, le blond sentit le danger venir. Il avait beau tenir les poignets de sa victime, il ne pouvait pas imaginer toutes les possibilités qui traversaient l'esprit du jeune homme à cet instant précis.

\- **Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu ici ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Pourquoi étais-tu à l'entrée de la pièce quand je me suis réveillé ?**

 **\- Ah… ça… Je passais dans le coin et je t'ai vu bouger.**

 **\- Et ?**

YoungJae le regarda surpris.

- **Et quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai la sensation que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.**

 **\- Parce que tu te crois en position de me tirer les vers du nez ?**

 **\- Oh, si tu le prends comme ça…**

D'un geste assuré et rapide, il inversa les rôles.

- **Tu disais, YoungJae ?**

 **\- Méchant Hyung.**

 **\- Je sais. Alors dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas dit.**

 **\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?**

 **\- J'aime déjà mieux ce type de réflexion.**

 **\- DaeHyun…**

 **\- Dis-moi ce que tu ne m'as pas dit.**

YoungJae se sentait très mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que DaeHyun était plus près que ne l'aurait été une simple connaissance. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux deux. Il chercha à éviter le regard du jeune homme qui l'écrasait à cette instant précis parce qu'il le troublait. Enormément. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. Il sentait sa peau prendre une teinte rosée qu'il n'appréciait pas trop.

- **DaeHyun ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu m'écrases.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ça.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Balance le morceau.**

 **\- C'est pas plutôt « crache le morceau » ?**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien compris, dis-moi.**

 **\- Je suis venu parce que… Euh…**

DaeHyun attendait avec une certaine impatience que le plus jeune dise ce qu'il a à dire.

 **\- Je…**

Il baissa le ton, dans un murmure à peine audible, finit sa phrase.

- **T'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner… Pour te dire merci…**

Le beau jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il était vraiment surpris. Maintenant, le beau blond était devenu rouge pivoine.

 **\- C… Comment tu as su ?**

 **\- Disons que certaines personnes dans cet appartement ne savent pas tenir leur langue.** Lui sourit-il.

DaeHyun lui rendit son sourire. Il approcha son visage encore plus près de celui de son Dongsaeng et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

 **\- Merci.**

Il se pressa de se libérer de l'étreinte de YoungJae et partit dans la salle à manger. Il avait les joues légèrement rosies. Il croisa Yong Guk dans la cuisine-salle à manger.

\- **Salut Hyung.**

 **\- Oh, salut DaeHyun. Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ca va, merci. Et toi ?**

 **\- Très bien.**

Il était là à boire un café et à lire un journal.

\- **Les maknaes dorment encore ?**

 **\- Oui, ils étaient vraiment fatigués.**

Yong Guk leva son regard de son journal et regarda DaeHyun.

 **\- Où est YoungJae ?**

 **\- Dans le salon.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?**

 **\- Moi ? Mais rien !**

Le leader lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- **La vraie question est : Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- Dit quoi ?**

 **\- Pour hier ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es la seule personne levée.**

Le garçon aux cheveux violet ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- **Finement observé.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- En fait…**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yong Guk s'était réveillé aux côtés d'un Himchan profondément endormi. Il sourit à cette vue, puis il baissa son regard pour voir les maknaes dormir à poing fermés. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il décida de se lever quand il vit l'heure. Il sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec précaution. Il arriva dans la cuisine où il vit un YoungJae encore endormi qui buvait son café. Il avait l'air tout hagard._

 _ **\- Hyung.**_

 _ **\- YoungJae ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

 _ **\- Quand ça ?**_

 _ **\- Hier soir.**_

 _ **\- Aah, Hier soir !**_

 _Yong Guk s'installa près du jeune endormi à présent mieux réveillé qui le fixait, avide de savoir._

 _- **Hier, après le concert, tu as fait une farce à DaeHyun qui t'as forcé à s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour te « punir »…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Tu t'es endormi sur ses genoux. Et il t'a porté jusqu'au van et jusqu'au salon.**_

 _ **\- Faut que je le remercie alors.**_

 _ **\- Tu as raison.**_

 _ **\- Merci Hyung.**_

 _ **\- De rien, YoungJae.**_

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

 **\- Ensuite, il s'est dirigé vers la cuisinière et t'as fait un déjeuner puis il est allé voir après toi et toi voila.**

 **\- Ah … D'accord.**

DaeHyun but une gorgée de son café, mordit dans son déjeuner. Le silence régnait. C'est ce moment que choisit YoungJae pour émerger du salon.

- **J'ai remis le canapé normalement, maintenant, je vais me laver. A tout à l'heure.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure.**

Et ce dernier disparut dans la salle de bain. Ils entendirent de l'eau couler et le leader reprit la parole :

\- **Tu comptes lui dire quand ?**

DaeHyun tenait sa tasse à café dans la main, suspendit son geste et demanda :

 **\- Lui dire quoi, Hyung ?**

Il prit une gorgée du café.

\- **Que tu l'aimes, tiens !**

Effet instantané. Sous l'effet de la surprise, DaeHyun recracha son café. Il toussa un peu tandis que le leader attendait patiemment qu'il s'en remette.

 **\- C…** _*tousse*_ **comment tu sais ça, toi ?** _*tousse*_

 **\- Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ?**

Il lui lança un regard le défiant de dire que c'était le cas.

- **J'avais déjà des soupçons… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul…**

 **\- Qui d'autre ?**

 **\- A ton avis ?**

 **\- Himchan ?**

 **\- Bingo. On en parle de temps en temps ensemble. Bref…**

 **\- On croirait des parents qui parlent de leurs enfants.**

L'homme aux cheveux violet décida d'ignorer sa remarque.

\- **On avait des soupçons et quand on est rentré du concert, je suis le dernier à être allé coucher. Il fallait que je ferme tout, puisque tout le monde était parti. Et comme tu étais occupé à porter YoungJae et que tu étais fatigué toi aussi, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aide. Je suis passé à côté du salon, j'allais te dire bonne nuit quand je t'ai entendu le murmurer…**

DaeHyun pâlit.

 **\- Il… Il n'est pas au courant ?**

 **\- Non. D'ailleurs, ça doit être le seul de cette maison à ne pas le savoir.**

Il passa du blanc pâle au rouge pivoine en l'espace de quelques secondes. Yong Guk, lui, semblait apprécier les réactions de son DongSaeng. Il continua à boire son café comme si de rien n'était et quand il n'en eut plus, il s'en refit une tasse. DaeHyun mangeait en silence.

 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?**

 **\- Je…. Je n'avais pas vraiment songé à lui dire, tu vois. Ca serait resté un secret pour moi.**

Yong Guk secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. YoungJae revint dans la cuisine.

- **C'était bon ?** Demanda-t'il à DaeHyun.

- **Très, merci.**

Leur échange était surveillé par un leader qui pensait passer incognito en lisant son journal.

- **Je vais me laver.**

 **\- D'accord.**

DaeHyun partit à son tour. YoungJae s'assied à l'endroit où se trouvait son hyung quelques instants plus tôt.

\- **Tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- Que c'était toi qui me l'avais dit ?**

 **\- Il l'a deviné tout seul.**

 **\- Tu lui as raconté ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- TOUT ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Il y'a des choses que je lui ai caché…**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _- **Hyung.**_

 ** _\- YoungJae ?_**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

 ** _\- Quand ça ?_**

 ** _\- Hier soir._**

 ** _\- Aah, Hier soir !_**

 _Yong Guk s'installa près du jeune endormi à présent mieux réveillé qui le fixait, avide de savoir._

 _- **Hier, après le concert, tu as fait une farce à DaeHyun qui t'as forcé à s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour te « punir »…**_

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

 ** _\- Tu t'es endormi sur ses genoux. Et il t'a porté jusqu'au van et jusqu'au salon._**

 _YoungJae écarquilla les yeux._

 _- **Je … je me suis endormi sur lui ? T'es sérieux là ?**_

 ** _\- Très._**

 _Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues rougissantes._

 ** _\- Oh bon sang…_**

 ** _\- Il a essayé de te réveiller mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Alors il t'a porté jusqu'au van et jusqu'au salon car il l'a décidé comme ça._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi c'est lui qui m'a porté ?_**

 ** _\- Parce que tu étais sur ses genoux et qu'avant qu'on prenne une quelconque initiative, il te portait déjà._**

 ** _\- Ooh… Rassure-moi, je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil ?_**

 _- **Non.**_

 _Il soupira doucement sous le regard amusé de son Hyung._

 ** _\- Faut que je le remercie alors._**

 ** _\- Tu as raison._**

 ** _\- Merci Hyung._**

 ** _\- De rien, YoungJae._**

 _YoungJae s'approcha de la gazinière et fit le déjeuner de DaeHyun. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et Yong Guk l'avait bien remarqué._

 ** _\- On croirait une épouse qui fait le repas de son mari._**

 ** _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hyung… Il n'est pas gay et il ne sait pas que je m'intéresse à lui._**

 ** _\- Si tu le dis._**

 _YoungJae finit sa tâche ménagère en sifflotant puis il déposa tout sur la table._

 ** _\- Je vais aller voir s'il dort encore._**

 ** _\- File, jeune amoureux…_**

 ** _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… C'est gênant._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qui est gênant ? D'être amoureux ?_**

 ** _\- Non… Enfin… Arf…_**

 _Il ne répondit plus rien et partit dans le salon._

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

 **\- Ouf… Merci Hyung de ne pas tout lui avoir dit.**

 **\- Mais de rien.**

YoungJae partit s'allonger dans le salon. Yong Guk resta seul dans la cuisine. Il était amusé et exaspéré par le comportement de ses dongsaengs. Combien de temps comptaient-ils se tourner autour encore ? Même Zelo et JongUp ne se tournaient plus autour, s'ils s'étaient tournés autour auparavant, soit dit en passant.

S'ils savaient…

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Comme promis, le fameux chapitre !_  
 _Avouez que vous saviez que YongGuk serait derrière tout ça._  
 _Après tout, les murs ont des oreilles mais ils savent aussi garder un secret ;)_

 _A demain pour la suite ;)_  
 _Souvenez-vous, deux chapitres demain !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	10. La Discussion

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, tous se trouvaient dans la salle de répétition et travaillaient d'arrache pied leurs chorégraphies, sachant qu'ils avaient encore des lacunes et que Yong Guk aimait la PERFECTION sous tout les angles possibles et imaginables. Ils en étaient à présent à quatre heures de répétition acharnées. Le leader passait son temps à râler sur les maknaes qui ne semblaient pas très concentrés. Tous allaient presque tomber de fatigue mais l'aîné du groupe insistait pour continuer, malgré les regards noirs qu'il récoltait. Ils recommencèrent pour une énième fois la danse de Power où Zelo se trompa encore, ce qui réveilla une fois encore la colère de Yong Guk.

- **Vous êtes vraiment bons à rien aujourd'hui ou quoi ?**

 **\- Yong Guk Hyung, il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.** Proposa YoungJae. **On pourra reprendre demain.**

Yong Guk se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

- **Je suis de son avis. Si on continue, ils vont finir par se blesser et là, ils seront vraiment bons à rien.** Appuya Himchan.

\- **Exactement.** Conclut DaeHyun.

Le leader les fixa tous les trois et soupira.

- **On arrête pour aujourd'hui. Mais vous avez intérêt à assurer demain ! C'est clair ?**

 **\- Oui, Yong-Guk Hyung !**

Tous reprirent leur affaire et retournèrent vers le dortoir. Himchan se tenait en retrait avec YoungJae. Les deux mamans du groupe étaient inquiètes. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des deux maknaes pour qu'ils ratent la partie à laquelle ils excellaient en temps normal. Les maknaes traînaient à l'avant, la tête baissée tandis que DaeHyun tentait de calmer Yong Guk. Ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir et aussitôt, les maknaes se séparèrent. Zelo partit dans la chambre tandis que JongUp alla dans le salon. Les deux membres du groupe échangèrent un regard et chacun partit dans une direction. YoungJae se dirigea vers la chambre alors que Himchan allait dans le salon.  
Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêcha d'entrer. Il vit Zelo allongé sur le lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller. Le blond s'approcha donc doucement de lui et posa une main sur son dos.

 **\- Zelo...**

Ce dernier retira son visage de l'oreiller et regarda son Hyung.

 **\- Hyung…**

 **\- Tu veux parler de tes soucis avec moi ?**

Zelo se redressa et regarda YoungJae, les yeux emplis de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Alors le maknae laissa les larmes couler librement. Le beau blond le berçait comme on bercerait un enfant. Sauf que là, c'était un grand enfant d'un mètre quatre-vingt trois et de soixante trois kilos sans oublier le fait qu'il avait quinze ans. YoungJae s'allongea sur le lit et Zelo passa un bras autour du torse de son Hyung alors qu'il avait posé sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci. Il se calmait doucement. L'aîné des deux passait ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune comme par habitude. La respiration du maknae était régulière puis il prit la parole.

\- **Hyung… Comment tu le sais quand tu es amoureux ?**

YoungJae tourna sa tête vers lui.

- **Pardon ?**

 **\- Comment on peut le savoir ?**

 **\- Simplement en écoutant ton cœur.**

 **\- Et s'il est trop confus pour me le dire ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire par trop confus ?**

 **\- S'il envoie des messages contraires ?**

 **\- Pour que tu le saches, je vais te poser des questions, tu devras me répondre franchement, d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas du torse de son hyung qui continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

 **\- D'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es amoureux ?**

 **\- J'ai le cœur qui bat vite… plus que d'habitude.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et je suis jaloux.**

 **\- Oh. Jaloux du fait qu'il soit proche de quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu aimes quand il est près de toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu aimes quand il s'occupe de toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu ressens des papillons dans l'estomac quand il est là ? Quand il te touche même le bras ?**

 **\- Des papillons ?**

 **\- Ou si tu sens quelque chose d'étrange mais d'agréable dans ton ventre à ces moments là ?**

Le maknae mit un peu de temps à répondre.

\- Je crois bien.

 **\- Tu regardes d'autres garçons que lui de la même façon ?**

 **\- Je ne crois pas.**

 **\- Tu aimes quand il chante ?**

 **\- Oh oui.**

 **\- Cherche pas, tu es amoureux.**

 **\- Aish…**

YoungJae se redressa, surpris de la réaction de Zelo.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Bah… Ce n'est pas réciproque.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Il ne m'aime pas en retour.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne t'aime pas en retour ?**

 **\- Il ne me voit que comme un ami.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas.**

 **\- Et puis… Il regarde toujours les Babyz filles qui passent.**

 **\- Normal, ce sont nos fans, pabo !**

 **\- Même, elles sont jolies, et je suis jaloux dans ses moments là.**

Zelo avait baissé la tête, comme honteux. YoungJae eut un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- **Quoi ?** Demanda Zelo, le remarquant.

 **\- Tu es chou quand tu es jaloux.**

 **\- Hyuuung !**

 **\- Tu l'aimes, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire ?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dirais ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est pas le genre de choses à garder secret.**

 **\- Toi, tu gardes bien le silence…**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- On sait tous que tu aimes DaeHyun Hyung et pourtant, tu ne dis rien.**

 **\- C'est…**

On pouvait tout de suite voir qu'il avait été pris de court par cette remarque.

- **C'est pas pareil ! Nous, on est grands.**

 **\- Hyung, tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi.**

 **\- Même…**

Un silence gênant s'était installé. YoungJae se décida à le briser.

- **Tu as ressenti quoi quand vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

 **\- C'était bizarre… Mais c'était bien...**

Son visage rougit à vue d'œil et même à travers son T-shirt, le vocaliste le sentit, ce qui accentua son sourire.

\- **Tu n'aimerais pas recommencer et ressentir ça à nouveau ?**

 **\- Si, mais si je perdais son amitié ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu perdrais son amitié ? C'est réciproque, je te dis.**

 **\- Tout comme… Himchan Hyung et Yong Guk Hyung.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et comme toi et Dae…**

 **\- Non, là, c'est pas…**

 **\- Arrête de me contredire YoungJae Hyung. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes.**

YoungJae tenta d'éviter le regard du Maknae qui cherchait à lire dedans.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **\- Déjà, la façon dont tu te comportes avec lui.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- T'es pas pareil que quand tu es avec moi et JongUp. Avec nous, tu es la seconde maman… Avec lui, tu es… Différent.**

 **\- Tu te répètes.**

 **\- Ensuite, tu le laisses te faire ce que tu as dans le cou.**

Comme par instinct, il porta sa main à son cou, là où se trouvait le suçon.

 **\- D'ailleurs, s'il remarque qu'il commence à partir, il va te le refaire.**

Les yeux de l'aîné des deux s'agrandirent. Il posa ses mains à son cou par reflexe et son teint vira au rouge pivoine.

- **Ensuite, vous dormez ensemble…**

 **\- Tu fais pareil avec moi, je te signale.**

 **\- Pas ces derniers temps.**

Zelo voyait bien que son hyung était entêté dans l'idée de lui mentir.

\- **Et le fait que vous vous comportez déjà comme un couple marié entre vos câlins, le fait que tu t'endormes sur lui et qu'il te porte telle une mariée.**

 **\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça. On est juste meilleurs amis.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as déjà vu des meilleurs amis se faire des suçons ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Je le savais. Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas maintenant…**

 **\- Je … Et puis, on est là pour parler de tes problèmes, pas des miens.**

Zelo se redressa d'un coup et se mit à sautiller dans toute la pièce en criant :

 **\- JE LE SAVAIS ! YOUNGJAE HYUNG EST…**

Ce dernier s'était redressé à la vitesse de l'éclair et avait plaqué une main sur la bouche du maknae.

- **Tu tiens pas à ta vie, toi !**

C'est ce moment que choisit Himchan pour entrer dans la pièce.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Oh rien, on s'amuse, Hyung.**

Zelo fit un sourire diabolique à YoungJae et quitta la pièce.

 **\- Tu as parlé à JongUp ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Conclusion ?**

 **\- Il est amoureux de Zelo mais il craint que ce ne soit pas réciproque.**

\- **Même résultat ici.**

 **\- Alors il faut faire quelque chose pour eux…**

Les deux "mamans" du groupe restèrent silencieuses quelques instants quand YoungJae se redressa soudainement. Himchan lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- **Je peux compter sur toi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Dis-moi ton plan.**

 **\- Eh bien voila…**

* * *

 _Coucou !_

 _Voici le premier des deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Je posterai le deuxième plus tard dans la journée ;)_

 _Bonne journée !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	11. La Dispute

Les deux mamans du groupe étaient enfermées depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, ce qui commençait à inquiéter le leader et le leader vocal. Ils tournaient en rond dans la cuisine, en attendant qu'ils sortent.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font enfermés depuis une demi-heure ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Mais j'aime pas ça.** Dit Yong Guk.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Himchan et YoungJae pour sortir de la chambre, bras dessus, bras dessous. Yong Guk se leva et alla rejoindre son petit ami. YoungJae lâcha le bras d'Himchan en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait DaeHyun. Les deux aînés s'échappèrent dans la chambre, laissant les deux vocalistes ensemble. L'ambiance était froide. YoungJae s'approcha de lui et s'installa à la chaise à côté de lui.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant une demi-heure là dedans, avec Himchan ?**

 **\- Ca, c'est pas tes oignons, mon cher.**

 **\- Tu es au courant qu'il est pris ?**

Le blond cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- **Bien sûr que je le sais !**

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Rien.**

 **\- Tu me mens.**

L'aîné des deux n'ouvrit pas la bouche YoungJae leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Bref, quand tu te seras décidé à me dire ce qui va pas, viens me voir. Je serais près de la cuisinière.**

DaeHyun ne pouvait pas rater le ton froid du blond. Il était en colère. Il partit vers le frigo et commença à regarder dans le frigo à la recherche de quoi faire à manger. Puis il fouilla les placards et trouva un grand paquet de ramen. Impeccable. Il sortit une casserole et fit bouillir de l'eau. Il fut rejoint assez rapidement par JongUp.

- **Hyung, ca va pas ?**

 **\- Si, très bien. Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ?**

Il posa une main sur le front du danseur. Même quand il est en colère, il ne peut s'empêcher de materner les maknaes même si techniquement, il en fait parti.

\- **Tu as l'air fâché.**

 **\- Oh, c'est rien. DaeHyun a décidé de se comporter comme un imbécile.**

 **\- Ah… Pourquoi ?**

- **Je suis resté un petit moment avec Himchan. Sûrement pour ça.**

 **\- Ah, il est jaloux !**

YoungJae se retourna et regarda Himchan.

- **Besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Non merci, Hyung.**

 **\- Mais je te le dis, il est jaloux. C'est tout.**

JongUp laissa les deux mamans tranquilles ensemble tandis qu'il retrouvait les autres dans le salon.

- **De quoi il serait jaloux, sérieusement ?**

 **\- Du fait que nous soyons proches.**

 **\- Il a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.**

 **\- Tu sais, Yong Gukkie m'a fait une crise de jalousie aussi.**

 **\- Ah bon ? T'as réglé ça comment ?**

 **\- De manière adulte et responsable.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Ben…**

Himchan se mit à rougir. YoungJae comprit très vite. Il lui colla un coup sur l'épaule.

- **C'est ça que tu appelles adulte et responsable ?**

 **\- Tu verras, quand ça sera ton tour.**

 **\- Ca, c'est pas prêt d'arriver.**

 **\- Arrête, tu t'aveugles tout seul.**

 **\- Bref. Prêt à mettre ce plan à exécution ?**

 **\- Et comment ! Mais ne change pas de sujet.**

Le blond rit à la remarque du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- **A TABLE !**

Tous accoururent sauf DaeHyun qui prit son temps pour arriver.

\- **Jung DaeHyun ! Si tu ne te presses pas, les maknaes vont tout manger.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!**

Il était visiblement en pétard. Mais peut-être pas autant que YoungJae à cet instant.

- **Bien, fait ta tête de cochon. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien compris !**

 **\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? T'es bon qu'à cuisiner !**

 **\- Peut-être mais grâce à ça, t'as à manger dans ton assiette alors la ferme.**

 **\- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?**

 **\- Comment oses-tu hausser le ton ?!**

L'ambiance était électrique.

 **\- Je suis ton Hyung, respecte-moi.**

 **\- Je te respecterai peut-être le jour où tu cesseras d'être cet abruti qui fait la tête pour rien !**

 **\- Pour rien ! Tu crois vraiment que je te fais la tête pour rien !**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Alors c'est toi l'abruti !**

 **\- J'aurai aimé être moins abruti et que tu m'expliques !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas censé être le cerveau de cette maison ? Alors réfléchis un peu !**

 **\- Arrête de me parler comme ça !**

Ils se criaient littéralement dessus. Les Maknaes se bouchaient les oreilles.

- **T'es qu'un imbécile qui fait passer ses humeurs sur les autres sans aucune raison valable !**

 **\- Quoi ?!** Dit DaeHyun.

- **Tu m'as très bien compris.**

 **\- C'est la meilleure ! Pour un cerveau, tu ne sais rien du tout.**

 **\- La ferme !**

 **\- Toi, la ferme !**

 **\- VOUS DEUX, STOP !**

Yong Guk avait montré son autorité en tant que leader et les deux se turent instantanément.

- **T'as raison, Hyung. Il n'y a pas lieu de discuter avec cette tête de cochon !**

YoungJae se leva et courut vers la chambre où il s'enferma. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ne put s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pleure à cause de cet imbécile ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur soit si lourd à cet instant précis ? Plus le temps passait, et moins il avait l'impression de le comprendre. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et des bras l'encerclèrent. Il se retourna et vit JongUp et Zelo qui étaient venus le réconforter.

- **Pleure pas, Hyung. S'il te plait.** Le supplia JongUp.

- **On aime pas te savoir comme ça…**

YoungJae passa une main en dessous de ses yeux pour enlever les larmes.

- **Vous… Vous avez mangés ?**

 **\- On t'attend, Hyung.**

 **\- Allez manger, je vous rejoins après.**

 **\- Hyung…**

 **\- Zelo, fais ce que je te dis. Je vais bien, regarde.**

Le vocaliste lui fit un sourire. C'était un sourire qui sonnait faux mais les Maknaes ne dirent rien là dessus.

- **D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Hyung.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure, JongUp.**

Les deux maknaes sortirent de la pièce. YoungJae s'allongea dans son lit, bien à l'extrémité. Il s'endormit, épuisé de sa journée et d'avoir tant pleuré.

Quand il se réveilla, il devait être tard puisque la lune était très visible dans le ciel. Il se redressa et les rayons lunaires lui permirent de voir que tous étaient endormis. Zelo et JongUp dormaient enlacés, ainsi que la 90Line. Il se redressa et se leva. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller tout ce beau monde, ouvrit la porte en douceur et la referma derrière lui de la même façon. Il marcha vers la cuisine où il voulut prendre un verre d'eau. Il but en vitesse et il eut la curiosité de regarder dans le salon. DaeHyun était allongé là. Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude lui faisait dire que ce dernier ne dormait pas. YoungJae restait à l'entrée, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'approcher de lui ou rester loin et simplement retourner coucher. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit étouffé dans le salon. Comme un sanglot étouffé. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait le sanglot. Le sol craquait sous ses pas. Il s'approcha de la personne qui pleurait en silence, pleurant lui aussi. Il passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme qui pleurait.

 **\- Ne pleure pas…**

 **\- YoungJae ?**

 **\- Chuut.**

DaeHyun cessa de sangloter et laissa YoungJae enlever les larmes qui coulaient. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, et alluma une petite lampe près de lui. Il l'attira plus près de lui et enfouit sa tête contre le torse du beau blond.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû dire tout ça…**

Il plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de DaeHyun. Ce dernier l'embrassa doucement. Le vocaliste était assis sur les genoux du chanteur principal. Il caressait doucement la joue de ce dernier.

- **J'ai agis comme un idiot et je t'ai fait pleurer. Je suis désolé.**

YoungJae ne répondit rien, il s'approcha encore plus près du jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés et lui fit un énorme câlin. Ce dernier fut surpris de cette initiative.

 **\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir agi comme un idiot. Je suis désolé.**

Le Power Vocal lui rendit son étreinte tandis que le blond qui était sur ses genoux lui chuchotait à l'oreille des excuses. Puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Puis DaeHyun força le plus jeune des deux à s'allonger à ses côtés.

- **Ne t'en vas pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Sinon, j'aurais l'impression que le fait que tu m'aies pardonné ne soit qu'un rêve.**

YoungJae lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'allongea à ses côtés, les bras de l'aîné des deux l'encerclant et le rapprochant au maximum de lui. Des centaines de papillons semblaient avoir élus domicile dans son ventre et tous battaient des ailes au même moment. Il était bien et la sensation de cœur lourd qu'il avait plus tôt dans la journée s'évapora.

- **DaeHyun ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Pardon de quoi ?**

 **\- De t'avoir fait pleurer.**

Il savait qu'à cet instant précis, le jeune homme le regardait et souriait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il était ravi qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière.

 **\- C'est mes bêtises qui m'ont fait pleurer… Et le fait de t'avoir fait mal…**

 **\- Mais c'est du passé maintenant, hein ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est du passé.**

DaeHyun déposa un baiser sur le nez de YoungJae qui sourit. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le lendemain, Himchan et Yong Guk furent les premiers à se réveiller dans la chambre. Ils se souhaitèrent le bonjour par un petit baiser et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la pièce quand Himchan remarqua un détail. YoungJae ne dormait plus avec les Maknaes. Ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la pièce. Ils regardèrent dans la cuisine mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Puis ils regardèrent dans le salon et là, ils virent des cheveux blonds et des cheveux cendrés dépasser de la couverture qui recouvrait les deux endormis. Himchan se cala dans l'embrassure de la porte tandis que Yong Guk le prit par la taille et lui fit un câlin par derrière.

- **Ah, ces deux-là !** murmura le leader.

 **\- C'est l'amour qui les rend comme ça.**

 **\- L'amour plus fort que tout.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux violet et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis les deux sortirent de la pièce pour aller prendre un bain ensemble et laisser les deux amis-amants dormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Voici le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui et le dernier avant... *mauvaise nouvelle en approche*... 2 semaines. _

_Je sais, je suis désolée._

 _Mais après ces deux semaines d'attente, je pourrais vous poster des chapitres comme je le sens et finir de poster cette histoire... Et me reconcentrer sur le dernier LVSH et Le Pacte (qui attend depuis plus de deux ans si je ne me trompe pas... oops.)_

 _Merci de me lire et je vous rassure, ça va passer vite ;)_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx et à très bientôt !_

 _Myinahla_


	12. Le Plan

Une semaine après cette dispute, ils se rendaient au MCountdown !, l'émission musicale. Ils y performèrent Power et saluèrent leurs fans. A un moment, une fan réussit à briser les barrières de sécurité et s'approcha de JongUp. Elle lui glissa un bout de papier dans la poche, un baiser sur la joue très près des lèvres et fut enfin arrêtée par des gardes du corps qui la firent retourner derrière les barrières. Les filles hurlaient à en percer les tympans des garçons qui gardaient le sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le van et rentrèrent au dortoir. Tous se séparèrent : YongGuk alla faire une sieste, DaeHyun fonça sous la douche et JongUp alla dans le salon. Himchan et YoungJae s'occupèrent du repas tandis que Zelo était assis à table, visiblement énervé. Les deux mamans du groupe échangèrent un regard et se rendirent compte qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Himchan s'éclaira la gorge.

\- **Qu'as-tu pensé de notre performance, YoungJae ?**

 **\- Je trouve que nous nous sommes bien débrouillés. T'as vu comment les fans étaient contents ?**

 **\- Oh oui ! En parlant de fan, le comportement de cette fille était vraiment bizarre.**

 **\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Aller jusqu'à embrasser JongUp !**

 **\- Oui. Imagine si la sécurité n'était pas intervenue, ce qui lui serait arrivé !**

 **\- En plus, il parait que son ex lui court encore après.**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

Les deux se tournèrent instantanément vers Zelo qui se tenait près d'eux. Il avait l'air en pétard. Himchan prit l'air d'une personne prise sur le fait et YoungJae dit :

 **\- Quoi, tu n'étais pas au courant ?**

L'expression de Zelo leur donna la réponse.

\- **Tu ne savais pas que cette fille était l'amie de l'ex de JongUp ? Tu dois bien être le seul.**

 **\- Oh oui. Elle fait son possible pour le récupérer même.** Continua Himchan.

- **Et apparemment, JongUp ne s'est pas remis de leur rupture donc il envisagerait même de lui donner une seconde chance.**

Zelo partit comme une furie vers le salon. Les deux garçons se sourirent, heureux d'avoir fait réagir le jeune homme et allèrent l'épier jusqu'au salon. Heureusement pour eux, ce dernier avait laissé la porte entrouverte.

JongUp était tranquillement installé dans le canapé, à regarder un programme à la télévision. Il sursauta quand Zelo arriva en furie dans le salon.

- **Zelo-ah… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Tu… Ah… Enf*iré !**

Le maknae le gifla. JongUp resta en choc. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et semblait décidé à demander des explications.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!**

 **\- Parce que tu ne le sais pas ?!**

 **\- Je ne te poserais pas la question si je savais !**

 **\- C'était qui cette fille ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- La fille de tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ah, en plus tu me mens !**

Zelo semblait vraiment en colère. Himchan et YoungJae observaient la pièce par l'embrasure de la porte. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour faire leur petit commentaire.

 **\- La vache ! Il n'y est pas allé de main morte !**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes, je n'aimerai pas être giflé comme ça !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Les deux sursautèrent quand YongGuk arriva. Himchan plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son petit ami et lui fit signe de s'approcher :

 **\- Zelo fait une crise de jalousie à JongUp.**

Ils écoutèrent tous les trois. La scène à l'intérieur était très mouvementée.

- **Mais pourquoi je te mentirais ?**

 **\- Cette fille est l'amie de ton ex qui essaie de reprendre contact avec toi et tu crois que je n'allais pas le savoir ?**

 **\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Arrête de faire ton innocent, je le sais !**

 **\- Et qui t'a dit ça ?**

 **\- Ca ne te regarde pas !**

De la porte, on entendit un « **Oh que c'est chou** **!** ». Himchan n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et il se plaqua une main devant la bouche lorsque la pièce devint silencieuse car il pensait avoir été entendu.

\- **Zelo…**

 **\- Non, pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Tu me mens à moi, ton meilleur ami.**

 **\- Mais Junhong…**

 **\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre.**

Le maknae se libéra de l'emprise du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et s'approchait de la sortie, ce qui força le trio à se reculer en vitesse, de peur de se faire surprendre. Cependant, arrivé à mi-chemin, JongUp se mit en tête de lui barrer le passage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses faisait un pas à gauche, son ami faisait le même.  
Ce manège dura cinq bonnes minutes quand Zelo, excédé, dit :

\- **Mais tu vas me laisser passer ?**

 **\- Pas avant que tu me dises qui t'as raconté ses âneries.**

 **\- Comment ça, ces âneries ?**

Le maknae ne bougea plus.

- **Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Junhong. Je suis déçu.**

 **\- Explique-toi, je ne comprends rien.**

 **\- Cette fille, je ne la connais pas. C'est une fan comme les autres.**

 **\- C'est ça oui…**

Zelo refit un pas vers la droite mais il fut encore bloqué par un JongUp plus que perturbé.

 **\- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer bon sang !**

 **\- C'est l'amie de ton ex ?**

 **\- Zelo… Ce sont des mensonges !**

 **\- Mais oui, c'est cela.**

A la porte, Himchan avait un grand sourire tandis que YoungJae disait :

- **Purée, il est têtu comme DaeHyun.**

 **\- On parle de moi ?**

Le blond fit un bond en réalisant que le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés était sorti de la salle de bain et se tenait derrière lui. Ce qui le dérangea plus, c'était que ce dernier n'avait qu'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. YoungJae eut une lutte intérieure pour s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas.

- **DaeHyun, file enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes là ?**

 **\- Zelo fait une crise à JongUp à cause de la fan de tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ah ? Et que disait YoungJae sur mon dos ?**

 **\- Que tu étais aussi têtu que Zelo.** Répondit YoungJae.

- **C'est là que tu as tout faux. Je suis pire.**

YoungJae leva les yeux au ciel et tous se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la scène. Zelo avait tenté de pousser JongUp, sans aucun succès. Il était comme un mur de béton.

- **Ton ex veut reprendre contact avec toi. Et toi, tu veux retourner avec elle !**

Zelo luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- **Laisse-moi passer, JongUp Hyung.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas envie. De plus, je n'ai pas mis les choses au clair.**

A la porte, on entendit à nouveau YoungJae :

- **J'avais raison. DaeHyun, tu as déteint sur eux. Je les plains, les pauvres !**

DaeHyun se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et fit bouger ses lèvres de telle façon que le vocaliste put lire sur ses lèvres « **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre** » suivi d'un sourire sadique qui faillit l'aveugler. Yong Guk enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Himchan et c'est ce moment que choisit Zelo pour crier.

 **\- TU VEUX M'EXPLIQUER QUOI, HEIN ? TU VEUX RETOURNER AVEC ELLE PARCE QUE TU L'AIMES ENCORE ET QUE NOTRE BAISER, IL NE SIGNIFIAIT RIEN A TES YEUX ? ENFOIRE !**

Après ces paroles, JongUp faillit recevoir une seconde gifle s'il n'avait pas retenu le poignet du plus jeune.

- **ZELO ! CE SONT DES MENSONGES POUR LA BONNE ET SIMPLE RAISON QUE JE N'AI PAS D'EX !**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses sembla se geler sur place.

- **QU…QUOI ?!**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'ex.** Dit JongUp, sur un ton plus calme.

\- **Tu n'en as pas…** Répéta Zelo comme un automate.

\- **Non.**

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands. Il se plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- **Désolé Hyung, j'ai des comptes à régler avec Himchan Hyung et YoungJae Hyung…**

Il sembla vouloir s'approcher de la porte mais JongUp n'avait pas lâché son poignet et le rapprocha de lui.

- **Tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie là ?**

 **\- Hum… non ! Ce serait ridicule… Je me sentais mis à l'écart car je semblais être le seul à ne pas savoir…**

Himchan se tourna vers YoungJae et lui dit :

 **\- Dis donc, il ment aussi bien que toi !**

Il eut le droit à un coup de poing sur l'épaule. DaeHyun lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
Dans la pièce, Zelo était devenu légèrement rose. JongUp lui dit alors, en caressant sa joue de sa main libre :

 **\- Je t'ai donné mon premier baiser. Pas d'ex. Rien.**

 **\- Ah… Désolé d'avoir douté de toi…**

 **\- Zelo ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Ce baiser… Il avait de l'importance à tes yeux ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Par rapport à ce que tu m'as crié. Il en avait pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et…**

Zelo se dandinait sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise. JongUp sourit encore plus.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** Demanda la Maknae qui remarqua le sourire.

- **Non seulement tu me fais une crise de jalousie mais en plus, tu mens mal.**

Le plus jeune allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais JongUp posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qui ne put plus répondre. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et apprécièrent leur baiser du mieux qu'ils purent.  
Derrière la porte, deux personnes sautèrent de joie. Himchan et YoungJae se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras en criant « **ON A REUSSI** » à tue-tête en sautant dans tout les sens. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux se tournèrent vers les personnes qui les regardaient… Dont les maknaes.

- **Vous avez réussi quoi au juste ?** demanda DaeHyun.

 **\- Ce sont eux qui m'ont menti par rapport à la fan.** Dit Zelo, qui se tenait dans les bras de JongUp.

Les deux Mamans du groupe se regardèrent et furent instantanément gêné en même temps.

- **JongUp, ça te dit qu'on se venge ?**

 **\- Ca me dit… Mais j'ai mieux comme vengeance…**

Tous se tournèrent vers JongUp, l'air curieux. Ce dernier tapa sur l'épaule de DaeHyun et sur l'épaule de YongGuk. Ils échangèrent un regard avec le couple de maknae et tout de suite, les deux Mamans comprirent ce qui allait leur arriver.

- **Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on retourne à notre boulot.** Dit YoungJae.

- **Votre boulot ?**

 **\- Le repas. Allez-vous amuser pendant qu'on s'occupe de ça.** Dit Himchan.

- **Oh ça oui, on va s'amuser…**

La lueur qui brillait dans le regard du leader ne disait rien qui vaille. Les deux reculèrent et YongGuk saisit le bras d'Himchan qui se débattait.

- **Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Oh ça non.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais arriva à se dégager du leader qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le prit par la taille et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule. Il l'emmena dans la chambre. YoungJae, quant à lui, ne lâchait pas DaeHyun du regard. Il se méfiait de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et dit aux maknaes.

\- **Je me vengerais plus tard. Je vous promets de vous venger, mais plus tard.**

 **\- D'accord Hyung.**

DaeHyun retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller tandis que YoungJae s'occupait du repas seul, son compère étant aux prises d'un leader décidé à rendre justice à sa manière. Les Maknaes s'installèrent sur le canapé, comme le ferait un couple. Là, Zelo dit à JongUp :

- **Tu crois pas qu'on devrait les remercier plutôt que nous venger ?**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que Yong Guk Hyung et DaeHyun Hyung leur feront du mal ?**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Au fait, désolé de t'avoir frappé. Tu as mal ? Comment me faire pardonner ?**

 **\- J'ai bien une petite idée…**

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Merci d'avoir patienté et merci pour vos reviews :)_  
 _Me revoilà et je reste jusqu'à ce que je poste la fin de cette fanfiction et que je me replonge dans mes deux autres fanfictions en cours._  
 _Désolée pour l'attente._

 _Je vous posterai un chapitre tous les deux jours finalement. Ca me laissera le temps de pouvoir directement poster la suite des autres fanfictions juste après avoir fini celle-ci._

 _Accrochez-vous, s'il vous plait !_

 _A mercredi, donc !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	13. La Vengeance de DaeHyun

YoungJae finit de préparer le repas et tous passèrent à table. Un certain silence s'installa, que JongUp brisa.

\- **YongGuk Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui, JongUp ?**

 **\- Nous sommes bien vengés ?**

 **\- Hum… Assez bien, mais ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse.** Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Himchan pâlit aussitôt. Zelo s'étrangla de rire avec son eau et JongUp lui tapa dans le dos.

\- **Et toi, DaeHyun ?** Demanda le leader.

\- **Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

Ce fut au tour de YoungJae de pâlir. Il venait donc de se décider : Il restera le plus loin possible de DaeHyun et s'il doit être près de lui, il porterait une écharpe et s'habillerait à la façon d'un Bibendum. Il finit de manger en vitesse et fila sous la douche avant que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il alla sous la douche et tenta de vider son esprit.  
DaeHyun le cherchait vraiment. Il ne savait pas encore si son ami le faisait sciemment de le provoquer comme ça où non, mais c'était difficilement supportable pour lui. Ses sentiments remontaient à la surface à chaque fois et ils semblaient de plus en plus fort, au plus grand damn du jeune homme qui tentait de sauver son amitié d'avec celui qui fut surnommé « Busan's Won Bin ».  
L'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Il avait choisi de prendre une douche froide. Il sortit de la douche peu de temps après et fila directement se coucher dans le grand lit, se sentant soudainement épuisé. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, tous discutaient joyeusement autour du petit couple fraîchement crée. DaeHyun se sentait de trop et s'éclipsa vite fait vers la chambre. Il vit YoungJae allongé non pas dans son propre lit mais dans celui du Busan's Won Bin. Il monta alors pour le rejoindre et quand il le toucha, il eut un frisson. Mon dieu qu'il était gelé ! Il descendit aussitôt du lit et fouilla dans une armoire après une couverture très épaisse pour lui. HimChan arriva à ce moment là.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive DaeHyun ? Tu as froid ?**

 **\- YoungJae est endormi là haut et il est gelé.**

 **\- Ah… Gelé… Comment ?**

 **\- Glacial.**

Il écarquilla les yeux et lui tendit d'autres couvertures.

- **Tu en auras besoin.**

 **\- Merci.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés remonta dans le lit et enroula le corps de son meilleur ami dans la couverture. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?  
Et Himchan qui parlait de mensonges… Il ment, mais à qui ? Il secoua la tête mais décida de ne plus y penser. Tous vinrent dormir et comme DaeHyun voulait continuer à surveiller YoungJae et que les lits ne sont faits que pour trois, il souleva le corps endormi de son meilleur ami et l'emmena dans le salon. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit assez rapidement, apaisé par la respiration régulière du beau blond à ses côtés.

YoungJae se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il se retourna un peu partout pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans son lit mais dans le canapé, à côté d'un DaeHyun endormi. Il posa un bras sur son ami. Il dormait mais avait froid. Il réussi à s'extirper un peu des couvertures et prit son ami dans ses bras et le glissa à ses côtés sous les draps. Puis il entendit son ami parler :

 **\- YoungJae ?**

 **\- DaeHyun ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu étais si froid ? J'étais inquiet.**

 **\- Désolé, j'ai pris une douche froide.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai eu envie.**

- **T'as vraiment des envies bizarres !**

 **\- N'est-ce pas ?**

Puis il y'eu un silence. YoungJae pensait que son ami s'était endormi et s'apprêtait donc à se lever mais il sentit une force qui l'empêcha de se lever.

 **\- Tu ne pars pas.**

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- Si je te parle, c'est que je ne dors pas.**

 **\- Parfois, tu parles dans ton sommeil.**

 **\- Tu fais pareil.**

DaeHyun alluma une petite lampe à leur côté et observa son ami qui l'observait aussi.

- **Tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Aller aux toilettes.**

 **\- Va-y alors.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu me tiens encore !**

 **\- Ah oui...**

Il le libéra et le plus jeune alla aux toilettes. Il ne ferma pas la porte, sachant que seuls DaeHyun et lui étaient éveillés. Il se lava les mains et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir fermé la porte. Le Power Vocal entra dans la salle de bain à la grande surprise de son ami et s'approcha de lui tel un félin s'approche de sa proie. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui dit :

 **\- Tu te souviens ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De ma promesse.**

 **\- Quelle promesse ?**

 **\- Si ton suçon partait, je devais te le refaire.**

YoungJae sembla réfléchir. Oh non ! Pas encore ! Déjà qu'en temps normal, il avait un mal de chien à se contrôler en la présence de son Hyung, alors là, il ne lui facilitait en rien la tâche.

\- **On n'a pas fait de promesse comme ça, Dae' !**

 **\- Ah bon ? On devrait !**

Avant qu'il ait le temps de soupirer, DaeHyun s'était approché de lui et s'attaquait à nouveau à son cou. L'aîné pressa son torse contre le sien comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il emmêla ses doigts dans ceux du plus jeune des deux et cessa son suçon. Il était fort rouge et le Power Vocal était fier de lui. YoungJae avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.  
Le blond ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et croisa le regard du beau jeune homme au charisme fou et il lut dans son regard quelque chose qui le fit rougir.

- **Tu aimes ?**

 **\- Ai-je le choix ?**

 **\- Non.** Lui sourit-il.

YoungJae chercha à s'enlever de l'emprise de son ami mais n'y parvint pas. Au contraire, ce dernier fit passer sa langue dans le cou du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Puis il ré-attaqua son cou à coup de suçon. YoungJae serra les mains de son ami encore plus fort, ne pouvant faire autrement que de subir l'attaque. L'attaque dura encore dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que DaeHyun le relâche enfin. Il soupira enfin de soulagement et son ami quitta la salle de bain.  
Le Vocaliste se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il allait le rendre fou. Complètement fou. A chaque fois, dans ses tentatives pour ne rester qu'un bon ami pour le jeune homme, il faisait un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière. Il tremblait encore de l'instant qu'il venait de vivre. Il passa une main dans son cou et sentait encore les lèvres de DaeHyun sur son cou. Bon sang qu'il aimait ça ! Plus qu'il ne devrait d'ailleurs. Il était encore bon pour une douche froide. Il resta assis encore quelques minutes contre le sol froid et retourna dans le salon s'allonger.

DaeHyun, quant à lui, était allé dans la cuisine boire un peu de jus d'orange bien frais. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Un suçon était suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire rougir tout le cou aussi. L'expression du visage de YoungJae lorsqu'il avait fini le premier suçon lui avait fait perdre la tête. Complètement. Heureusement qu'il a su s'arrêter, sinon qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ? Il but une gorgée de jus d'orange. Quelle idée avait-il de faire des suçons dans le cou de son meilleur ami ? Personne ne fait ça ! Il se sentait stupide. Il avait senti le beau blond frissonner, comme ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Pourquoi ? Il devait sûrement avoir encore froid. La façon dont il avait resserré ses mains dans les siennes, où il avait cessé de se débattre. S'était-il résigné ? Il but le restant du verre et retourna dans le salon et s'allongea. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à YoungJae et aux autres ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'il vit YoungJae s'approcher du canapé où il était. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et DaeHyun fut légèrement surpris de voir qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'éviter. Au contraire, il vint poser sa tête sur son torse. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que le jeune homme n'entende pas son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

- **DaeHyun ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu abuses… Comment je cache ça moi ?**

 **\- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu as raison,** rit-il.

- **Ne me dis pas que tu as fait des suçons dans tout mon cou ?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Aish ! Avant j'avais les cheveux mi-longs, j'aurai pu le cacher mais maintenant. Tu abuses !**

\- **Vois ça comme ma vengeance pour ce que tu as fait aux Maknaes.**

 **\- Ce que j'ai fait aux maknaes ? Je les ai aidés à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.**

 **\- Zelo a frappé JongUp à cause de tes mensonges.**

 **\- Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il allait le frapper ?**

 **\- Tu savais très bien que Zelo était fortement attiré par JongUp et réciproquement. Donc tu as poussé ton mensonge trop loin…**

 **\- Tu comptes me faire la morale ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai fait ma vengeance, maintenant, je peux dormir tranquille.**

YoungJae lui colla un coup de poing dans l'épaule. DaeHyun se mit au dessus de lui et lui bloqua les poignets.

- **T'as fait quoi, là ?**

Et il se mit à le chatouiller. YoungJae se débattait comme un beau diable. Il résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser qui le brûlait. Il cessa de le torturer et approcha encore plus le plus jeune de lui. Ce dernier passa un bras autour du torse de son meilleur ami et ainsi, DaeHyun ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir.  
YoungJae sentait que le beau jeune homme à ses côtés s'endormait. Il attendit encore un peu et murmura :

\- **Je t'aime.**

Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son Hyung et s'endormit.

Ce dernier, lui, ne dormait pas. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Avait-il vraiment entendu YoungJae dire ces mots qu'il attend depuis tellement longtemps ? Non, non, il avait sûrement rêvé. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il referma les yeux et serra encore un peu plus le beau blond contre lui. Il s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups : Il s'était fait plaisir en vengeant les maknaes. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Comme promis, voici le chapitre ! ^^_  
 _Merci pour vos commentaires. Ca me fait très plaisir ! ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^_  
 _On se voit vendredi pour la suite ?_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
 _Myinahla_


	14. Ami-Ennemi

Le lendemain, les garçons avaient une journée de repos puisque c'était dimanche. Ils dormirent donc jusque midi pour la plupart. Sauf YoungJae qui bondit du lit une heure plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Une fois bien réveillé, il sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

 **\- Oh Bon Sang !**

Il plaqua ses mains autour de son cou. Ce dernier était par endroit encore fort rouge. Il se frotta les yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Il toucha cet endroit mais ça n'était pas douloureux. Soudain, il sembla se souvenir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aimer. Il soupira. Comment allait-il continuer à lui cacher ses sentiments puisqu'il sait le rendre si peu résistant à ses « attaques » ? D'un côté, il n'avait pas pu se dégager car il est moins fort que DaeHyun. Mais de l'autre, il s'était surpris à ne pas vouloir le repousser. Il secoua la tête. N'allait-il jamais en finir avec ses sentiments ?  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir comme ça quand il réalisa qu'on allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé… Comment expliquer ça aux autres sans qu'ils ne se fassent plus de films? Il décida alors qu'il n'aurait rien à expliquer s'il mettait du maquillage pour cacher ça. Il chercha dans l'armoire et trouva justement la boite où le fond de teint était. Il en mit et sortit de la salle de bain. 11h45. Il s'approcha des fourneaux et se décida à préparer le déjeuner de tout le monde.  
Il enfila un tablier et entreprit de préparer le riz, le poisson et s'occupait des fioritures quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un Himchan encore complètement endormi s'avança vers lui.

 **\- Alut…**

 **\- Salut Hyung. Bien dormi ?**

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, les yeux encore à moitié fermé.

- **J'ai préparé le déjeuner, va te laver. Ca sera prêt d'ici là.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Et Himchan disparut dans la salle de bain. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, veillant à ne rien faire brûler. Puis la porte derrière s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant sortir un YongGuk tout souriant et apparemment très bien réveillé.

- **Annyeong Hyung !**

 **\- Annyeong YoungJae ! Tu es levé depuis quelle heure ?**

 **\- Oh, ca fait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant.**

 **\- Tu prépares à manger ? C'est très bien ! Tu sais où est Himchan ?**

 **\- Dans la salle de bain.**

 **\- Merci.**

Le leader se leva et partit rejoindre son petit ami dans la salle de bain. Il commença à préparer la table quand Himchan arriva derrière lui, seul.

\- **Tu as perdu Hyung ?**

\- **Non, il finit de se laver. Besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il te plait.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais lui prit des assiettes des mains et les disposa à table. Ils discutèrent un peu :

- **Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, hier ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- DaeHyun est descendu du lit et cherchait des couvertures épaisses pour toi. Tu étais gelé. Tu m'as inquiété mais lui aussi, je pense.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, j'en avais eu besoin, de cette douche froide.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

YoungJae ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner son attention vers les plats.

 **\- Ah, je vois. Un certain Jung DaeHyun…**

 **\- CHUT ! Il va t'entendre ?**

 **\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?**

 **\- Dans le salon. Il dort.**

 **\- Tu as dormi avec lui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Simplement dormi ?**

 **\- Où veux-tu en venir ?**

Le blond défiait presque son Hyung du regard.

- **Nulle part. D'ailleurs, a-t'il vengé les maknaes ?**

 **\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?**

YoungJae sentait le regard d'Himchan s'arrêter sur son cou.

 **\- Tiens, tes suçons ont disparus.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Donc il ne t'a pas puni comme j'ai été puni.**

 **\- Tu as été puni ? Comment ?**

Le teint du Visuel du groupe vira au rouge soutenu en l'espace d'une seconde. Il toussa comme pour chasser sa gêne, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

- **Je vois.**

 **\- Yah ! Ne me juge pas !**

 **\- Je ne me permettrais pas Hyung.**

Cependant, l'ainé des deux ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille.

\- **Tu verras, le jour où tu y passeras…**

Le vocaliste leva les yeux au ciel. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et les maknaes sortirent de la chambre en se tenant la main. Les deux Mamans du groupe ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision.

- **Bonjouuuuur !**

Les deux maknaes le dirent en chœur, la voix comme chantante. Leurs Hyungs leur sourirent de plus belle. Les deux tourtereaux s'installèrent à table tandis que Yong Guk sortit de la salle de bain. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Himchan et s'installa à table.

- **Où est DaeHyun ?**

 **\- Il dort encore.**

 **\- Il faudrait peut-être aller le réveiller.** Dit le leader.

 **\- A moins que YoungJae compte le nourrir lui-même…**

Himchan reçut un regard noir de la part du dit YoungJae.

- **YoungJae, va le réveiller.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'approcha de la silhouette encore endormi de DaeHyun et se pencha vers lui.

- **Dae'… Dae', c'est l'heure de se lever… Dae'… AAH !**

Le Power vocal s'était redressé et avait kidnappé le vocaliste. Il le planqua sous les couvertures avec lui.

- **Dae… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Comment as-tu osé me laisser seul pendant près de deux heures ?**

 **\- Tu ne dormais pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Je croyais.**

DaeHyun observa son meilleur ami qui rougissait de gêne.

- **Viens, on va manger…**

 **\- Qui te dit que j'ai faim ?**

 **\- Je te le dis. Debout Dae' !**

YoungJae se redressa et sortit des draps.

 **\- Non, YoungJae !**

 **\- Oh que si !**

Le plus jeune tira les draps pour que son meilleur ami ne soit plus couvert.

- **T'abuse.**

 **\- Mais moi aussi, je m'aime. Allez debout !**

YoungJae sortit de la pièce où il était attendu par les autres.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Il arrive.**

 **\- Bien.**

Il s'installa à son tour à table quand il remarqua les regards sur lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Hyung, qu'est-ce que tu as à ton cou ?**

 **\- De quoi tu…**

 **\- Tu es tout rouge…** dit JongUp.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se leva et alla voir dans le miroir. Le maquillage était partiellement enlevé.

 **\- Oh Zut…**

Il passa sa main dans son cou et retourna près des autres.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, une petite allergie.**

 **\- Avec ta peau de cette couleur ?** Dit Zelo.

 **\- Oui. Ca m'arrive…**

 **\- A moins que cette allergie ne s'appelle DaeHyun, je ne vois pas…**

A cet instant précis, YoungJae avait une envie folle de frapper Himchan.

 **\- Mais tu n'avais pas ça ce matin… Et vous n'êtes pas resté assez longtemps dans le salon pour qu'il ait le temps de t'en faire un… Donc j'en déduis que tu l'avais déjà… donc tu portes du maquillage à ton cou.**

 **\- N'importe quoi.**

 **\- Il a raison.**

Tous se tournèrent vers DaeHyun qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon et qui les observait. Ce dernier s'approcha de YoungJae et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant légèrement rougir à cause du contact.

- **Je vous ai vengé** , dit-il en s'adressant aux maknaes.

- **Si peu vengé ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non.**

Il alla vers la cuisine et prit un morceau de tissu et l'humidifia. Les yeux du vocaliste s'agrandirent lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui. Il se leva et tenta de s'enfuir mais Himchan arriva derrière lui et le bloqua. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. DaeHyun fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son meilleur ami et tenta de passer le bout de tissu dans le cou de son ami qui baissait la tête de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait atteindre son cou. Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts de sa main libre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- Laisse-toi faire. A quoi bon le cacher ?**

 **\- Garder le peu de fierté qu'il me reste.**

 **\- Crois-moi, ton tablier te l'a enlevé depuis un bon moment.**

Le Power Vocal lâcha le menton du vocaliste et fit glisser une main dans son dos alors qu'Himchan lui bloquait les bras dans le dos. Doucement, il enlevait le nœud du tablier et YoungJae tourna la tête comme pour l'en empêcher. Le plus âgé des deux en profita pour enlever le maquillage de la partie visible du cou de son ami. Ce dernier se mit à râler alors il lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- Tu veux vraiment que je recommence ? Alors arrête !**

YoungJae fut comme gelé par ses paroles et était pensif. Avait-il envie que son ami recommence ? Une part de lui criait OUI tandis que l'autre ne voulait pas. Quelque part, leur relation lui faisait peur. Ils étaient bien trop proches pour être de simples meilleurs amis … Mais pas encore assez pour être un couple. Il savait que leur comportement oscillait entre les deux.  
Un « **Oh** » le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Son cou était à présent à découvert et tous voyaient sa « punition ».

- **Hyung, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !** Commenta Zelo.

- **Tu as eu mal ?** demanda JongUp.

- **Je ne pense pas que le mot douleur soit celui qui lui a traversé l'esprit à ce moment là…** Dit Himchan qui avait lâché le plus jeune.

YoungJae se sentit rougir de plus belle.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda JongUp.

- **Il voit parfaitement ce que je veux dire…**

Son regard passait de YoungJae à DaeHyun et de DaeHyun à YoungJae et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 **\- Et si on mangeait maintenant ?** Demanda DaeHyun.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Son amour de la cuisine et de la nourriture n'était un secret pour personne. Il pouvait manger à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Tous passèrent à table alors et mangèrent dans un silence plus ou moins coupé. YoungJae commençait à s'énerver des regards qui se portaient sur son cou et se leva. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et remit un peu de maquillage sur son cou et retourna manger.

 **\- A quoi bon le cacher, on sait tous ce que des suçons veulent dire…** Dit Himchan.

YoungJae serra son point et avala un bout de poisson.

\- **D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour toi, YoungJae.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repoussé DaeHyun lorsqu'il t'a fait ça ?**

Le vocaliste serrait ses baguettes très fort entre ses doigts et pensait qu'il allait les casser.

 **\- Hyung, tu sais très bien que j'ai moins de force que lui.**

 **\- Et alors ? Même crier pour le repousser, tu ne l'as pas fait.**

 **\- Crier, je te laisse la priorité sur ce domaine quand tu es avec YongGuk Hyung.**

Ce fut au tour d'Himchan de rougir et de serrer les poings.

 **\- DaeHyun, si tu savais ce que je sais…**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oh oui.**

Il lança un regard de vipère à YoungJae qui blêmit. Il n'allait pas oser.

- **Mais ce ne serait pas marrant que je te le raconte. Ce serait tellement mieux que YoungJae te le raconte…**

DaeHyun lança un regard interrogatif à son ami qui ne le regardait même pas. Le repas se finit dans le plus grand silence et les maknaes étaient de corvées pour débarrasser la table tandis que les ainés partirent se promener. YoungJae était parti s'allonger sur le lit. Il était furieux du comportement de son Hyung.

 _« Himchan cherche la guerre ? Il l'aura »._

Il sortit son journal et commença à écrire dedans.

* * *

 _Bonjour ^^_

 _Comme promis, le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à commenter cette histoire. Ca me fait très plaisir et ça me motive._

 _Alors... Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _A dimanche pour la suite !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	15. Tensions

_« Ca m'énerve ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? Et si j'ai pas envie de lui dire ? De quoi il se mêle ? Ca m'énerve ! »_

Il referma le cahier et ouvrit la fenêtre du dortoir. Il regarda dehors. Le soleil l'attendait sagement, comme pour l'apaiser. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et Himchan fit son entrée.

- **Sors, je ne veux pas te voir.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille, sors de la chambre.**

Himchan était stupéfait. Depuis quand YoungJae était-il aussi froid avec lui au point de lui demander de quitter la pièce ? Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers le jeune homme.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es autant en colère contre moi ?**

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, le plus jeune s'obstinant à regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha encore plus et posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond fit un mouvement pour le forcer à le lâcher, mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- **Tu sais très bien que tu auras à affronter cette conversation à un moment donné. Autant que ce soit le plus vite possible.**

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes paroles ont un double sens ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est le cas.**

Himchan sourit alors que YoungJae soupirait et baissait la tête.

- **C'est là où tu as tort. Il y'a une des deux conversations que je peux éviter. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

 **\- Mais la notre, tu ne le peux pas.**

Un silence s'installa après les paroles de l'aîné des deux.

- **Dis quelque chose.** Lui-dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- **Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

 **\- Ce qui te met autant en colère.**

 **\- C'est toi.**

 **\- Moi.**

 **\- Toi et ta grande langue !**

YoungJae lui fit face.

\- **Et s'il comprenait de quoi on parle ? Tu sais très bien qu'il tentera de me questionner. Pourquoi faut-il que tu en parles ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est plus fort que moi. Et il doit le savoir un jour…**

 **\- NON !**

Il avait presque crié son « non ». Himchan sursauta.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu vois pas que j'essaie de maintenir une amitié entre nous deux afin qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne se rend compte de rien ?**

 **\- Je le crois.**

Il secoua la tête et vérifia que la porte était fermée avant de dire :

- **Et si, par chance, ce que tu ressentais était réciproque ?**

 **\- Tu comptes me ressortir le même couplet à chaque fois ? Change de disque. Ca ne l'est pas. Point final.**

 **\- Tu es borné !**

 **\- Merci.**

Himchan s'approcha de la porte et dit :

- **Ton attitude me donne encore plus envie de lui faire des sous-entendus.**

 **\- Arrête ça !**

 **\- Si tu ne lui dis pas… C'est moi qui m'en chargerai.**

YoungJae fit volte face :

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Je vais me gêner.

Et il sortit de la pièce. YoungJae posa ses coudes sur l'appui de fenêtre et mis sa tête entre eux. Il le savait parfaitement capable de le dire à DaeHyun. Et ça lui faisait peur pour tout avouer. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit à nouveau.

 **\- YoungJae Hyung ?**

Il se retourna et Zelo se trouvait dans l'entrée de la pièce.

\- **Oui, Junhong ?**

 **\- Ca va ?**

 **\- Ouai...**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **\- T'es tout blanc ?**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui.**

YoungJae s'approcha du miroir. Il était vraiment pâle. Il sourit à Zelo qui repartit.  
Ce dernier rejoignit ses hyungs dans le salon et leur dit :

\- **YoungJae Hyung est malade ?**

 **\- Non** , répondit Himchan. **On s'est un peu… Disputé…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ca ne te regarde pas, jeune homme.**

Le leader regarda dans les yeux d'Himchan et devina bien vite. D'ailleurs, DaeHyun n'était pas avec eux. Il était dehors, à profiter du soleil. Yong Guk se leva et alla rejoindre le Power Vocal.

\- **DaeHyun, à quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- A rien, Hyung. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je suis convaincu du contraire.**

Le Power Vocal tourna la tête vers le leader qui s'était assis juste à côté de lui.

 **\- Tu sais, tu l'as pas raté le petit YoungJae. A son cou.**

 **\- Je sais… Je…**

 **\- Tu ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…**

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son dongsaeng.

- **Tu veux savoir ? Il t'attire, c'est tout.**

 **\- Oui… Mais il ne devrait pas…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est mon meilleur ami.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- C'est de l'amitié qu'il ressent pour moi.**

 **\- Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour lui ?**

\- **…**

DaeHyun se tendit un peu, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec.

 **\- Je m'en doutais.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu sais, on ne fait pas de suçon à son meilleur ami en temps normal…**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés se mit à rougir légèrement.

 **\- Encore, tu lui aurais fait qu'un seul suçon, j'aurai rien dit. Mais t'as vu son cou ?**

 **\- Je devrais m'excuser ?**

 **\- Non, il comprendrait que quelque chose ne va pas. Continue à agir comme d'habitude.**

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Vas-y, Hyung.**

 **\- Il a cherché à te repousser ?**

Il fixait le jeune homme qui réfléchissait.

- **Juste un « arrête » mais après non. Sinon, je me serais arrêté.**

 **\- Ah D'accord. Tu sais, quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, il y'a une sorte de tension entre vous deux.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui. Même les maknaes la ressentent.**

Le leader se leva et s'éloigna un peu.

 **\- Règle ça au plus vite, tu veux ? C'est un conseil d'ami.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci Hyung.**

 **\- Pas de quoi.**

Il lui sourit et repartit à l'intérieur. Il s'installa à côté d'Himchan et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! ^^_

 _Comme prévu, voici votre chapitre ^^_

 _Nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours ;)_

 _A... Mardi pour la suite ?_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	16. Une Soirée Pas Comme Les Autres

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que DaeHyun était retourné dehors pour profiter de l'air frais, il fut rejoint par YoungJae qui s'asseya à côté de lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Son Hyung tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit :

- **Rien de spécial. Je regarde le ciel.**

YoungJae se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Il y'eu un silence entre eux deux et DaeHyun le brisa.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

 **\- Je ne sais plus.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux cendrés alors que l'autre garçon rougissait à vue d'œil, se sentant stupide mais aussi ne pouvant pas résister au sourire de son meilleur ami. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il baissa la tête. DaeHyun lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux et moqueur tandis que YoungJae se rebiffa et se vengea en faisant pareil. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que DaeHyun bloque les poignets de son DongSaeng.

- **Gagné !** Déclara-t-il fièrement.

- **Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne peux plus m'attaquer !**

 **\- Eh bien toi non plus, puisque tu tiens mes poignets avec tes deux mains.**

DaeHyun sembla réfléchir tandis que l'expression légèrement contrariée de YoungJae se transforma en une expression mi-amusée mi-moqueuse que le Power Vocal ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- **Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **\- Moi ? Oooh non, pas un seul instant !**

 **\- Ton regard me dit autre chose.**

 **\- Alors ne me regarde pas dans les yeux !**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel une fraction de seconde.

- **C'est bien, t'as saisi le concept.**

Il fixa à nouveau son regard sur celui de son ami et sembla vouloir le transpercer. Leur échange de regard était intense, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le monde autour d'eux semblait avoir disparu au point qu'ils n'avaient pas senti les regards posés sur eux.

A l'entrée de la porte se trouvaient Yong Guk et Himchan. Les deux observaient les tourtereaux. Himchan soupira :

\- **Quelle perte !**

 **\- De quoi ?**

- **Ces deux là sont simplement faits pour être ensemble. Ils passent leur temps à se tourner autour, mais ils sont aussi trouillards l'un que l'autre.**

YongGuk passa un bras autour des épaules de son amoureux.

\- **Tu as mis le doigt sur le point : Ils sont trouillards. Donc je pense que le mieux est de les laisser avancer à leur rythme.**

Himchan le regarda, comme mécontent.

\- **Et s'ils n'avançaient jamais ? S'ils tombaient amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans avoir montré à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait ?**

Le leader se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et lui saisit la tête des deux mains.

- **Ils avancent. Regarde le cou de YoungJae. C'est une sacrée avancée dans leur relation. Ils dorment ensemble, se tiennent la main, YoungJae s'est déjà endormi sur DaeHyun. Ca leur paraît normal à eux… Même si ça ne l'est pas pour nous.**

- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Ils avancent sans s'en rendre compte.**

 **\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un les aide à avancer plus vite…**

 **\- Il n'en est pas question !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Range-moi ce regard de chat potté, ca marche pas avec moi.**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Hum… bref ! Si tu les brusques, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Et puis ils sont grands…**

 **\- Mais… Mais…**

 **\- Arrête de les materner un peu et prend plutôt soin de toi… de nous.**

Le rappeur lui caressa doucement la joue avec son pouce et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis il l'entraina avec lui dans le salon pour regarder la télévision.

- **J'espère qu'un jour, ils auront assez de courage pour se déclarer l'un à l'autre. Juste pour qu'ils ressentent le bonheur que je ressens à tes côtés.**

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Himchan se lova contre YongGuk, l'embrassa passionnément et enlacés, ils regardèrent la télévision.

Le contact visuel entre les deux se brisa quand les deux commencèrent à avoir mal aux yeux, à les laisser trop longtemps ouverts. YoungJae tenta de se dégager les poignets des mains de DaeHyun, sans succès. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, c'est de se faire mal. Il grimaça légèrement.

- **Tu t'es fait mal ?**

 **\- Légèrement.**

Le Power Vocal desserra son étreinte sur les poignets de son meilleur ami et souffla dessus, comme on le ferait sur le repas trop chaud d'un enfant. YoungJae le regardait faire, quelque peu attendri par son attitude. Et ces moments-là lui rappelaient pourquoi il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Non, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était incroyablement beau et charismatique, c'était aussi pour son caractère versatile : il pouvait être joueur et taquin envers une personne et l'instant d'après être au petit soin pour cette personne. De plus, il avait un sourire à faire fondre une banquise.  
Il se sentit rougir lorsque le souffle de DaeHyun se fit sentir sur ses poignets, faisant naître des frissons partout les bras. Il priait assez fort pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Ou du moins, s'il remarquait, qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître.

\- **Ca va mieux ?**

 **\- Oui, merci.**

Une des deux mains du Busan Won Bin libéra totalement le poignet de son ami. Il ne le lâcha pas totalement.

\- **Tu sais,** dit DaeHyun, **j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose…**

YoungJae fit volte face et pâlit légèrement.

- **Comment ça ?**

 **\- Vous agissez comme si vous saviez quelque chose que j'ignore. En particulier Himchan.**

 **\- Ah… Himchan…**

Il évitait le regard de son ami à présent. De sa main restante, DaeHyun força son acolyte à le regarder.

- **Yoo YoungJae… Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il en retourne, par hasard ?**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, un léger glapissement se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- **C'était quoi ?** Demanda DaeHyun.

- **Je ne sais pas… Faudrait aller voir.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

La main du Power Vocal glissa inconsciemment dans celle du vocaliste et ce dernier l'entraîna avec lui vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. DaeHyun sentait que YoungJae était anxieux, et cela le rendait nerveux. Puis ce dernier poussa un petit cri.

 **\- Ooooh !**

Il s'avança encore un peu et vit avec stupeur que c'était un chiot qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre mois qui était à l'origine du petit bruit. YoungJae lâcha sa main et s'approcha doucement du chiot qui avait l'air apeuré.

- **C'est un chiot… Oooh !**

Le chiot tremblait de peur face à cette main inconnue qui s'approchait de lui. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir du sang.

 **\- Il est blessé ! Que peut-on faire ?** Demanda le beau blond.

\- **Retourne à la maison et prend une serviette ou un torchon. On va l'amener dans l'intérieur.**

Aussitôt que l'ainé des deux eut fini sa phrase, son ami avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur. Il restait seul avec l'animal apeuré. Il se mit à lui parler comme pour le rassurer.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, on ne te veut aucun mal. On va te soigner. Oooh, tu es méchamment blessé. Que t'est-il arrivé, mon beau ? Hein ?**

Il cessa de parler au chien quand YoungJae revint avec deux trois serviettes. Doucement, il se chargea de soulever le petit chien et de le placer soigneusement dans les serviettes qu'il tenait avec beaucoup de précaution. Ils se pressèrent de rentrer et déposèrent le petit chien sur la table de la cuisine. DaeHyun appela les deux amoureux qui se trouvaient sur le canapé. Ils arrivèrent en très peu de temps.

- **Un chien ?!**

 **\- Oooh, il est mignon !** dit Himchan.

Ils leur expliquèrent l'histoire. Yong Guk appela le vétérinaire qui vint relativement rapidement. YoungJae et Himchan nourrirent le chiot tandis que DaeHyun et le leader parlaient avec le vétérinaire de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis ils saluèrent le vétérinaire et se tournèrent vers le chiot.

\- **Alors ?**

 **\- Il a sûrement été attaqué par d'autres chiens dans les parages. Il est chanceux d'avoir été trouvé rapidement.**

YoungJae et Himchan plaquèrent leur main sur leur bouche simultanément.

- **Il a besoin de repos pour le moment. Et qu'on s'occupe de lui.**

 **\- Hyung ?**

 **\- Oui, YoungJae ?**

 **\- On peut le garder ?**

YongGuk et Himchan échangèrent un regard. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir Himchan qui le suppliait du regard. Le leader regarda Himchan, puis YoungJae, puis le chiot et déclara.

- **Pour l'instant, nous allons le garder.**

Les deux Mamans du groupe sautèrent de joie.

- **MAIS !**

 **\- On en reparlera quand il ira mieux.** Dit Himchan, coupant le leader.

Yong Guk se tourna vers DaeHyun et dit :

 **\- J'abandonne. On verra comment ça se passera.**

Il hocha la tête. Ils placèrent les serviettes dans le salon et posèrent le chiot dessus. Tous allèrent coucher et DaeHyun et YoungJae s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, avec comme compagnie exceptionnelle le chiot qui dormait lui aussi paisiblement.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Et voici la suite ^^_

 _J'ai une petite annonce à faire : Vous aurez deux chapitres vendredi en plus du chapitre de jeudi._  
 _Samedi, je ne pourrais pas poster et je ne sais pas encore pour Dimanche..._

 _Désolée ^^_

 _Bonne soirée à vous !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	17. Instants de Colère

Le chiot était chez eux depuis une semaine. Depuis cette semaine, YongGuk et Himchan avaient eu de nombreuses disputes quant à cette adorable boule de poil. Le leader reprochait à son amant de passer trop de temps à dorloter le chiot et plus assez à faire son travail dans le groupe. Il y'eu une dispute à faire trembler les murs du dortoir, et finalement, ils se sont arrangés à leur manière. A présent le chiot passait le clair de son temps à se faire câliner par la maknae line. Il avait même un collier coloré pour lui.  
Ce jour-là, YongGuk emmena le couple de maknae ainsi qu'Himchan faire des courses. Pourquoi eux ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient fait un KaiBaiBo et que DaeHyun et YoungJae avaient perdus lamentablement à ce jeu. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.  
C'est avec un sourire moqueur que YongGuk ferma la porte et dit :

- **Au fait ! On n'a pas fait le ménage. On sait jamais, parfois que vous vous seriez ennuyés en notre absence. Bon courage !**

Un sourire sadique, un clin d'œil et la porte se referma sur lui. Les deux se laissèrent tomber de frustration par terre. Rapidement, une petite boule de poile marron clair vint se glisser sous le bras de DaeHyun et entreprit de lui lécher le visage, mais il était trop petit pour l'atteindre, alors il léchait l'air.

- **Oh, il est trop chou !** Ne put s'empêcher de dire YoungJae.

DaeHyun leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Ne me dis pas que tu vas fangirler devant un chien !**

 **\- Jung DaeHyun, pour ton information, seules les filles fangirlent.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me prouve que tu es un mec.**

L'aîné des deux saisit le menton de son acolyte et caressa doucement sa joue tandis que YoungJae se dégagea.

- **Je t'ai vexé ?**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ?**

 **\- On a du boulot.**

 **\- La belle excuse !**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

YoungJae tenta de se relever mais fut rassis aussi sec par DaeHyun. Il eut du mal à cacher son irritation cette fois ci.

\- **Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Tu es fâché.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Menteur.**

 **\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?**

 **\- Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne mens pas.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds leva les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt, se redressa et dit :

\- **Bref, on a du boulot. Tout se paiera en temps et en heure, Jung DaeHyun.**

 **\- J'ai hâte !**

Ils attaquèrent la vaisselle puis se séparent en se répartissant les tâches. Le Power Vocal s'occupait de nettoyer la salle à manger alors que YoungJae s'occupait de la cuisine. Ils balayaient, décrassaient, et occasionnellement allaient embêter l'autre. Au bout d'une bonne heure de travail, YoungJae s'approcha de DaeHyun, cria « **Pause** » et lui tendit une glace. Ce dernier s'asseya par terre et commença à déguster sa glace. Le beau blond dut se concentrer sur sa propre glace pour ne pas admirer son meilleur ami… Il reporta son attention sur le chiot endormi sur une vieille couverture pas très loin d'eux. Il était si adorable.

\- **Tu fangirles encore…** Remarqua DaeHyun.

\- **Moi ? Pff, n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Tu regardes ce chien comme…**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.**

 **\- Ca, c'est pas vrai ! Puisque la plus belle chose au monde, c'est…**

Il se tût à temps. Il fit comme si de rien n'était même si ses joues s'empourpraient. Il mangea un peu de glace.

\- **C'est quoi ?**

 **\- C'est… les couchers de soleil.**

 **\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu… as craqué sur une idole ?**

Les yeux du vocaliste s'agrandirent encore un peu plus et il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa glace.

- **Pardon ?**

 **\- Elle fait partie de quel groupe ?**

 **\- De qui ?**

 **\- La fille sur laquelle tu craques !**

Il était ébahi. DaeHyun croyait dur comme fer que YoungJae aimait une idole féminine. S'il savait…

- **Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une idole.**

 **\- Donc tu es amoureux.**

 **\- Dae', tu deviens lourd.**

 **\- Raconte-moi.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire !**

 **\- Allez !**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Les deux se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. Les autres étaient de retour.

 **\- YoungJae est amoureux !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui se sentit rougir.

- **N'importe quoi.**

 **\- Ah bon ? C'est qui ?** Demanda Himchan, avec un regard appuyé.

YoungJae se releva, légèrement furieux.

 **\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.**

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans la chambre, claqua la porte aussi fort qu'il put et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il sortit son journal et commença à écrire ses sentiments, sa frustration. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Tous les membres étaient dehors. YoungJae ouvrit la fenêtre légèrement et se calma du mieux qu'il put en respirant profondément.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des gémissements et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant celle-ci se trouvait le petit chiot qui le regardait l'air tout triste. Il eut un sourire triste et le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et prit le chiot dans ses bras. Ce dernier sembla ravi de l'attention de son maître. YoungJae alla s'asseoir par terre dans la chambre, près de la fenêtre et commença à parler au chien.

- **Toi, tu ne comptes pas m'embêter avec cette histoire, hein ? T'es un bon chien, toi, ah ouai !**

Le chiot remuait de la queue pour montrer sa joie quant à l'intérêt de son jeune maître.

 **\- Je vais finir par n'aimer que toi. T'en dis quoi ? T'es trop chou.**

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur le visage du vocaliste.

\- **Tu sais que tu nous l'as effrayé, quand tu as claqué la porte.**

Il sursauta et regarda vers la porte. DaeHyun s'y tenait. Le chiot fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte pour accueillir son maître.

- **Il a gémit pendant dix minutes devant ta porte après.**

Voyant que son ami ne disait toujours rien, il s'avança et dit :

- **Je n'aurais pas dû te fâcher. Je suis désolé.**

YoungJae soupira.

\- **Je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher surtout. Désolé.**

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprends parfaitement.**

Il hocha la tête.

 **\- Merci Dae'.**

DaeHyun s'avança vers YoungJae et lui dit :

- **Viens, on va faire profiter du soleil au chien.**

Il se laissa entraîner, le chien à leur trousse, toujours très joyeux. Ils s'asseyaient sur les marches et lancèrent un bout de bois très petit à l'adorable boule de poil qui sautait dans tous les sens. YoungJae était toujours émerveillé. DaeHyun levait les yeux au ciel.

 **\- T'as vraiment tout d'une fille… Sauf le corps.. quoi que…**

Il reçut en réponse un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 **\- Aïe.**

 **\- Tu y vois quelque chose de mal, peut-être ?**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

Le Power Vocal sourit et YoungJae se sentait rougir et détourna le regard. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser avec le chiot pendant un petit moment avant de devoir se rendre dans la salle de répétition, avec le chiot bien sur qui avait à présent son petit coin de la salle rien que pour lui. Il semblait être le supporter numéro un des B.A.P à présent, ce qui leur plaisaient beaucoup.  
Bref, la paix était revenue chez les Lapins Masqués.

* * *

 _Coucou ^^_

 _Voici le premier chapitre ^^_

 _A tout de suite pour le deuxième !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	18. Jour de Congé

Quelques jours plus tard, les B.A.P eurent une journée de congé. Les maknaes allèrent en ville où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur parents, tandis que le leader et Himchan partirent pour une journée en amoureux, laissant la Vocal Line encore endormie toute seule avec le chiot. Quand YoungJae se réveilla, il remarqua le chien sagement allongé dans son amas de vêtements et cette vue le fit sourire. Puis il se tourna et vit un DaeHyun encore profondément endormi. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Il se redressa et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du Power Vocal qui, à présent, se servait de lui comme d'une peluche qu'on sert contre soi. Cependant, il fit à peine un mouvement qu'il sentit le bras du jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés resserrer l'étreinte autour de sa taille. Il se battit avec ce bras et décida enfin de se retourner pour faire face au jeune homme et il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les yeux grand ouverts, et qu'il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- **Alors ça y est, tu me laisses tomber ?**

 **\- Non, je veux juste me lever.**

 **\- Et qui te dit que je vais te laisser te lever ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas me lever ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai encore sommeil.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors ? Je dors mieux quand tu es près de moi.**

YoungJae soupira et détourna son visage de celui de son meilleur ami. Il s'était senti rougir. Il ne vit donc pas le visage de DaeHyun devenir rouge tomate.

- **Encore cinq minutes, YoungJae. S'il te plait…**

Il parlait comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas se lever pour aller à l'école et cela le fit sourire.

- **Bon d'accord…. Mais cinq minutes, hein ?**

 **\- Oui.**

DaeHyun ferma les yeux et un léger sourire était toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres. YoungJae le regarda un peu et sursauta quand il entendit :

- **Tu comptes me dévisager quand je dors ?**

 **\- Oui.**

L'endormi ouvrit un œil et vit le sourire de YoungJae.

- **Tu me perturbes.**

 **\- Tant mieux, peut-être que je pourrais me lever plus vite.**

 **\- Dans tes rêves.**

Le jeune homme grimaça et son ami s'endormit à nouveau, le serrant encore un peu plus contre lui, le faisant presque suffoquer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se tourna alors vers l'endroit où le chiot était et il fut surpris de ne plus le voir. Il le chercha des yeux pendant quelques minutes, puis il l'entendit gémir. YoungJae baissa la tête et vit le chiot au pied du canapé, le regardant, sa queue partant dans tous les sens.

- **Hey coucou toi !**

Il le souleva et le posa sur son torse. Le chiot sembla ravi et se mit à lécher le menton du vocaliste qui souriait.

 **\- Tu chatouilles.**

La bonne humeur était présente dans la pièce. Puis YoungJae posa le chiot sur l'épaule de DaeHyun et le chiot lui lécha la joue. Instantanément, il ouvrit les yeux. Il tenta de cacher sa tête dans le cou de YoungJae quand ce dernier le sentit embrasser certaines parties de son cou.

- **Non Dae, tu ne vas pas…**

Il se tut, sentant son meilleur ami revenir à la charge en lui faisant un énième suçon dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant rien faire contre la force de DaeHyun. Cela lui sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

\- **Pourquoi tu…**

 **\- Punition. Tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir, je me venge.**

YoungJae se tourna vers le chiot et le resserra contre lui.

- **T'as vu comme il est méchant avec moi ?**

L'adorable boule de poil se mit à bouger un peu plus sa queue et se lova sur le torse de YoungJae.

- **Ha non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !**

Il sentit DaeHyun étouffer son rire dans son cou.

\- **Ca te fait rire ?!**

 **\- Oui. Tu es fait pour passer ta journée à dormir. Même le chien te le dit.**

YoungJae se mit à légèrement bouder.

- **YoungJae.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu es en journée de repos. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu dois te reposer.**

 **\- Je comptais me reposer.**

 **\- Ah oui, et comment ? En préparant à manger ? En faisant la parfaite femme au foyer ?**

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il entendit le chiot grogner.

 **\- Tu vois, même lui ne veut pas que tu me frappes.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, résigné, il se tourna vers DaeHyun, se lova contre lui, le chiot mis au bout du canapé, et ferma les yeux. Les yeux de l'ainé des deux brilla en signe de victoire, puis lui aussi referma les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Leader et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs revinrent dans le dortoir qui était très silencieux. Ils se regardèrent et allèrent dans le salon où les deux vocalistes dormaient paisiblement. Puis ils remarquèrent le chiot au bout du canapé-lit.

- **Regarde,** murmura Himchan, **on croirait que le chiot veille sur eux.**

A entendre la voix du jeune homme, le chiot sembla s'éveiller et remua la queue pour montrer qu'il était content de les voir. Il s'étira un peu et alla accueillir ses maîtres. Le leader le prit dans ses bras et instantanément, le chiot tenta de le couvrir de bave, de lui lécher le menton.

- **Hé, il est à moi le chien, pas touche.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de YongGuk face à la mini-crise de jalousie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- **Tu ne me partagerais pas avec cette adorable boule de poil ?**

 **\- Non. Tu es à moi, et puis c'est tout.**

Himchan fit une moue et YongGuk ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable et l'embrassa. La moue du jeune homme se transforma en sourire. Le leader se tourna à nouveau vers le chien et lui dit :

\- **Alors ? Raconte-nous tout ce qui s'est passé ici.**

 **\- De l'évolution dans la relation de ces deux têtus ?**

Ils regardèrent le chiot qui observait les deux endormis lovés l'un contre l'autre.

\- **Aucune, bien sûr ? Pff…**

 **\- Ne soit pas déçu, ca viendra.**

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Puis le leader relâcha le chiot qui repartit tout joyeusement se coucher au pied de la vocal line dont DaeHyun se réveilla. Il regarda d'un œil encore endormi le chiot puis les deux aînés.

- **Alut !**

 **\- Salut Dae'. Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Hm Hm…**

Il se frotta les yeux de la seule main qui était valide et jeta un coup d'œil à YoungJae qui dormait encore.

- **Il est malade ?** S'inquiéta le jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

- **Non, on l'a forcé à se reposer.**

 **\- Qui ça, on ?**

 **\- J'ai été aidé par le chiot.**

Tous regardèrent l'adorable boule de poil qui s'était à nouveau endormi. YongGuk et Himchan se regardèrent tandis que DaeHyun n'osait pas bouger, pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Cependant, ce dernier se réveilla de par lui-même, alors que tous l'observaient.

Il battit doucement des paupières et fit rouler sa tête doucement sur le côté, puis se redressa légèrement. Les deux aînés lui adressèrent un doux sourire.

- **Bonjouuuuur.**

 **\- B'jour… Il est quel heure, je suis en retard pour quelque chose ?**

YoungJae, à peine réveillé, était une vraie pile électrique. DaeHyun lui fit un genre de plaquage pour le forcer à se rallonger.

\- **Calme-toi, tu viens de te réveiller.**

Le plus jeune plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, comme pour le cacher puis se fit basculer et cacha sa tête contre le t-shirt de DaeHyun qui se laissa faire.

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- 13h…**

 **\- 13h… 13H !**

Il se redressa aussi sec et s'apprêtait à nouveau à sortir du canapé, mais il l'en empêcha.

- **Repos, YoungJae, repos.**

 **\- Jung DaeHyun, j'aurai dû me lever il y'a déjà trois heures, alors maintenant, laisse-moi me lever.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Arrête, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, à mon tour.**

Il se libéra de son meilleur ami, et se tourna vers le chien qui venait d'être réveillé.

- **C'est ta faute à toi aussi. Vous m'avez forcé. Je me vengerai.**

 **\- Comme si tu étais capable de t'en prendre au chien.** Dit DaeHyun.

YoungJae regarda à nouveau le chien puis se tourna vers son ami.

\- **C'est vrai…Je ne m'attaquerais pas au chien. Mais à toi par contre…**

 **\- Ose.**

 **\- Me provoque pas. J'en suis capable.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Parfaitement. Mais j'ai plus urgent à faire.**

 **\- Comme ?**

 **\- Réparer tes bêtises, idiot.**

Les deux aînés qui étaient encore là le regardèrent surpris.

 **\- Quelle… oooh !** Dit Himchan.

Ce dernier s'approcha du blond et toucha son cou.

- **DaeHyun, tu abuses.** Dit YongGuk.

 **\- Il m'a provoqué.**

 **\- C'est cela même.**

YoungJae quitta la pièce et alla dans la chambre.

- **QUEL BORDEL !**

 **\- YoungJae, ton langage !**

 **\- Ca ne change rien c'est le bazar ici.**

Le leader quitta la pièce et alla voir YoungJae.

- **Alors vous avez trouvé votre occupation pour le reste de la journée.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous nettoierez le dortoir. Pendant ce temps, j'emmène Himchan dans un parc.**

YongGuk partit dire la même chose à DaeHyun qui n'était pas content.

 **\- A tout à l'heure !**

Les deux aînés allèrent jusque la porte, et dirent :

\- **Finalement, nous aurons un allié de poids pour nous aider : le chiot.**

* * *

 _Re-coucou ^^_

 _Et voici vos deux chapitres ! Comme promis !_

 _Un passage très important va se produire dans les chapitres à venir. ;)_  
 _Je ne vous en dis pas plus._

 _A lundi ?_  
 _Bon weekend ! ^^_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	19. Nettoyage de Printemps

Les deux vocalistes soupirèrent, et allèrent se laver chacun leur tour. Puis ils commencèrent la tâche la plus ardue de la journée : nettoyer le dortoir qui, en l'espace de quelques temps, était devenu une porcherie. Ils se répartirent les tâches. Ainsi, YoungJae s'occupait de la chambre tandis que DaeHyun s'occupait de la cuisine.  
Ce dernier râlait énormément d'ailleurs, car il était forcé de la nettoyer seul.

 _FLASHBACK_

 **\- Bon, tu te charges de quoi ?** Demanda l'aîné des deux.

- **De la chambre. C'est un dépotoir.**

 **\- Bien. Je fais le salon.**

 **\- Pas question.**

Il se retourna vivement vers son ami.

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- T'as moins de travail à faire puisque je l'ai fait la semaine dernière.**

 **\- Et ? C'est le but.**

 **\- Oh non, mon cher, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !**

 **\- Que dois-je faire, alors ?**

 **\- La cuisine.**

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ria légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que YoungJae, lui, ne riait pas.

\- **T'es pas sérieux, Jae ?**

 **\- Je suis On-Ne-Peut-Plus sérieux.**

Ce dernier le laissa en plant, alla fouiller dans un placard de la salle de bain et revint avec un balai et des tas de produits, ainsi qu'un tablier et des gants. DaeHyun fit la moue mais rien ne changea. Il enfila de force le tablier et les gants. YoungJae fit pareil et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

- **Bon courage, Hyung !**

Il reçut en réponse un regard désespéré puis il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- **Au fait… Ca te va bien le tablier !**

DaeHyun prit un peu mal cette remarque et tenta de lui lancer une éponge à la figure. Le plus jeune l'évita de justesse et partit dans la chambre.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure, il râlait tout seul dans son coin, prétendant n'être victime que d'une machination des Hyungs en collaboration spéciale avec YoungJae pour devoir tout nettoyer. Il râlait tranquillement, ne demandant rien à personne jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. En effet, le chiot venait d'arriver avec une balle et demandait l'attention de DaeHyun. Il se frottait à ses jambes, comme l'aurait fait un chat, puis posa sa balle à côté de son maître et s'assied, remuant la queue de temps à autre quand le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés le regardait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ? Ooh, tu veux jouer ? Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Si je n'ai pas fini avant que le couple arrive, ça va barder. Va plutôt embêter YoungJae, il a que ça à faire…**

A la fin de cette phrase, ledit YoungJae passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte reliant la salle-à-manger-cuisine à la chambre et dit :

- **Je t'ai entendu DaeHyun.**

Ce dernier lui fit une grimace puis le plus jeune retourna à sa tâche ménagère, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière lui, alors le jeune homme enleva un gant, attrapa la balle et pour la plus grande joie de l'adorable boule de poil qui le regardait à présent avec le plus grand intérêt, il la lança dans la chambre. Le chiot s'élança, ravi, jusque la chambre et chercha partout après le jouet.  
DaeHyun en profita pour finir de passer un coup de balai sans avoir le chiot dans les jambes.

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce d'à côté, YoungJae était très occupé à ranger les mangas que les garçons possédaient. Très méticuleux, il les rangeait par ordre alphabétique et par ordre de parution.

Il était tellement concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée du chiot qui glissa sous le lit à la recherche de la balle perdue. Il rampait doucement sous le lit et vit enfin sa balle.  
YoungJae, pendant ce temps, prit l'aspirateur de table et en passa un coup sur l'étagère. Le chiot prit peur et s'enfuit de la pièce. Ce dernier alla se réfugier dans les jambes de DaeHyun qui, surpris, tomba.

 **\- Aïe !**

Il était un peu étourdi mais quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se massa les fesses et pestiféra contre le chiot. Cependant, ce qu'il remarqua lui fit totalement oublier sa douleur…

* * *

 _Coucou ^^_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend ! ^^_

 _Ce chapitre est court, je le sais, mais c'est parce qu'il amène au prochain chapitre qui va être TRES intéressant ;)_

 _Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous dis à mercredi !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	20. La Découverte

DaeHyun fixait le chiot à présent. Car quelque chose était étrange chez lui. Plus qu'étrange.

Il l'appela afin qu'il s'approche plus près de lui. Le chiot ne bougea pas. Quand le Power vocal fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui, il se sauva en courant vers le salon. Après cinq minutes de course-poursuite sans aucun succès, il fit semblant de laisser tomber, retourna dans la cuisine, sortit une gâterie pour chien d'une boite au dessus de l'armoire et l'appâta de cette façon.

 **\- Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi… Viens… Allez, viens voir Appa DaeHyun…**

A sa grande surprise, le chiot s'élança joyeusement vers lui, tenant toujours cette chose mystérieuse dans sa gueule. Il le lâcha pour prendre la gâterie et se coucha afin de la manger tranquillement. DaeHyun s'abaissa et ramassa l'objet.

- **Un livre ?**

Il l'ouvrit malgré le fait qu'il soit couvert de bave et fut surpris de découvrir une écriture familière.

\- **C'est à YoungJae ?**

Il l'ouvrit à la page la plus récente et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, son regard passait du livre au chiot qui observait sa réaction avec ce que DaeHyun croyait être de l'amusement dans son regard. Puis son regard alla vers la porte.

Dans la chambre, YoungJae avait fini de se battre avec l'étagère où reposaient à présent les mangas/BD en tout genres classées. Il essuya la sueur de son front à l'aide du dos de sa main et commença à ranger le bazar sur le lit. Il refit les lits, changea les draps qui avaient une drôle d'odeur et le blond ne se demandait même plus pourquoi. Il posa les draps sales dans un panier dans le coin de la chambre et fit les lits. Il changea les taies d'oreillers, et commença à passer un coup sur le sol quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.  
La latte sous le lit où il cachait son journal intime était légèrement arrachée. Il grimpa sur le lit, se mit sur le ventre et plongea sa main sous la latte, et ne trouva qu'une balle. Il laissa sa main divaguer dans le trou et fut soudain prit d'une vague de panique.

\- **Mince… Où peut-il bien être ? Je me souviens l'avoir laissé là… Pourquoi y'a cette balle ?**

YoungJae parlait tout seul mais à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas s'en moquer plus. Son journal intime qui contenait ses secrets avait disparu. Il pouvait être n'importe où. S'il tombait entre des mains mal-intentionnées, il était mal. Très mal. Il laissa son geste en suspens et réfléchissait. Qui connaissait le journal et qui pouvait être mal intentionné ?

- **Himchan-Hyung ?**

Il secoua sa tête. Non, Himchan ne pouvait pas être aussi mesquin… Si ?  
Il repartit à la recherche de son précieux journal intime.

- **Où es-tu ?**

Il chercha pour encore cinq minutes quand il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer, et vit le chien monter sur le lit. Ce dernier le regardait l'air content de lui-même. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et reporta son attention sur le trou. Puis regarda à nouveau le chiot.

\- **Au lieu de me fixer, aide-moi à le retrouver !**

Il replongea sa main dans le trou et attrapa la balle. Soudain, il comprit. Son regard passa du chiot à la balle et inversement. Il eut un déclic.

 **\- Tu… T'as… T'as pas fait ça ?**

Il fixait le chiot l'air horrifié.

- **Où tu l'as mis ? Hein ?**

Il regarda un peu plus sous le lit et partit fouiller la pile de linge dans le coin de la pièce. Il semblait désespéré et ne remarquait même pas qu'il dérangeait à l'instant même ce qu'il avait mis du temps à ranger. Il sentait la panique envahir son corps.

- **C'est CA que tu cherches ?**

Il sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit DaeHyun dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant.

- **Pardon ?**

Le plus vieux des deux n'eut pas à répéter car YoungJae vit le carnet dans ses mains et changea de couleur aussitôt. Son visage passa au blanc puis vira au rouge pivoine. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Son meilleur ami le fixait intensément de l'entrée de la pièce et lui, se sentait extrêmement mal. Ce dernier s'avançait vers lui et YoungJae ne voyait qu'une seule perspective pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la vérité : s'enfuir. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, mais il se trouvait coincé et DaeHyun avançait vers lui. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage. Il profita d'un instant d'inattention de son crush pour courir vers la porte mais le garçon aux cheveux cendrés fut plus rapide que lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa vers le lit. YoungJae ne pouvait plus s'échapper à présent. Il suait à grosses gouttes. DaeHyun s'avançait encore et encore et là, il était officiellement bloqué. Il se recula un maximum dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus.  
Le Power vocal monta sur le lit, tenant toujours le carnet. Il sentit le vocaliste tenter de se débattre, mais il positionna ses genoux de chaque côté du jeune homme et réussit à bloquer ses mains au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement. YoungJae soupira, exaspéré.

- **Dae', laisse-moi partir.**

 **\- Non. Pas avant que je me sois expliqué avec toi.**

Il entendit un nouveau soupir de son meilleur ami.

\- **Où as-tu trouvé ça ?**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé… J'ai lancé la balle au chien et il est revenu avec ça. Il me le tendait fièrement…**

 **\- Et tu… Tu as lu… ?** YoungJae le coupa alors, se maudissant intérieurement de bégayer.

L'aîné des deux ne répondit pas aussitôt.

- **Pourquoi ? Etait-ce que tu cherchais ?**

 **\- A…A…Ani.**

 **\- Ani ?** DaeHyun leva un sourcil. **Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?**

 **\- Un… Un pull à moi que j'ai perdu…**

 **\- Un pull à moi ? Depuis quand tu fais de si mauvaises phrases ?**

YoungJae tentait d'éviter son regard.

- **Pourquoi tu me mens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si terrible dans ce journal ?**

 **\- N… Nooon !**

YoungJae se débattait de plus belle mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à DaeHyun qui était confortablement assis sur son ventre. Ce dernier se redressa un peu et ouvrit le cahier, se moquant éperdument des efforts que faisait YoungJae pour se libérer.

YoungJae se sentait vraiment mal. Il était rouge pivoine et à présent, il était bloqué sous son coup de cœur. Comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il avait son journal. Là où le prénom DaeHyun était si souvent inscrit qu'il devait être gravé dedans. Il se sentait honteux. Il n'osait même plus regarder son meilleur ami en face. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?

DaeHyun ouvrit le journal et prit la dernière page.

- **Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, YoungJae ?**

 **\- Aucune idée.**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

YoungJae ne répondit pas.

\- **Alors laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire.**

Il commença à lire à voix haute.

\- **« J'en ai marre. Vraiment. Ca me hante, ça me poursuit. Je veux m'en libérer, être enfin tranquille. Juste profiter de son amitié. »**

 **\- DaeHyun, arrête…**

 **\- « Mais je ne peux pas. Quelque chose en moi m'en empêche. Et puis, toutes ces bêtises que Himchan Hyung raconte… »**

Le jeune homme cessa sa lecture et regarda son ami.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il te raconte, YoungJae ?**

 **\- R… Rien… Arrête, s'il te plait…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

 **\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, toi non plus. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter.**

 **\- Bien. Je continue. « Je suis perdu. Ces marques dans mon cou qui continue à semer la zizanie en moi. A quoi joue-t-il ? Ca l'amuse ? J'en peux plus. »**

La confusion se lisait à présent sur le visage de DaeHyun. YoungJae cessa de le regarder alors, trop honteux. Il continua sa lecture.

- **« Ca ne me mènera jamais nulle part. Je suis dans une impasse et j'espère pouvoir faire demi-tour mais cela m'est impossible maintenant. J'aimerai juste une journée pouvoir simplement le considérer comme mon ami, et ne pas le voir comme… »**

DaeHyun fit une pause dans sa lecture et regarda à nouveau le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- **« ne pas le voir comme le mec qui fait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi. J'aimerai juste une journée cesser de rougir comme un idiot quand il me regarde. Faire cesser cette sensation dans mon ventre quand je le vois sourire ou quand il me tient dans ses bras. »**

Un court silence suivit la dernière phrase.

\- **« Je voudrais juste cesser d'être follement et éperdument amoureux de mon meilleur ami… Jung DaeHyun ».**

Ce dernier semblait en état de choc. YoungJae en profita pour libérer ses mains et tenter de se retirer de l'emprise de son ami. Cependant, DaeHyun lâcha le cahier et bloqua les deux bras de YoungJae au dessus de sa tête. Sans s'enlever du torse de YoungJae, il se pencha encore un peu plus afin que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami. Ce dernier refusait délibérément de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient fort rouge, sa respiration saccadée.

- **Regarde-moi.**

YoungJae ne fit rien. Il resta immobile, alors le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés libéra une de ses deux mains et saisit le menton de son ami et le força à le regarder. Il lisait la confusion dans son regard. La honte aussi. Il sentait qu'il aurait aimé être dans un trou de souris à cet instant et ne pas en sortir. Ses yeux trahissaient chacune des émotions qui le traversaient.

- **Tu comptais me le cacher encore combien de temps ?**

Ce dernier trouva enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. DaeHyun sentit le cœur de son ami s'accélérer.

 **\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent…**

 **\- Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu pouvais simplement tout me dire. Pourquoi me le cacher ?**

 **\- C'était mieux ainsi. Ca aurait tout ruiné.**

 **\- Ca a tout ruiné, YoungJae.**

Les yeux du vocaliste s'ouvrirent encore plus grands. Ils se remplirent et DaeHyun relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

\- **Notre amitié est finie…**

 **\- Dae'…**

Et ce dernier sortit de la pièce, laissant YoungJae en larmes allongé sur le lit.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Vraiment pas. Son meilleur ami venait de le rejeter comme une vieille chaussette. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le croire.  
Il se leva en vitesse et s'approchait de la porte quand il se sentit claqué contre le mur. Il était complètement perdu quand son regard croisa le regard de DaeHyun. Il crut halluciner quand il l'entendit dire :

\- **Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…**

Ce dernier approchait doucement sa tête de celle du vocaliste et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Au départ, elles ne faisaient que se toucher dans un chaste baiser. Le Power vocal s'était totalement collé à son meilleur ami/Amant et ses deux mains étaient placées de chaque côté de YoungJae.

Le beau blond était totalement choqué du changement d'attitude de son ami et il mit du temps à réaliser que ce dernier était en train de l'embrasser. Il sentait son coeur exploser de joie, chaque battement lui donnait la sensation d'un feu d'artifice intérieur. Puis il sentit les lèvres de DaeHyun quitter les siennes et ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Ces yeux… il aurait put se noyer dedans. Totalement. Il y lisait de l'amour. De la tendresse. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'y lire.

- **YoungJae…**

Ce dernier posa son index sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui le regardait faire, curieux. Puis YoungJae prit l'initiative en premier. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de DaeHyun tandis que ce dernier fermait les yeux, s'abandonnant dans le baiser. Le vocaliste fit rapidement pareil et leur baiser de fit plus tendre, plus amoureux, comme si chacun tentait de faire ressentir ces mois de frustration de ne pas pouvoir se déclarer à l'autre à cause d'une barrière invisible.

La Stupidité.

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ;)_

 _Je vous rassure, il reste 10 chapitres encore ;)_

 _Accrochez-vous bien et je vous dis à vendredi ?_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	21. Cheesy Mode

Trois semaines passèrent. Quand Himchan et YongGuk revinrent d'une promenade en amoureux , ils ne virent aucun changement dans le comportement des deux vocalistes principaux du groupe. Ils allèrent dans le salon où ils ne virent personne. Ils échangèrent un regard et allèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Toujours personne. Puis ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et ils les virent en train de jouer avec le chiot qui semblait plus que ravi. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et lançaient la balle à l'animal qui courait dans tous les sens pour l'avoir puis revenait tout fier de lui. Un sourire envahit le visage d'Himchan, visiblement touché par la scène.

\- **YongGuk ?**

 **\- Oui, Channie ?**

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un petit couple en train de jouer avec leur chien ?**

YongGuk leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Channie, ne recommence pas.**

 **\- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai !**

Là, ils virent le chiot sprinter vers eux et réclamer des caresses. Himchan s'abaissa et le fit alors que YongGuk saluait ses deux amis.

 **\- Déjà rentrés ?**

 **\- Déjà fini de travailler ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- **Ca vous dit de faire un jeu ce soir ?** demanda Himchan.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard et acceptèrent.

\- **D'accord… Mais pourquoi cette envie soudaine ?** Demanda DaeHyun.

 **\- Pour resserrer nos liens. Pour que nous soyons plus INTIMES qu'avant.**

Himchan fixait YoungJae tout le long et il se sentit rougir. Dans sa tête, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à assimiler le fait que oui, DaeHyun, son meilleur ami et accessoirement son crush, l'avait embrassé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- **D'accord. Quel jeu ?**

 **\- Vous verrez ce soir. YongGuk et moi sortons pour acheter de quoi grignoter pendant le jeu. A tout à l'heure !**

Ils partirent aussi vite que possible, laissant la Vocal Line s'occuper du chiot.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, DaeHyun enlaça YoungJae qui, lui, regardait le chien courir dans tous les sens.

- **Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas leur dire ?**

 **\- Leur dire quoi ?**

 **\- Fais semblant de ne pas savoir et tu vas le payer.**

Un sourire envahit le visage du plus jeune des deux garçons.

 **\- Non, ne leur disons pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai une vengeance à prendre sur Himchan.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

 **\- Des allusions lourdes quant à mes sentiments pour toi…**

Il se sentit rougir à nouveau après que les mots aient glissés hors de sa bouche. Il baissa la tête et il sentit l'étreinte de DaeHyun se raffermir et un souffle chaud chatouilla son cou. Il avait posé sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur… Meilleur quoi ? Ami ? Amant ? Il déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de ce dernier et le sentit frissonner. Un sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Alors c'était par rapport à ça, les sous-entendus…**

YoungJae se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Purée, c'était sa journée !

- **Tout le monde savait pour tes sentiments envers moi… Sauf moi.**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ils l'ont découvert tout seuls. Je n'ai rien dit !**

 **\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pourrait être réciproque ?**

Il secoua la tête. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, encore plus mal à l'aise. Il espérait que quelque part dans la maison, un trou de souris l'attende pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier au plus vite. Il sentit DaeHyun l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison, le chiot les suivant avec la queue qui remuait pour montrer son contentement. Il était comme leur garde du corps, certes haut comme trois pommes mais leur garde du corps quand même. Il se réfugia dans son tas de linge dans le salon, comme s'il savait à l'avance où DaeHyun allait entraîner YoungJae. Il le fit tomber sur le canapé et vit le bloquer. YoungJae ne cherchait même pas à s'enfuir. Ses mains lui servaient pour cacher son visage, rouge vif.

\- **YoungJae, arrête de cacher ton visage.**

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Alors il saisit ses deux poignets, les écarta de force de son visage et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble.

- **Pourquoi tu veux voir mon visage ? il est rouge, il est moche et…**

 **\- C'est le plus beau visage que j'ai jamais vu.**

Et hop, une teinte de rouge en plus. Rouge cramoisi.

- **Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le tien.**

DaeHyun s'abaissa et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de YoungJae qui ferma les yeux et voulut en profiter un maximum. Le baiser s'approfondit légèrement et ils furent interrompus par un bruit peu familier. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent à côté d'eux.  
Le chiot était couché au pied du canapé et était endormi. Cependant, sa queue s'agitait et tapait contre le canapé. Il faisait un beau rêve. DaeHyun et YoungJae échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, DaeHyun logea sa tête dans le cou du beau blond et lui fit un câlin. Le plus jeune resserra l'étreinte et il se sentit détendu. Il était bien avec DaeHyun, encore un sentiment qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce sentiment de bien être. Les papillons dans son ventre se présentaient toujours, peut importe que ce soit lorsque DaeHyun avait ses bras autour de lui, ou sa tête dans son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes ou sur son cou, ou encore lorsqu'il sentait son parfum le matin en se réveillant ou encore lorsque son visage angélique était la première chose qu'il voyait dès le matin. Ca ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire.  
Seul le chien était au courant de leur relation. Il semblait même l'approuver. Rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de toujours être autour de l'un d'eux, de dormir au pied du canapé lorsqu'ils y étaient.

La porte s'ouvrit et DaeHyun et YoungJae s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, le chiot était monté sur le canapé et semblait vouloir dormir sur le ventre de YoungJae. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux aînés apparurent dans le salon alors que DaeHyun et YoungJae s'occupaient de caresser le chien.

 **\- Encore avec vous ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

 **\- Il vous suit partout.**

 **\- Je sais.** Dit YoungJae. **C'est même étonnant.**

 **\- Vous êtes ceux qui l'ont repéré alors qu'il était blessé. C'est peut-être sa façon de vous dire merci.**

Le chiot s'était rapproché et commençait à lécher le menton du plus jeune vocaliste.

- **Où sont les Maknaes ?**

 **\- Dans la chambre, j'ai entendu de la musique. Ils doivent être en train de danser.**

 **\- Encore ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- **Allons les chercher, on va pouvoir jouer…**

 **\- Enfin, si tu arrives à enlever le chiot de là, YoungJae.** Sourit YongGuk.

Ce dernier lui tira la langue et le chiot semblait complètement apaisé. DaeHyun le prit et le déposa délicatement dans son panier. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où Himchan avait installé des coussins au sol. Il avait décalé la table et les chaises et ils allaient s'asseoir là. Il avait aussi disposés des gobelets en plastique et des bouteilles de soda et de jus d'orange… Cependant, YoungJae rangea le soda, prétextant que cela énerverait les maknaes encore plus et qu'ils ne sauraient plus dormir.

- **Tu les maternes encore, YoungJae !**

 **\- Je me préoccupe de leur santé, c'est tout.**

 **\- Donc tu les maternes.**

 **\- DaeHyun, la ferme.**

 **\- Fais-moi taire.**

YoungJae se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés qui lui lançait un regard qui en disait long. Il plaqua sa main sur celle de son petit-ami caché - parce qu'après le baiser, ils ne pouvaient pas être de simples amis, n'est ce pas ? - et lui sourit.

 **\- Voila.**

 **\- Je t'aurais imaginé le faire taire autrement, YoungJae.** Commenta Himchan qui revenait avec les maknaes.

- **Ah oui ?** Demanda Zelo, curieux. **Et comment ?**

 **\- Avec une autre partie de son corps… Pas celle-là, pervers !**

Maman Himchan venait de frapper YongGuk qui avait souri suite à la phrase à double sens de son petit ami. Les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire et le plus jeune vocaliste principal libéra la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- **Moi aussi, je m'imaginais que tu me fasses taire avec autre chose… Tes lèvres par exemple…**

Le jeune homme rougit à vitesse grand V alors que tous s'installaient par terre. Le chiot, mécontent d'être mis de côté, s'installa dans les jambes de YoungJae qui était assis en tailleur. Ce dernier le caressait distraitement et l'animal repartit dans Dreamland.

 **\- Jouons, voulez-vous ?**

* * *

 _Coucou ^^_

 _Voici votre chapitre ^^_

 _Le prochain sera sûrement plus intéressant ;)_

 _A dimanche ?_

 _Bon weekend à vous !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	22. Le Jeu

Les garçons virent YongGuk revenir avec une bouteille en plastique vide et la fit tourner.

 **\- Zelo, commence.**

Zelo sembla excité à l'idée de commencer la partie. Il se tourna vers YongGuk et lui posa le fameux…

- **Action ou vérité, Hyung ?**

Le leader fit mine de réfléchir et répondit :

- **Vérité.**

 **\- Qui aimes-tu le plus entre moi et… DaeHyun ?**

 **\- Toi.**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

DaeHyun semblait scandalisé.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda ce dernier.

 **\- Zelo est plus calme.**

Et il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

- **Bang… A toi !**

 **\- Hm… DaeHyun !**

 **\- Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité.**

YoungJae stressait à côté de lui. Et s'ils leur posaient le genre de question qu'ils sentaient les deux plus âgés du groupe capable de poser, sur une possible relation entre les deux vocalistes principaux du groupe ?

 **\- Aimes-tu plus la nourriture ou le groupe ?**

Attends, attends… WHAT ?

 **\- C'est vraiment une question, ça ?**

Le leader sortit son fameux gummy smile et hocha la tête.

- **Je préfère le groupe…**

Tous soupirèrent.

 **\- MAIS la nourriture reste mon premier amour.**

Là, les garçons eurent des réactions diverses, entre les éclats de rire, les haussements d'épaules et ceux qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le chiot émit un léger ronflement.

- **Himchan.**

Ce dernier cessa de rire et dit :

\- **Oui ?**

 **\- Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Action.**

Un sourire plutôt malfaisant se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur principal.

- **Fais-moi un hamburger.**

Himchan fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta. DaeHyun et la nourriture… Tous avaient l'esprit tourné vers la Maman numéro un du groupe alors personne ne remarqua la main du jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendrés qui s'était glissée dans celle de YoungJae et qui lui caressait affectueusement le dos de la main. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds souhaita de toute son âme ne pas être en train de rougir à cet instant précis. Le contact entre eux fut rapide, mais laissa une vingtaine de papillons prendre leur envol dans son ventre, même après que la main du jeune homme se soit séparée de la sienne.

- **Le voila. N'oublie pas de te laver les dents après, DaeHyun !**

 **\- Merci Himchan.**

Rien que cette phrase lui valut une belle claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part du concerné.

- **Himchan, à toi !**

 **\- YoungJae !**

Oops, le cœur de YoungJae rata un battement alors qu'il relevait la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair pour croiser le regard de son hyung.

\- **Action ou vérité ?**

Le jeune homme prit TOUT son temps pour réfléchir. Il était face à un dilemme : soit il disait action et qui sait ce qui passera dans la tête d'Himchan, et s'il disait vérité, quel genre de vérité voudra-t-il ?

\- **SANDWICH !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Tous le regardaient les yeux grands écarquillés.

\- **Oui, j'ai encore un peu faim. Continuez le jeu sans moi.**

 **\- Oh non, tu mangeras après ton tour.**

Il était certain que les autres garçons pouvaient le voir transpirer. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et il sentait plus que jamais le regard des autres sur sa peau. Le regard d'Un autre en particulier.

 **\- V-érité ?**

Sa voix avait craqué pendant qu'il parlait, ça rendait extrêmement mal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit ce que l'esprit torturé d'Himchan pouvait trouver.

- **Vérité, hein ?**

Il hocha la tête. Sa gorge était soudainement sèche.

\- **Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

Dans sa tête, une représentation de lui-même sautait dans tous les sens comme un cinglé en hurlant « **JE LE SAVAIS MOUHAHAHAHA** ». Il avait l'air presque calme. Presque.

- **Je… Euh…**

Il se sentait très très très mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir une telle gêne après ce qu'il avait vécu à cause de DaeHyun et de ce fichu journal… Journal qui était la cause de sa perte.

- **Oui.**

Personne n'eut l'air surpris, cependant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers JongUp.

\- **JongUppie, action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Action.**

 **\- Montre-nous tes talents en break-dance.**

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tous regardaient avec admiration l'un des trois maknaes danser comme un pro. Zelo avait une lueur de fierté et on put entendre Himchan murmurer :

- **C'est mon petit JongUppie chéri !**

Son instinct de maman avait pris le dessus et YongGuk l'enlaça, visiblement attendri par cette soudaine déclaration de son petit ami. La musique s'arrêta et JongUp retourna s'asseoir. Zelo lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange et il eut un beau sourire en réponse.

- **JunHong-ah, action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Plus que tout au monde.**

Et là, tous crurent qu'ils allaient perdre Himchan. Il avait niché sa tête dans le cou du leader et semblait être en train de pleurer. Tous les regardaient avec un air curieux sur le visage.

- **Vous étiez trop choux pour lui.** Expliqua le leader

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux concernés qui s'observaient, tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient se lisait dans leurs yeux.

- **YongGuk-Hyung. Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Action.**

 **\- Embrasse Himchan-Hyung.**

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il s'abaissa et déposa un baiser sur la bouche d'Himchan qui se remettait petit à petit de ce qu'il avait vu. Son JongUp et son Zelo être choux l'un avec l'autre. C'était trop pour son petit cœur. YongGuk se tourna vers YoungJae.

\- **YoungJae, action ou vérité ?**

Son cœur s'était encore mis à battre à mille à l'heure. YongGuk avait un air bienveillant sur le visage. Tous attendaient sa réponse.

- **Action.**

Himchan sortit sa tête du cou de son petit ami et YongGuk sourit à YoungJae.

- **Va dans la salle de bain enlever la tonne de maquillage que tu as mis sur ton cou à cause de DaeHyun.**

Son visage était redevenu rouge tomate. Il tenta de se lever une première fois mais le chiot ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Il grogna légèrement. DaeHyun le sauva et prit le chiot sur ses jambes. Ce dernier n'était pas très content d'être dérangé dans son sommeil. YoungJae s'était levé et était parti. Zut, comment avaient-ils su ? Le maquillage était-il mal mis ? Il y'en avait trop ?  
Malgré qu'ils soient ensemble en secret, DaeHyun n'avait pas cessé sa torture envers YoungJae. Non pas que ce dernier se plaignait, il était plutôt résigné. Et il se disait que c'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait… Ou de faire le possessif, en montrant au monde entier que YoungJae était à lui. Et seulement à lui.  
Le jeune homme sortit le démaquillant et enlevait le maquillage de son cou. Au fur et à mesure, une longue ligne rouge et violette se dessinait. Il sortit de la salle de bain une fois que ce fut fini. JongUp plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Zelo dit :

 **\- Dae-Hyung ! T'abuses !**

 **\- Bah quoi ? Je continuerai à vous venger !**

 **\- Plus besoin, Hyung…**

YoungJae réprima un sourire alors qu'ils sentaient les maknaes être tout désolés pour lui. Il s'installa à nouveau à côté de DaeHyun et le chiot quitta ce dernier pour retourner avec YoungJae, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- **T'y es pas allé de main morte, là, DaeHyun !** commenta Himchan, qui oscillait entre envie de rire et pitié.

\- **Tu devrais essayer de te retenir, quand même.**

Même YongGuk essayait de le réprimander. YoungJae avait baissé la tête et s'occupait du chiot qui dormait tranquillement.

 **\- Himchan, action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité.**

Un sourire légèrement sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Himchan pâlit légèrement.

- **Comment vois-tu YongGuk dans dix ans ?**

Himchan fixait YoungJae droit dans les yeux.

- **Je le vois… Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi talentueux, si pas plus talentueux que maintenant…**

YongGuk lui-même semblait intéressé par ce que pouvait dire Himchan. Ce dernier le regarda à son tour.

- **Il y'a deux petites choses chez lui que je ne veux pas qu'elles changent. Il sera toujours notre leader et…**

YoungJae crut halluciner quand il le vit rougir. La fin était sortie comme un soupir

\- **Et qu'il soit toujours mien. Et pour toujours.**

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de YongGuk qui captura celles d'Himchan dans un long baiser amoureux. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, ils purent voir les yeux des deux amoureux briser encore plus que d'habitude.

- **DaeHyun, action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Action.**

Et là, YoungJae le sentit mal. Très mal. La façon qu'Himchan avait de le regarder, avec ce sourire là…

- **Embrasse YoungJae sur les lèvres.**

* * *

 _Hahahaha ~_

 _Et là, vous me maudissez d'avoir fini le chapitre là, pas vrai ?_

 _Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Est-ce qu'ils vont le faire ou pas ?_

 _La réponse ? Mardi ^^_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	23. Secret Love Ou Pas !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- **Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu m'as bien entendu, DaeHyun. Tu es bien capable de lui torturer le cou. Alors tu dois bien être capable de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Attention, un vrai baiser.**

YoungJae était devenu rouge tomate. Il baissait la tête vers le chien qui le regardait aussi, ne dormant plus. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui. Tous, sans exception. Qu'il était mal à l'aise ! Son cœur battait anormalement vite dans sa poitrine, et il menaçait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement de nervosité.  
Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient… DaeHyun l'embrassait toujours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était en face des autres ?

D'ailleurs, DaeHyun l'observait avec un air curieux et inquiet sur le visage. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- **Ca te dérange ?**

Il ne sut parler et se contenta de secouer la tête.

 **\- Regarde-moi, YoungJae.**

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux du garçon qu'il aimait. Son cœur rata un nouveau battement. Il y lisait de l'amour et là, il s'empêcha de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser. Parce que oui, c'était DaeHyun qui devait l'embrasser et pas l'inverse.

Même le chien les observait, il était visiblement paisible. YoungJae se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés et il sentit sa main lui caresser doucement la joue. Cela le fit frissonner.  
Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. DaeHyun s'approcha doucement de YoungJae et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune lui rendit volontiers et là, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, sans aucune violence, rien. Un baiser lent mais plein de sentiments. Juste eux deux. Le reste du monde n'existait plus. Juste leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson à ce moment précis, leurs langues qui jouaient l'une avec l'autre. La main de DaeHyun qui caressait sa joue, l'une des plus belles sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
Soudain, ce qui était autour d'eux sembla réapparaître. Oh oui, ca réapparaissait.  
Himchan semblait être KO, YongGuk les regardait, un sourire sur le visage. Zelo et JongUp les regardaient aussi, le visage légèrement rose.

- **Waouh, trop d'émotions pour moi.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semblait s'éventer avec sa main. YoungJae échangea un regard avec DaeHyun et ils rougirent tous les deux. Le chiot partit des genoux de YoungJae et se coucha devant les deux.

- **Il y'a un détail qui me chiffonne cependant.** Reprit Himchan.

 **\- Lequel ?** Demanda YongGuk.

- **Ils avaient l'air trop… Habitués…**

Le deuxième ainé les fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- **Ce n'était pas votre premier baiser ?**

YoungJae rougit et secoua la tête. Le sourire de YongGuk s'agrandit alors que la main de DaeHyun trouva celle de son petit ami.

- **YoungJae, action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité.**

 **\- Dis-leur la vérité sur nous.**

Il regarda YoungJae droit dans les yeux et se leva. Il se plaça juste derrière lui, le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- **Hé bien… Tout a commencé à cause du journal… Mon journal intime…**

YoungJae racontait l'histoire et tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Ainsi, ils apprirent le chantage d'Himchan, où YongGuk promit à nouveau de le venger. Jusqu'au piège du chien qui avait prit son journal au lieu de sa balle. Sans omettre aucuns détails, il leur raconta leur discussion et leur premier baiser, rougissant au passage alors que DaeHyun lui embrassait le cou.

- **Bah enfin !** s'exclama Zelo. **J'en avais marre de voir YoungJae-Hyung être déprimé ou complètement perdu.**

 **\- Et puis, vous vous tournez autour depuis tellement de temps…** dit JongUp.

\- **Oh oui, très très longtemps** , dit Himchan, en appuyant chaque mot.

\- **Trop longtemps.** Murmura DaeHyun à l'oreille de YoungJae.

Les deux garçons se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

- **Bon, on est un peu de trop là… Les maknaes… AU LIT !**

Tous se levèrent et ils entendirent les maknaes râler.

- **Quoi ? Mais non, il est trop tôt** , gémit Zelo.

\- **MAINTENANT !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais, JongUp. Au lit !**

Puis la porte de la chambre se referma sur Himchan et sur les maknaes. YongGuk les regardait comme un père regarderait ses enfants.

\- **Je suis content pour vous deux. DaeHyun, prend soin de lui, sinon… Bref, je vais rejoindre Channie. Bonne nuit.**

Avec un dernier sourire, le leader quitta la pièce et rejoignit les autres. YoungJae soupira. DaeHyun s'était relevé et soulevait son petit ami. Le chiot passait devant eux pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son tas de linge où il tourna deux fois sur lui-même afin de mieux se placer. Les deux garçons s'allongèrent dans le canapé et YoungJae se tourna vers DaeHyun. Avec ses doigts, il retraça le visage de son petit ami qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- **A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- A nous…**

Un sourire envahit son visage. DaeHyun le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser s'enflamma et les deux se séparèrent à cours de souffle. Le plus jeune des deux approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son petit ami, lui embrassa le lobe et murmura :

- **Je t'aime.**

Le blond s'écarta pour voir la réaction de son petit ami. Il était devenu tout rouge et ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais. Il approcha leurs lèvres et un nouveau baiser s'en suivit. Ils se séparèrent et DaeHyun murmura sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction qui touchera donc à sa fin jeudi !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Merci de me lire et à jeudi pour la toute fin de cette fanfiction !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


	24. One Last Time

Quelques heures plus tard, YoungJae se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. DaeHyun était profondément endormi, un bras autour de lui. Le chiot dormait dans son tas de linge non loin de là. YoungJae se leva, et se rendit dans la chambre où il kidnappa son journal intime. Il se mit devant la porte et prit un crayon.

 _« Cher journal…_

 _Ces derniers temps, tout a changé… pour le mieux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Il est le même… Exactement le même qu'avant. Il est taquin, il est drôle, il est pot de colle, il est chiant ! Il est aussi doux, attentionné, aimant, et je pense que c'était tous ses défauts d'avant qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de lui._  
 _Chaque jour qui passe, j'ai l'impression de tomber encore plus amoureux de lui. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Après tout, pourquoi m'a-t'il choisi ? Il aurait pu avoir tellement mieux… Non pas que je me plaigne, hein !_

 _Tout ça, c'est grâce à notre petit chiot… Et à toi, bien sûr ! Quand il a dit que notre amitié était finie, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. C'était justement ce que je redoutais le plus._  
 _Quand il m'a embrassé, mon monde a changé. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ses lèvres sont si douces… »_

YoungJae se sentit rougir à ses propres mots. Il regarda à ses pieds et remarqua que le chiot l'avait suivi et était à présent couché à ses pieds. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 _« Tout est si parfait, maintenant. Même si je continue à rougir comme un imbécile à chacun de ses baisers… Et que je crois que je vais devoir me faire à ne plus voir mon cou d'une couleur normale… C'est presque une de ses obsessions._  
 _Quand il m'embrasse, plus rien n'existe. Juste lui et moi. C'est tout. Mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'il pourrait gagner une course de formule 1 ! Il n'y a que lui qui me fait ressentir ça._  
 _Peut-être que dès le départ, ce n'était pas de l'amitié qui nous liait. Peut-être… Maintenant, c'est tellement plus que ça…. »_

Le jeune blond était tellement obnubilé par ce qu'il écrivait qu'il sursauta quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'un baiser fut déposé dans son cou. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de DaeHyun qui avait les cheveux en pétard, les yeux encore très endormi mais qui était là, à ses côtés.

- **Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Rien de spécial…**

 **\- Encore en train d'écrire dans ton journal ?**

YoungJae se trouva incapable de mentir quand il croisa son regard.

 **\- Ecoute, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de l'écrire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'aimerais être celui à qui tu confies. Tu sais, comme ce qu'est censé être un meilleur ami. Avec le fait en plus que je suis ton petit ami. Je veux être celui à qui tu confies tes joies et tes peines, tout ce qui te tracasse ou qui te rend heureux. Je veux être comme ton journal intime que j'en viens à jalouser parce que sur le temps que tu l'écris, tu m'abandonnes.**

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

- **Tu deviens très sentimental. Et jaloux.**

 **\- Parce que tu es mien à présent. J'ai eu du mal à t'avoir, j'ai encore plus de mal à vouloir te lâcher.**

 **\- Qui te dit que je veux que tu me lâches ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **Retourne te coucher, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.**

 **\- D'accord. Ne sois pas trop long, je ne peux pas dormir si tu n'es pas près de moi.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et DaeHyun repartit vers le salon pour dormir. Il ne le lâcha des yeux que quand il disparut de son champ de vision. Il reprit son crayon.

 _« Si je devais mourir maintenant, je partirais avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Juste parce que j'ai eu la touche ultime qui manquait à mon bonheur : son cœur. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression de flotter quand il me tient dans ses bras. Je me liquéfierais s'il ne me tenait pas dans ses bras quand il m'embrasse. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi, du moment qu'il ne me laisse pas tomber._

 _Je voulais te remercier petit journal, pour le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. S'il te plait, aide-moi à le garder, pour l'éternité._

 _Maintenant, mon Secret Love n'en est plus un. Il est réciproque et c'est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui pouvaient m'arriver._  
 _Je pars retrouver mon ange. Merci pour tout !_

 _Yoo YoungJae. »_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bonjouuuuuuur ~_

 _C'est avec un peu de tristesse mais beaucoup de nostalgie et de satisfaction que je vous poste ce dernier chapitre aujourd'hui._  
 _Cette histoire est restée très longtemps enfermée au milieu d'autres fanfictions qui ne verront peut-être jamais le jour par manque d'inspiration ou parce que l'histoire ne me plait pas assez pour commencer à la publier. Mais elle, qui était déjà finie, méritait mieux que ça._  
 _Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là et merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre les chapitres. J'ai eu un emploi du temps très chaotique et je m'en excuse._

 _Maintenant, si vous voulez retrouver les B.A.P dans une de mes histoires, et si vous me suiviez sur Love VS Hate ? ^^_

 _A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Myinahla_


End file.
